


The Perils of Polyjuice

by milordrevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Docking, F/F, First Time, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Penis, Metamorphmagus Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Oral Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Hermione was one of the people chosen to Polyjuice as Harry in order to bring him safely to the Burrow. However, the vial of potion she took was unknowingly slightly different from the others, causing her to wake up the following morning with a phallic surprise...





	1. Hermione's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All sexual encounters are consensual and with people past the age of consent in England.

Hermione clutched the back of Kingsley's robes tightly, her eyes shut tightly.

_We're almost there. We're almost there. We're almost there._ She kept chanting in her mind, each line coinciding with a beat of the thestral's wings. Harry's body felt weird. She wasn't used to wearing glasses unless she was on the beach, and Harry was quite a bit larger than her. Her, or, she thought determinedly, _his_, arms were much more muscled, a fact she was grateful for as it made hanging on to Kingsley for the long flight quite a bit easier. And his feet! She kept accidentally kicking Kingsley's heels with Harry's massive shoes. Not to mention she had never felt comfortable on a thestral, and the cold didn't help, either. Hermione had been constantly shivering since they’d taken off.

_We're almost there. We're almost there. We're almost there._

A few interminable minutes later, Hermione felt the thestral start to descend. She nearly wept in relief as the Burrow came into sight. As soon as the thestral came to a graceful landing, she slid off of the thestral. She stumbled slightly and internally cursed her, or rather Harry’s, trembling legs. The ground had never felt so wonderful before. Hermione wasn’t able to ponder this for more than a second, for Molly immediately rushed out of the Burrow.

'Thank goodness you're all right, Kingsley! I've been worried _sick_! Have you seen any of the others? Where's Mad-Eye? He was supposed to be the first back so he could patrol the grounds! And you, er, which one are you?' Molly said in one breath, looking quizzically at Hermione/Harry.

'I'm Hermione,' the teenage witch supplied, Harry's voice cracking in relief and exhaustion.

Molly hugged her. 'Well, thank goodness you're here. Come inside. You can wait in Ginny's room until the potion wears off. I've got some soup you can take up as you go; you must be freezing!'

'Thanks,' Hermione said, stumbling into the Burrow. Walking was more challenging than ever due to using unfamiliar legs after having gone on a ride across what felt like the length of Britain. She made it inside without falling, though she did stumble several times. She eyed the stairs with some trepidation. Trying to climb up several flights of stairs was looking like an impossible task right now.

However, Hermione managed to ascend the stairs, her oddly large hand holding tight to the bannister. She collapsed onto her cot in Ginny's room, overcome with hunger. She reached into a pocket of her robes and took out her watch. It was far too small for her current arm, but she hadn't been able to part with it for even a few hours. Her parents had instilled the importance of always knowing what time it was in her, though if Hermione was honest, she wasn't the most punctual person outside of attending classes. Glancing at it, Hermione surmised that she still had twenty-one minutes before the Polyjuice wore off.

The carrot-and-ginger soup, a specialty of Molly’s, scalded her throat, but Hermione didn’t care as she gulped down one spoonful after another. Gradually feeling returned to her toes and her anxiety was replaced by a feeling of fullness. Hermione yawned. She could stay up and greet the others as they came in, but it wouldn't be so bad if she took a short nap. Surely the sensation of the Polyjuice wearing off would wake her, and then she could go down and help out. Stretching out onto her cot in the corner of Ginny’s room, Hermione let herself relax and within seconds was in a deep slumber.

Several hours later, Hermione gradually woke up, feeling better than she had any right to. She opened her eyes, groaned, and immediately closed them. It was daytime! Why hadn't she woken up when she transformed back, unless... Suddenly panicked, Hermione shot upright and forced her eyes open. Gazing down on herself, she hissed in relief when she saw her own body, still wrapped in the overlarge robes she had worn the previous night. She felt a bit weird, though. Like she wasn't quite herself. But that was probably the after-effects of the Polyjuice. Harry and Ron had said that they felt a bit weird for hours after having spent time as Crabbe and Goyle.

'Hey,' came a soft voice on the other side of the room. Hermione looked over to see Ginny grinning sleepily at her.

Hermione tried to smile back. 'Did everyone make it? Where's Ron? Where's Harry? What happened?' she said in a rush.

Ginny's smile vanished. 'Harry made it. Everyone made it back except Mad-Eye and Dung. Mad-Eye's dead, Hermione. Dung panicked and tried to run and Mad-Eye took a killing curse to the face while he was wrestling with Dung. We don't know what happened to Dung; Lupin saw him Disapparate. And George lost an ear, but Mum said he'll be all right.'

Hermione sank back into her bed, a mixture of relief and sadness filling her. She was no fan of Mad-Eye Moody, but his attention to detail and emphasis on security was the only reason their rescue had worked. And Dung could go to hell for all she cared. George losing an ear, though... Hermione reached up and touched her own, then shuddered.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked casually.

Ginny shrugged. 'Probably still asleep. He didn't get to bed until after three. He was helping out with George. How are you feeling?'

Hermione thought about it. 'Not bad. A little weird, but I think that's the Polyjuice residue. I'll look it up in a few minutes. Right now, I'm going to get out of these blasted robes.'

She got up slowly, still feeling odd, and rummaged around in her trunk for some clothes that actually fit her own body rather than Harry’s. Finally finding some clean robes and her underthings, she turned her back to Ginny and shed the dirty robe. Six years in a dormitory hadn't been able to rid her entirely of her innate modesty, especially since she was a rather late bloomer compared to Lavender and Parvati. They had developed breasts towards the end of second year, while Hermione hadn't started until the middle of her third year. She occasionally had thoughts of inadequacy when her roommates walked around their dorm topless, their large breasts seemingly taunting her own modestly sized ones.

Hermione banished these thoughts out of her head and quickly shed the overlarge tee shirt she had worn the previous night; an old one of Charlie’s. She quickly donned her bra and picked up her knickers.

She shoved down the baggy shorts she had worn last night and immediately shrieked.

'What?' Ginny said, immediately standing up, her wand drawn. Hermione quickly pulled the shorts back up. 'No, stay away!' she squeaked.

Hermione heard the other girl stop her advance. 'Are you okay? Were you cursed and didn't know it? I'll get Mum.'

'I'm fine!' Hermione shrieked, her hands inside her shorts, feeling the new body part she had mysteriously gained. 'Don't get her!'

'Okay...' Ginny said slowly, and Hermione didn't have to look to know she was very confused. 'What's going on? Can I see?'

Hermione just stood there, peeking down her stomach, her fingers holding the waistband of her shorts away to give her a good look at her brand-new _cock._


	2. Getting to Know Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny examine Hermione's new equipment.

Though Hermione was seventeen years old, and therefore of age, her experience with the male penis was extremely spotted. Sure, she had been given 'The Talk' by her parents during the summer before her third year, but she'd never seen a penis outside of the drawings that were in the handful of sex ed books she had read (for research, of course). She'd never really been interested in porn, even though her parents didn't have any filters on their home computer. Sure, she'd accidentally stumbled upon a lesbian video once that she'd watched with wide eyes for several minutes before closing it out of sheer embarrassment, but it had been months since she’d seen even a drawing of a penis in one of the many old books she’d read in the Hogwarts library. Some of those illustrations had been rather explicit, and if Hermione was honest with herself, she would spend an extra minute (or ten) ogling the idealised nudes that were occasionally animated in rather compromising situations before, blushing furiously, moving on to the next page.

She'd _felt_ a penis before, as she and Ron had once or twice engaged in a bit of groping (on top of their clothing, of course, she wasn't a slag) during makeout sessions. But feeling Ron's cock through the thick fabric of his robes didn't tell her much other than that it responded to her hands by getting harder and bigger.

Hermione knew enough to tell that her new penis was not erect, as it was all shrivelled up and looked barely the length of her little finger. She also knew enough to tell that it was not circumcised. However, she wasn't expecting _that_ much hair to be around it. Hermione wasn't one to shave her pussy completely bald, but she did keep her privates neatly trimmed. It was obvious that her new body part would need the same attention, as the penis was surrounded by thick curly brown hair.

Hermione felt Ginny come up behind her and quickly snapped the waistband of her shorts back into place, but she sensed that it was too late.

'Uh, Hermione?' Ginny said, looking over Hermione's shoulder down at Hermione's hands that were clasped protectively over her privates. 'What was _that?'_

'Nothing!' Hermione squealed in a high-pitched voice. 'Nothing at all! Everything's fine!'

Ginny was unconvinced. 'Hermione, I just saw something that looked suspiciously like a penis right where your pussy should be. That's not 'nothing.''

Hermione sank back down on the cot, bringing her legs up in an attempt to hide the suspicious new bulge in her shorts and buried her head in her hands. 'I don't know,' she admitted. 'I just woke up this morning, and there it was. I don't know how it got there. I'm not a guy, you know that!'

Ginny came over and sat next to Hermione, putting her arms around her. 'Of course not. I know you didn't used to have a penis. This must have been a result of some spell. Did the Death Eaters hit you with anything last night?'

Hermione thought back to the events of the previous night. 'Yes, I got hit by a full-body bind, but Kingsley freed me from that immediately.'

'Are you sure it was a full-body bind?' Ginny asked reasonably.

Hermione glared at her through her fingers. 'Of course it was. I heard the incantation!'

'Hey, hey, just checking,' Ginny said, her face screwed up in thought. 'What else? The Polyjuice, maybe?'

Hermione stiffened in Ginny's arms. 'The Polyjuice! Hold on...'

She dove for her trunk, furiously searching through the piles of books. Pulling out three, she thrust one at Ginny. 'Here, you look at this one. Read me anything it says about the possible after-effects of Polyjuice.'

The two girls were quiet as they scanned the relevant sections. 'Nothing,' Ginny said. 'It's not supposed to have any side-effects unless you take more than five doses in a week. Then you might build up a resistance to it, making you have to drink more and more for the potion to work.'

Hermione tapped a page in her book. 'That's what this one says, too. And I've only taken two doses in my life.' She quickly flipped through the last book. 'Nothing here, either.'

Hermione's face fell. 'What went wrong?' she sniffed. 'I can't have a penis for the rest of my life! I'm a girl! I don't want to be a boy!'

Ginny smiled encouragingly. 'Hey, it's probably not permanent. Maybe it'll wear off by the end of the day.'

'What if it doesn't?' Hermione cried softly. 'No one will want a girl with boy parts!'

Ginny sighed. 'Well, how about we take a look at it. Maybe we'll be able to see if we can figure something out. Between the two of us, we might find a solution without having to go to St. Mungo's.'

Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded. She'd been naked in front of Ginny once before, a couple of years ago when Ginny was curious and wanted to know what another woman looked like _down there,_ and Hermione had reluctantly obliged. After briefly showing Ginny her rather small pussy, lightly dusted with soft brown hair, Hermione had, out of her own curiosity, requested to see what Ginny's bits looked like. Ginny had complied without hesitation, revealing her wild mess of red hair covering outer lips that were always parted slightly to reveal large inner lips. Hermione had gotten a good look before both girls covered themselves, giggling nervously, their faces flushed with excitement and embarrassment.

It would be just as embarrassing this time as before, with the added embarrassment of having something _wrong_ with herself. Hermione sat on the edge of her cot, clad in just her bra and shorts, and placed her fingers in the waistband of her baggy shorts. Ginny must have sensed her hesitation, because she smiled at her friend encouragingly. 'Go on, I won't laugh,' she said seriously.

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly worked the shorts down her legs and kicked them off. Ginny's eyes widened. Hermione really had a cock!

The penis was still shrivelled up, but Ginny could see most of it even through the thick curly brown hair that covered Hermione's groin. Ginny slid off the cot and squatted down in front of Hermione, wanting a closer look. Hermione immediately covered her penis with her hands.

Ginny gently tapped Hermione's hands. 'Don't do that,' she wheedled. 'I want to see it. It's actually rather cute.'

Hermione blushed even harder. 'Cute,' she rasped. 'Just what I wanted, a cute penis.' Still, she moved her hands away and rested them on her knees, nervously rocking back and forth. She noticed that Ginny’s nightgown was rather thin and only closed at her waist, so that when she leaned forward to peer at Hermione’s cock, her gown flopped open enough for Hermione to see a bit of cleavage. Hermione found that her eyes kept wanting to flick back to the exposed skin.

Meanwhile, Ginny’s attention was fully on the naked cock in front of her. She could see that Hermione did indeed have a full set of male genitalia, including a rather hairy and shrivelled ballsack in which Ginny could make out the outline of two small balls. But underneath that...

'Can I touch you?' Ginny asked, leaning forward even more. 'I want to see something.'

'Yes, fine,' Hermione said miserably, trying to avert her eyes from the additional inch of freckled cleavage that was revealed. 'Just be gentle.'

Ginny slowly reached out her hand and touched Hermione's penis. Hermione jerked at the touch but managed not to pull back. Ginny slid her finger down, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her finger slipped underneath Hermione's ball bag and lifted it up. Yes, she was right.

'Hermione, you do know your pussy is still here, right?' Ginny said in a conversational tone.

'What?' Hermione squeaked. She quickly looked down and saw that for herself. 'But wait, how can I still have a vagina? I mean, the penis and testicles are located slightly higher on the male torso than the vagina is on the female torso, but you would think that me having male genitalia means that I wouldn't also have my old female genitalia.'

Ginny shrugged. 'I don’t know. I just see a penis, some balls, and a pussy. And...' she lifted Hermione's balls up a little higher. 'Yep, you still have an arsehole. I guess you get the best of both worlds, eh?'

Hermione managed a weak chuckle. 'It feels weird,' she confessed. 'I can feel your touch quite strongly. It feels rather…intimate. I didn't know that bullocks were so sensitive.'

'That’s not very surprising when you think about it,” Ginny commented, peering closer. “Huh. It looks like the ballsack ends right where your pussy’s lips begin. Do you think you can get an erection?'

Hermione blushed again. 'I don't know.'

Ginny smiled a bit mischievously at Hermione. 'Want to find out?'

'No!' Hermione said, pulling away.

'Come on, Hermione,' Ginny said soothingly. 'If you don't want me to try, you should do it yourself. It could be good information that we need to figure out how to fix this.'

Hermione was still hesitant. 'I can't see how my getting an erection or not getting an erection would clear anything up.'

Ginny was persistent. 'Do you want me to do it or do you want to do it?' she said, not taking no for an answer.

'Uh, you,' Hermione said in a small voice. 'I've never done it before.'

Ginny snorted. 'And you think I have? I haven't even seen one, outside of that time I accidentally walked in on Percy in the shower.' She shuddered as she gently prodded Hermione's penis before continuing.

'From the books you lent me, thanks for those by the way, I think it's easier if you use lube, but I don't have any, and I don’t know the spell, so we'll just see how this goes.' She slid her thumb in between the shaft and the balls and grasped Hermione's cock in a gentle but firm grip between her thumb and two fingers. Hermione gasped, and Ginny immediately let go.

'Did I hurt you?' she said, concerned.

'No, no,' Hermione said, flushing a deep red. 'It just felt more intense than I was anticipating.'

“Do you want me to stop?” Ginny asked, looking up.

Hermione shook her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face in a futile attempt to hide her blush.

Ginny nodded and again grasped Hermione's cock, slowly jerking it up and down in an attempt to get it hard. Hermione let out a soft 'oh' as her cock began to harden. Ginny kept going, both girls staring at the penis as it grew larger, though Hermione’s eyes kept straying to Ginny’s chest despite her best efforts. After a few dozen seconds, her cock seemed to stop growing in Ginny's hands.

Ginny giggled and let go. 'I guess you _can_ get an erection!'

Hermione merely nodded, her eyes flicking back to her fully erect penis. She didn't have a massive cock like the ones in the book illustrations, but it still looked rather big to her. The foreskin had peeled back away from the head while Ginny was stroking the shaft and Hermione could see that the head was reddish-purple while the rest of the penis was a pale brown, just like the rest of Hermione's skin. The ball bag was not quite resting against her pussy as it hung loosely from the base of the cock. What she was least prepared for, though, was the sudden increase in her libido. She was starting to get horny, despite her lingering distress.

'I wonder how long it is,' Ginny said. 'Let me get my measuring tape.'

'I've got it,' Hermione said, grabbing her wand from under her pillow and summoning the coiled measuring tape that she used when knitting. Ginny grabbed it and brushed back the thick curly brown hair surrounding the base of Hermione’s shaft as she began measuring its length. 'Looks like just over six inches,' she reported after measuring from several places. She then wound it around Hermione's shaft. 'And a little over seven and a quarter inches around.'

She looked up at Hermione. 'According to the books, you're above average, especially in the girth department.'

Hermione gave a small bark of laughter. 'Good to know. I was _so_ worried about that.'

Ginny giggled and poked Hermione's erect cock several times with her finger, watching it sway back and forth. 'I wonder if you can cum.'

Hermione shrugged. 'Probably. I have balls, don't I?' She suddenly blushed. 'And for some reason, I'm feeling rather excited. I think the testosterone required to have a functional penis is dramatically increasing my libido.'

Ginny frowned in confusion. “What’s testosterone?”

“It’s a hormone. Men have a lot of it, though women have a little as well. It’s responsible for making men, you know, men. Big muscles, lots of body hair, penis-growing, and male arousal. Since I have a penis now, it makes sense that I correspondingly have an increase in testosterone.”

Ginny didn’t really know what hormones were, but she was used to interpreting her friend. 'So, you're saying you're getting very horny?' Ginny clarified.

Hermione nodded.

_'Weird,'_ Ginny said. 'Like, look-at-pictures-of-hot-Quidditch-players-horny, or want-to-snog-my-brother horny, or, Merlin forbid, want-to-screw-my-brother-horny?'

Hermione frowned at Ginny, thinking. 'I don't know. None of the above, I think. I mean, I want to get off, but thinking of Ron doesn't really do anything for me right now.'

Ginny frowned back. 'Then what? Harry? You can't have him, he's mine. Maybe Kingsley? I bet he's got muscles for days under his robes.'

Hermione smiled shyly, again glancing down at Ginny’s partially exposed cleavage. 'Neither one. Actually, you're the one making me horny right now.'

Ginny's jaw dropped. 'Me? I think that thing is making you weird. I'm a girl!'

Hermione nodded. 'I know. But I really liked it when you were touching me. I feel, well,” she ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her blushing face. “I kind of want to kiss you,' She mumbled, a bit embarrassed at her strange new desires.

'Um, no offense, but I don't much want to kiss you,' Ginny’s voice was firm. 'But I'll jerk you off, sure. It’s good practice and you’re already here. And I really want to see if you can cum.'

Hermione nodded. 'Okay.” She hesitated. “But can you get naked, first? I...I want to look at you when you're touching me.'

Ginny stared at Hermione. 'Who are you and what have you done with my friend? I'm not getting naked. That's weird.'

'Please,' Hermione begged earnestly, scarcely able to believe she was actually admitting this out loud. 'I just, I feel really hot right now, and looking at you in that nightgown is just making me hotter. If you take your clothes off, I'm sure I could cum.'

The young redhead thought for a moment, then nodded. 'Fine. But this is a one-time thing, okay?'

Hermione nodded eagerly. 'Of course. I'm not planning on keeping this…thing…forever, and hopefully once it's gone, these _urges_ will be gone, too. I can't even think straight; they're so strong.'

Ginny gave Hermione one last look, then shrugged. Standing up, she shucked off her nightgown and quickly undid her bra, dropping it onto the floor. Hermione stared at Ginny's pale, freckled, full breasts. They were a bit bigger than Hermione's own and were capped by small pink nipples that protruded nicely from her breasts.

Ginny blushed, seeing Hermione’s eyes widen in undisguised hunger. She quickly pulled down her knickers, revealing a red bush that was significantly less wild than the last time Hermione had seen it. Hermione felt her cock twitch as she watched Ginny step out of her knickers and sit down next to her, wasting no time in reaching a hand into Hermione's lap.

Hermione gasped softly as Ginny's hand again grasped her cock. She guiltily glanced up at Ginny’s face, then leaned back to give Ginny better access, her eyes roving over Ginny’s heavily freckled body. Ginny’s hand felt really good. Overwhelmingly good, especially when Ginny’s fingers smoothly pulled the foreskin up over the head and then back down. Hermione remembered from her sex ed books that the small point on the underside of the penis where the head met the body was supposed to be especially sensitive, and she could now confirm that. Every time Ginny's fingers danced across that particular spot, Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure course through her body. She could feel her pussy getting wet as well, and she couldn't resist sliding her right hand down there underneath her ballsack and softly stroking her inner lips just around her clit. Her other hand slipped up into her bra and started pinching her suddenly stiff left nipple.

After a minute or so of slow and gentle stroking, Ginny started to pump her hand a little faster and Hermione let out a low moan. Merlin, she was close! She inserted a finger into her pussy, her thumbnail occasionally flicking her clit, and within seconds Hermione collapsed back on her cot as her balls seized up and the strangest sensation ran up through her cock from base to hilt. Her cock jerked violently, and she watched as a thick rope of cum dribbled out of the tip of her cock and ran down the side onto Ginny's fingers.

Ginny jerked, startled by the sudden wetness on her fingers. She paused as Hermione's cock spasmed several more times, pumping more milky cum all over her fingers. Finally, after one last spasm, Hermione's cock stilled and slowly started to shrink. Hermione could only lay there, sweating and shuddering slightly. She was suddenly feeling somewhat tired, and she sank back a little more against the pillows.

The small redhead let go of Hermione's cock and lifted up her fingers, examining the cum dripping from them. 'Yuck,' she said, though without any real revulsion. Ginny brought her fingers up to her nose and sniffed. 'Smells weird. Not like my own cum.'

Ginny’s tongue then darted out and tasted Hermione's cum. She made a face. 'Tastes even weirder. A bit salty. Not bad, though. Just weird.' She held out her hand to Hermione. 'You try.'

Hermione stuck out her tongue and allowed Ginny to drip a bit onto her tongue. She also made a face. 'Yeah. Salty. Weird consistency.'

Ginny nodded and wiped her fingers on Hermione's discarded shorts. 'Well,' she said calmly, looking sideways at Hermione. 'I guess you can cum.'

Hermione smiled weakly. 'That was one of the best sensations I've ever experienced. No wonder Ron likes me touching him there.'

'Ew, too much info,' Ginny said, pretending to gag before giggling. 'It really feels that good?'

Hermione nodded. 'Better. I've, uh, masturbated before, and had a few orgasms, but this felt very different. It didn't last nearly as long, but the climax was more intense.'

'Wow,' Ginny said. 'I think I want to experience it.'

Hermione gave a soft bark of laughter. 'But do you want to have to walk around with this thing?' She indicated her soft cock, which was laying innocently in a bed of semen-splattered thick hair. She noticed that her cock wasn’t quite as small as it had been when she first saw it. Apparently, it would take a while to get back to full shrinkage.

'No,' Ginny admitted. 'But it would be cool to see what it's like on the other side, if you know what I mean.'

Hermione shrugged. 'It felt great, but I want to go back to being a girl, and only a girl.'

'Well, we'll have to wait until the others are up,' Ginny said reasonably. 'It'll probably be a few hours. No one went to bed until it was almost dawn.'

Hermione sat up. 'I think I have to pee.'

Ginny giggled. 'Will it come out of your dick or your pussy?'

'I don't actually know,' Hermione said, looking thoughtfully at her cock. 'I don't feel any different, but I don't know if a guy's penis feels anything when he needs to pee.'

'Well, put on some clothes and go, and let me know where it came out of when you're done,' Ginny said.

Hermione stood up and, with some difficulty, managed to fit a pair of knickers around her cock and balls. It bulged out rather alarmingly, and Ginny had a fit of the giggles when she saw it. Hermione quickly fixed her bra and threw on a pair of robes that were loose enough to hide her new equipment, just in case she ran into anyone on the way to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath and grabbing her wand just in case she made a mess, she left Ginny’s bedroom.


	3. More Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives oral sex for the first time.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom, silently thanking Merlin that the loo was on the same floor as Ginny's room. Walking was an odd experience with the extra _thing_ she had dangling between her legs, but she made it over to the bathroom without incident. She darted inside and firmly locked the door, then turned and regarded the toilet. After a moment of thought, she decided to sit down on it just in case, tucking her cock into the bowl, which was a rather uncomfortable feeling. She knew guys could stand up when they urinated, but she wasn't sure if it would come out her new penis or not.

It turned out that Hermione made the right decision, as her pee came out the same hole it always had. She had to quickly reach down to hold her balls out of the way, as the stream was tickling the curly hairs decorating her ball bag. She wiped quickly and flushed, then hesitated for a minute, looking at her reflection in the floor-length mirror next to the shower. In her opinion, she looked decidedly odd with a penis. It hung between her legs, surrounded by thick curly hair and looking rather unassuming. She wished she'd brought her wand with her so that she could give herself a good trim. Her penis still hadn't shrunken to the size it was when she first saw it, but she figured it had only been that small because it had been compressed inside the shorts.

Hermione turned her cock this way and that, getting a good look in the mirror at where it joined with the top of her pussy. Her lips and clit were the same size they had been and looked to be in the same location, even with the addition of a penis and balls to her groin. This was the first time she had really touched her new cock, and it was a weird sensation. Definitely different than touching her pussy, but it was oddly satisfying to wrap her fingers around a penis and actually know first-hand how that felt.

Now that she’d had a good look at it, her new penis didn’t look quite so repulsive. In fact, Hermione had to admit that it was kind of cute, especially with the foreskin pulled over the purplish head, hiding everything but the tip with its tiny slit at the end. She didn’t really like the look of her ballsack though. It was rather wrinkly and covered in the same sort of curly brown hair that covered her pussy. But the small balls themselves were definitely cute, Hermione decided as she prodded them, shifting them around in her ballsack. She experimentally squeezed one of them and gasped slightly as a jolt of pain washed over her. Apparently, it hurt to be rough with balls. Hermione filed that knowledge away for future reference.

Finished with her inspection, Hermione started to pull up her knickers, then stopped. It had been distinctly uncomfortable wearing her knickers to the restroom. No one else besides Ginny was awake, and even if they were, her robe would cover her privates. Feeling a bit daring, Hermione stepped out of her knickers and stuck them into a pocket of her robe before closing it firmly around her. She washed her hands and darted back to Ginny's room, rather enjoying the feeling of the cool air on her privates.

Ginny was now laying on her own bed, staring at the ceiling, and still naked. She grinned at Hermione. "So how was it?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look. "Put something on," she hissed. "You know how seeing you naked makes me feel!" It was true. She could feel her cock twitching a bit as she gazed at Ginny's lithe body.

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said. "Already?"

Hermione nodded. "I think it's getting bigger again."

Ginny sat up. "Let me see."

Hermione walked over and opened her robe, looking down at her cock. It wasn't fully hard, but it was definitely larger than it had been in the bathroom. Her penis was hanging a bit more loosely than it had been, and the tip was now about a half-inch lower than the bottom of her ball bag. It hadn't yet started to extend away from her body, but neither was it fully flaccid either.

"Interesting," Ginny commented. "I thought guys had to wait a while before they could get it up again. Like, several hours."

Hermione nodded. "That's what it said in the books I read. But they also said that some guys, especially ones in their late teens and early twenties, can successfully have intercourse more frequently than that."

Ginny gazed at Hermione's cock. "You know, it doesn't look that bad. It's rather adorable, especially on you."

Hermione blushed. "I thought so myself when I looked at myself in a mirror. It still looks really weird, and I definitely want to fix it soon, but it's certainly fascinating to experience what guys feel. I haven't ever heard of a witch ever knowing first-hand what it feels like to have a penis. I should write up my experiences and publish them. Under a pseudonym, of course."

"Your 'experiences,' eh?" Ginny said, one eyebrow raised. "So, you want to have more than just the one?"

Hermione's face got a little redder and she shrugged. "Since we can't do anything about it for a few hours, and this is a unique opportunity that perhaps no witch has ever experienced..."

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione's arm a little smack. "I was only teasing. What sort of experiences were you thinking of having? Jerking it off again?"

It took Hermione a moment to respond, as her eyes were drawn to Ginny's breasts, which had briefly bounced in a very delightful way when she had reached out and smacked Hermione's arm. Wrenching her eyes back to Ginny's face, she considered the question. "Well, from the books I read, there are several types of sexual experiences that most men have in their lifetime. The first, of course, is masturbation. I intend to try that myself, though I would first like to find some lube, as your hand was feeling a bit rough on me just before I climaxed. The next is a handjob, which I've already experienced. Another one is a blowjob, where someone would put their mouth on my penis and move it as they would a handjob. Of course, there is penis-in-vagina sexual intercourse. And some men experience anal sex, which is sexual intercourse in which their penis is in a woman's arsehole rather than their vagina. I don't think I want to experience that last one. I don't want anything to do with someone else's arsehole."

Hermione managed to say all that in one breath. Her cheeks were very pink when she finished, and she couldn't look at Ginny.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "And you think you'll just experience that with me? Take my virginity?"

"No," Hermione firmly stated. "I'm not expecting anything you don't want to do. I want to make that clear. I just want to maximize this opportunity while I have it."

Ginny's look softened slightly, but she was still wary. "I don't know, Hermione. I was hoping my first time would be with Harry..." she trailed off, a look of surprise on her face. "Hang about, Hermione, _Harry!_"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not having sex with Harry."

"No, no, no," Ginny said quickly. "You Polyjuiced into _Harry,_ so when you transformed back, you got a copy of _Harry's dick!_"

Hermione's mouth opened in horror. "You mean, this is Harry's cock I have now? Ew!"

"Hey, there are a lot of worse people whose dick you could have," Ginny argued, feeling she had to defend Harry for some reason. "Like Ron's cock. Imagine if you had his, yuck!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure his is just as good."

"No way," Ginny said resolutely. "Ron's hygiene can be lacking."

Hermione winced. "Not so much anymore," she said in defence of her boyfriend. "He's doing a lot better."

"Still," Ginny replied. "Of course, what I can't figure out is why your cock isn’t paler? Harry has a lot paler skin, and he has black hair, too. So, the hair on your balls should be black."

Hermione reached down and lifted her cock up, looking down at it. "That's a good question. Maybe this isn't Harry's cock, then?"

Ginny snorted. "Then whose would it be? Think back. When you transformed last night, did you happen to look at your-slash-Harry's cock?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, shocked. "I wasn't going to invade his privacy like that! Plus, there were a million other things I had to do."

"Nuts," Ginny muttered. "I had been planning on asking you how it was, though that's a moot point since you have his cock anyway."

"I'm not sure I do," Hermione argued. "Sure, it's a bit suspicious, but I'm sure Harry's cock doesn't look like this. It's the wrong colour, like you said."

"I know of one way to find out," Ginny grinned. "I'll get him to show it to me. Any teenage guy would jump at the chance."

"No, I forbid you," Hermione said seriously. "Your first time with Harry should be special. Not because you want to compare his cock with mine."

Ginny pouted. "Fine. But we're getting off topic. Say I refuse to help you get more experience. How will you get it? Ask Mum? Fleur?"

Hermione shuddered. "Never. That's disgusting. I'll just not have data for those sexual situations."

Ginny thought out loud for a few moments. 'I guess it wouldn’t be cheating on Harry. He broke up with me at the end of last year. And I could use the practice.' She smiled up at Hermione. 'Okay. I’ll give you a blowjob.'

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said gratefully. "Before you do, let me write down my experiences with the handjob before I forget. I don't want to get any data mixed up."

Hermione turned around and rummaged in her trunk for some parchment and a Self-Inking Quill. She sat down on her cot, crossed her legs, and immediately started scribbling. Her crossed legs did a good job of hiding her bits from view, a fact that was mildly irritating Ginny. She could still see a hint of Hermione's pussy, but, surprising herself, she really wanted to see Hermione’s cock!

For some reason, Ginny herself was starting to get turned on. Hermione's cock had felt oddly good in her hand, and it was looking more and more erotic the more she stared at it. Ginny had been secretly keeping a close eye on it while they talked, and she was fascinated how it would get slightly bigger when they talked about Hermione experiencing sexual situations, but then shrink back down when they were talking about something else. And it would jiggle slightly when Hermione gestured while talking. Ginny just wanted to take it in her hand again and feel it all over.

It didn't help that Hermione was completely naked apart from her bra, which wasn't exactly a conservative bra either. It was black, with a bit of lace around the edges, but was cut low and Ginny knew if Hermione bent over enough, she might get a quick glimpse at a nipple. Hermione also had very nice legs and a flat stomach. Her hair was bushy as always, but she had a cute nose and beautiful brown eyes. Ginny wasn’t into girls, really, but she could appreciate a beautiful female body, and Hermione certainly had one!

"Hey, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm?" Hermione answered distractedly, her quill flying across the parchment.

"Do you mind opening your legs a little?" Ginny said shyly.

Hermione looked up at her in surprise. "Why?"

"Uh," Ginny flushed red. "I, er, like looking at your dick."

"You do?" Hermione said in an odd voice.

"Yeah," Ginny admitted. "It's really cute like I said, and I don’t know why, but I really want to look at it right now."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "You really think it's cute?"

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's adorable. And sexy. And gets surprisingly big. And it's hot when it's big."

Hermione blushed and slowly uncrossed her legs, giving Ginny a great view of her flaccid member. Ginny immediately got down onto the floor and sat so that Hermione's penis was at eye level. She watched it slowly get a bit bigger, enough that the shaft was no longer resting on her ballsack. Hermione was obviously responding to Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Can I touch it?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," Hermione said without pausing her notetaking. "I won’t be able to concentrate if you do. Let me finish this, then we can try the blowjob."

"Awww," Ginny said in a soft voice, her eyes not leaving Hermione's bits. If she ducked her head, she also had a fair view of Hermione's pussy, and it was looking a lot more attractive than it had a few minutes ago. Ginny felt something stir in the general area of her groin.

Hermione sat there for several more minutes, engrossed in her task while Ginny admired how oddly natural it looked for Hermione to have a penis, testicles, and a vagina. The skin of each flowed seamlessly to the others. In fact, if she didn’t know better, Ginny supposed that she could easily assume that Hermione had always had both sets of equipment. Magic was quite peculiar sometimes. Finally, Hermione put aside the parchment. "I'll need to write this next experience a bit sooner after it happens. I was only able to remember about two feet of information about the handjob experience."

Ginny looked up at Hermione. "Uh, two feet is a lot more than I would have to say, even if I was writing about my first time having sex!"

Hermione shrugged. "It's research, you know. I don't want to leave anything out."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure you don't. Now can I touch your penis?"

Hermione looked down, surprised to see her dick was already at quarter-mast. "Yes, but do you know how to give a blowjob?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've never done it before, obviously, but I've seen pictures and read a description. Some of my roommates talked about doing it. It doesn't sound that hard."

"Okay, if you're ready," Hermione stood up and positioned herself in front of Ginny's face. "Just be gentle."

"Sure," Ginny said cheerfully, reaching up and grasping Hermione's cock. She slid her hand back and forth a few times, enjoying the feeling of the penis hardening beneath her fingers.

"Ooh," Hermione sighed. "I'd almost forgotten how good that feels."

Ginny grinned up at her. "It's about to feel a lot better."

And with that, she leaned forward and, gently pulling the foreskin away from the head, gave Hermione's tip a gentle kiss, eliciting a soft gasp from Hermione. Encouraged, Ginny stuck out her tongue and licked around the circumference of the head. Hermione moaned.

Both girls watched as Hermione's cock grew in Ginny's hand to its full size. "I'll never get tired of seeing that," Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head. "Me neither. It's still so weird that it's happening to me."

Ginny smiled and lifted Hermione's cock, revealing the underside. Brushing the soft brown hair back with a finger, she started near the base and slowly licked up the length of Hermione's shaft. Hermione seemed to respond to that, so Ginny did it again.

"The balls," Hermione groaned. "Lick the balls."

Ginny looked at Hermione's very hairy ball bag. "Maybe next time."

"Why not now?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

"Too much hair."

"Oh, sorry, lean back a moment; I can fix that," Hermione said quickly. She grabbed her wand off her cot and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly all the hair vanished from Hermione's bits. On a whim, Hermione cast a very powerful Silencing charm on the door, just in case.

Meanwhile, Ginny was running a finger along Hermione's ballsack. "Smooth," she commented. "You'll have to teach me that one."

"Sure," Hermione said in a tight voice, tossing her wand back onto her cot. "Later."

Ginny leaned forward again and this time licked Hermione's ballsack. She might have accidentally touched her clit as well with her tongue, because Hermione shivered when Ginny licked the spot where her ball bag met her pussy.

"Wow," Ginny said, giving each ball a little kiss. "You really respond to this."

"Uh huh," Hermione gasped. The sight of Ginny on her knees, with Hermione’s penis resting on her face while she licked Hermione’s balls was making her more turned on than she had ever been. "Now take me in your mouth."

"Not yet," Ginny said playfully. "I'm not done licking you."

With that, Ginny finished licking the entirety of Hermione's ballsack. She closed her mouth around one of Hermione's balls experimentally, and gently sucked. "Oh, that's nice," Hermione groaned.

Ginny popped that ball out of her mouth and grabbed the other one, doing the same thing to it. She then lowered Hermione's cock and experimentally closed her mouth around the head of the hard cock. It was a weird feeling. Hermione felt even thicker inside her mouth than she had anticipated. She could feel the head of Hermione’s cock throbbing against her tongue. A bit of precum oozed out of the tip, and Ginny again tasted Hermione. It was more pleasant this time, probably because Ginny knew what to expect.

Careful not to bump her teeth against Hermione’s dick, the redhead took another inch into her mouth. Then another. And another, until Hermione's cock was pressing up against her uvula. Ginny gagged a bit, but quickly recovered. She was a bit disappointed that she had only managed to take a little over half of the length of Hermione's cock.

Drawing back, Ginny let Hermione's cock slide along her tongue and out of her mouth. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny took a quick breath then slid her mouth back over the rather wet penis. She held it there for a bit, working her tongue on as much of Hermione's cock as it could reach while she worked her hand back and forth around the part of her cock that she couldn't fit in her mouth, following the instructions she’d secretly memorised from a teen witch’s magazine that she’d borrowed from Luna the year prior, along with several tips she’d overheard from some of her more experienced roommates.

It was harder than it looked, Ginny thought. Her jaw was stretched more than she was used to, and she had to occasionally fight her gag reflex every time Hermione moved her hips forward, unconsciously trying to fit more of her cock in Ginny’s mouth. Still, it wasn’t too bad, and it was very satisfying to hear Hermione moan in pleasure.

Ginny bobbed her head up and down at the top of Hermione’s cock. She wasn’t taking very much now, just an inch and half or so past the head, but the sliding motion was clearly doing the trick for Hermione. After a couple of minutes of this, Ginny’s hand started to get tired of stroking the remainder of Hermione’s length, so she let it slide down and cupped Hermione’s small balls. She quickened her pace a bit, sliding her mouth and tongue even faster along the thick cock in her mouth. Her jaw was aching and she hoped Hermione wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

As if Hermione had heard her mental plea, Ginny felt Hermione’s balls tighten beneath her fingers and heard her cry out. Hermione’s cock jumped slightly in her mouth, hitting the top of her teeth, cum spurting out the tip. Ginny managed not to choke and quickly let Hermione’s cock fall out of her mouth. The next spurt hit her lips, and, somewhat enjoying the feeling, Ginny let the next few spurts also dribble down her lips and chin and drip onto her chest.

'Wow,' Hermione said in a throaty voice. 'That felt amazing.'

Ginny smiled, feeling the cum squish between her lips. She stuck out her tongue and licked as much as she could reach. After all, it wasn’t exactly a _bad_ flavour, just salty and a bit bitter with a rather milky consistency. When she’d gotten all she could, she swallowed. 'Wow, that was a lot more than last time.'

Hermione nodded. 'I wonder why. Was it because I’d already done it before? Or maybe it was the fact that it was a blowjob rather than a handjob. Or possibly…'

Ginny held up a hand. 'Breathe, Hermione. Help me get cleaned up then you can write it all down.'

Hermione flushed. 'Sorry.'

Ginny waved a hand airily. 'It’s fine. Just get me a rag or something so I can get this stuff off of me.'

Hermione smiled mischievously. 'Or I could do this…'

Grasping Ginny’s arm, she pulled her to her feet, leaned in, and licked some of the cum off of Ginny’s chin. Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise. 'What…'

'Ssshhh,' Hermione placed a finger on her lips. 'Let me finish cleaning you up.' And she did. It took almost a dozen licks, but Hermione managed to lick up every bit of cum off Ginny’s chin and chest, though unfortunately (in Hermione’s opinion) none had travelled far enough to get on Ginny’s naked breasts.

When she finished, Hermione sat back. Ginny had a rather smouldering look in her eyes. 'I’m not a lesbian,' Ginny said, 'but that was hot.'

Hermione smiled. 'I didn’t think I was either until today, but this cock is making me reconsider that stance.'

Ginny blushed. 'Just go write everything down before you forget, okay?'

Hermione nodded and climbed back up to her cot. She plopped down, unconsciously crossing her legs again.

Ginny cleared her throat, glancing pointedly at Hermione’s crotch. Hermione blushed, but uncrossed her legs, this time opening them a bit wider than she had before. She grabbed her parchment and quill and immediately started writing furiously.

Ginny sat back against her bed, enjoying the view. Hermione’s cock looked a lot different without the curly brown hair. It looked even more naked, and somehow even more erotic. Ginny surreptitiously slid her right hand down and started to rub her own pussy, trying not to make any noise. She’d never masturbated when someone else was around, but it was somehow even hotter knowing that all Hermione had to do was look up and she’d be caught in the act.

Hermione had written about a foot and a half before she heard an odd noise coming from Ginny’s direction. It sounded like a squeak. She looked over the top of her parchment to see Ginny flush red. 'Sorry,' Ginny said.

Hermione did not fail to notice where Ginny’s hand was, and she looked pointedly at the two fingers Ginny currently had inserted into her pussy.

'Sorry,' Ginny said again. 'I’ll stop.'

Hermione shook her head, blushing. 'You don’t have to. You deserve to have a little fun, too, you know.'

Ginny blushed as well, and, returning her eyes to Hermione’s cock, continued to masturbate, this time not worrying too much about being quiet.

Hermione smiled to herself. She wasn’t being entirely altruistic, of course. Watching Ginny touch herself was very thrilling in its own way. She continued writing, sneaking glances at Ginny after every few sentences. One thing she noticed is that even though watching Ginny masturbate was turning her on, her cock remained flaccid. It wasn’t even twitching. Hermione noted this on her parchment and wondered if it was because she had just ejaculated twice in under an hour. She didn’t know the specifics of the male recovery period. All she knew is that it would likely be a while before she could conduct any more sexual experiments.

Hermione looked at the clock on the side of Ginny’s wall. It was barely after eight in the morning. They had plenty of time for her to recover and experiment more.

Ginny suddenly jerked, her fingers now moving very quickly, and Hermione watched as the orgasming redhead bit her lower lip, trying not to cry out.

'Was it good?' Hermione asked after Ginny had calmed a little.

Ginny nodded tiredly, her face flushed, but her tongue loosened by the afterglow. 'One of the best I’ve ever had. I’m beginning to wonder if I’m a little bit into girls, because all I could think about was feeling your skin against mine and your hard penis pressing against me.'

Hermione blushed. 'Well, this penis has certainly made me very into girls, and right now watching you was getting me just as horny.'

Ginny smiled. 'I’m glad you enjoyed it,' she said shyly.

Hermione returned to her parchment, and nearly two feet of neatly printed lines later, she rolled it up. 'Two experiments down.'

Ginny nodded, now lying on her side on her bed, still completely naked. 'What’s next? You going to jack off?'

Hermione hesitated for a long moment, nervously eyeing Ginny. 'Actually, I was going to ask if you wouldn’t mind trying intercourse with me,' she said, then quickly added, 'It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought I’d ask.'

Hermione glanced away, expecting an immediate ‘no.’ When she didn’t hear anything, she looked up hopefully.

Ginny had a pensive look on her face. 'I don’t know, Hermione. I want to help you out, and I do think I’m ready to lose my virginity, I have been for over a year, but I _was_ hoping that my first time would be with Harry.'

Hermione nodded. 'I understand. I’ll just say that I wasn’t able to experience that in the course of my research. I should be able to get enough information from my masturbation that I could get a quality paper published.'

Ginny held up a hand. 'Hold on, I didn’t say no. I just didn’t say yes. Let me think about it.'

Hermione nodded, feeling hope blossoming in her chest. She tried to keep her excitement from showing on her face. 'Take your time. I think it’ll be a while before my penis is ready. I think it’s a bit worn out.'

Both girls laughed nervously.

'What should we do in the meantime?' Ginny asked. 'Strip Exploding Snap? I’d play that, but it’d be a short game since I’m already naked and you’re almost there.'

Hermione looked down at herself. She’d forgotten she was still wearing a bra. Perhaps if she took it off, it would help Ginny decide to consent to intercourse, Hermione thought. 'Well, I don’t think it’s fair that you’re naked and I’m not,' she said matter-of-factly. 'Mind if I take this off?'

Ginny shook her head, staring at Hermione with blatant interest. Hermione flushed, then undid the clasp of her bra and let it slide off, tossing it aside. Ginny looked closely at Hermione’s breasts. They were slightly smaller than her own, but where Ginny’s nipples were pink and rather protruding, Hermione’s were brown and somewhat flat.

Hermione tweaked one of her nipples experimentally. 'They sort of get hard, but not really. Not like yours do.'

Ginny shrugged. 'Mine are really sensitive, though. I can’t play with them very roughly.'

Hermione smiled. 'I love having mine pinched and twisted. It hurts a bit, but in a good way.'

A few minutes passed while each girl fell silent and admired each other’s body.


	4. Playing with Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the course of her experiments, Hermione learns a lot about Ginny.

“Well,” Ginny said, shifting some pillows around so that she could more comfortably lay on her side. “I’m bored. How long do you think it will be before you’re ready again?”

Hermione looked down at her flaccid cock. “Probably at least twenty minutes. Half an hour? An hour? I can’t really tell. It’s still a bit tender.”

“Well you must be a little aroused at the very least. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you can’t seem to keep your eyes off my crotch.”

Hermione, whose eyes had indeed been routinely flicking to Ginny’s pussy, quickly snapped her eyes up to Ginny’s face and flushed.

“No, I don’t mind,” Ginny said with a smile. “I was just wondering, now that this penis is making you attracted to girls, if you could have any girl to uh, take the next step with, who would you pick?”

“Besides you?” Hermione said.

“Besides me, obviously,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes, though her cheeks were a bit pink.

“I don’t know,” Hermione said, thinking about it. Lost in thought, she unconsciously crossed her legs until Ginny cleared her throat pointedly. Hermione flushed and decided to sit with her back leaning against the wall of the room, her legs spread fairly wide open so that she wouldn’t accidentally cross them again. The cool air of Ginny’s room was a little chilly against her damp and newly hairless groin, but she noticed Ginny enjoying the view.

“What about Lavender?” Ginny teased, and Hermione glared at her. She’d told Ginny all about Ron’s idiotic fling with that absolute tart the previous year. Why Ginny would think that she would ever want to interact with said bint ever again was beyond Hermione.

“Okay, not Lavender. Parvati, maybe?”

Hermione shook her head. “She doesn’t shave. Anywhere. Her pits are like the Forbidden Forest. And when she strips to go into the shower, you can see her bush sticking out even from the side.”

Ginny giggled, but grimaced. “Ew. Luna?”

Hermione considered it. “Maybe. She’s a bit too…lofty…for me, but she does have a great bum.”

Ginny nodded. “The best in our year, and it isn’t even close.”

“You’ve got a nice bum, too,” Hermione pointed out. “And mine isn’t too shabby either.”

“No, your bum is to die for,” Ginny said. “What about Phlegm?”

Hermione shook her head immediately. “If she was single? She’s really nice looking, and I wouldn’t mind seeing her out of her kit, but I wouldn’t want to get intimate with her. She’s too domineering.”

“Yes, she is that,” Ginny agreed. “Would you go for Susan Bones? Or Hannah?”

“Hannah does have a great bum,” Hermione said. “But she’s got nothing up top. Susan, however, has huge tits. I’ve been jealous of her for years. And yet she’s still so thin. I don’t know how they got so big.”

Ginny shrugged. “Some girls are just lucky. So, we’ve established that you’d be okay with Susan. What about Daphne? She’s in your year, isn’t she?”

Hermione shrugged. “She’s not bad, for a Slytherin, but she’s still a bit rude. Still, she’s got perfect hair and I would love to get a closer look at what she’s hiding under her robes,” Hermione said with a slightly mischievous smile.

“Susan and Daphne,” Ginny tallied. “What about older girls? Could you go for someone a bit older?”

“How much older?” Hermione asked.

“McGonagall.”

Both girls started giggling. “Ew,” Hermione managed to say. “Just ew.”

“Yeah, I had to ask,” Ginny said, laughing. “What about Tonks? She’s cute, even with the pink hair.”

“Yes,” Hermione blurted out very quickly before she could stop herself.

Ginny eyed Hermione. “Anything you need to tell me?”

Hermione blushed. “Not really. I was just thinking of her a few minutes ago when I was writing my paper. I was wondering if Metamorphmagi could, you know, give themselves a cock.”

Ginny’s face brightened. “I bet she can! That’s so weird. But also it would be really cool. I wonder if she can change how it looks and everything, like she does with her nose and her hair. We should ask her!”

“No, no, no, we can’t tell anyone,” Hermione said, panicking slightly. “Or at least not yet. I need to finish my research! Then we’ll go to St. Mungo’s and talk to a Healer in confidence.”

“Fine,” Ginny frowned. “But I think she could help. I bet she’s grown herself a cock before. You could interview her and everything. See if her experiences were like yours.”

Hermione thought for a second. “Okay. Maybe afterwards. But not until I get as much data as I can.”

“Fair enough,” Ginny said happily. “So, Susan, Daphne, Tonks, anyone else? Maybe a Quidditch player? Alicia Spinnet is gorgeous, and she’s got great knockers.”

“Actually, I’d rather have Angelina,” Hermione said with an embarrassed grin. “I like her hair, and she’s really nice most of the time. I think she’s interested in Fred, though.”

“Fred?” Ginny pretended to gag. “What does she see in him?”

Hermione shrugged. “I guess she thinks he’s funny. And he is very intelligent, even though he doesn’t apply himself,” she said, frowning at the notion of someone not working hard in school.

“Yeah, but,” Ginny said. “He’s a prat.”

Hermione shrugged. “Not arguing with you there. I’d like to see Katie without her kit on, but you know her friend, Leanne? The Ravenclaw in her year?”

Ginny shook her head.

“She’s the one that wasn’t wearing knickers and got hit by a stray wind-summoning charm in Flitwick’s class last October,” Hermione said conspiratorially.

“Oh, right! I know who she is now!” Ginny smiled as she remembered hearing the gossip. “Didn’t her robes get all tangled up and half the class got a peek at her pussy before she was able to cover herself?”

“Yes, and I heard that it may not have been an accident,” Hermione’s voice lowered. “I hear that she averages one slip like that a month. Some people say she’s been hit by an obscure curse that causes her to forget to wear underwear, but I was there when her robes got caught on the suit of armour and her boobs popped right out in the Defence corridor last March. I saw her walking directly towards that suit of armour, and she wasn’t pushed into it at all. I think that wasn’t an accident.”

Hermione nodded at Ginny’s look of incredulity. “I think she’s a bit of an exhibitionist. And I think Katie’s in on it. Everyone knows they’re secretly dating.”

Ginny rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “Wow. Are you ready for the next experiment yet?”

Hermione looked down at her cock. “I don’t know.”

Ginny looked over at her friend. “Well, then find out, you know…” she pantomimed jerking off a cock.

Hermione blushed. “Okay.”

She wrapped her right hand around her cock experimentally and started to jerk her hand up and down. She felt very exposed, sitting there with her legs wide open, stroking her cock right in front of a naked girl. Her cock stirred slightly, and, encouraged, Hermione started to stroke herself a little faster.

Despite her increased tempo, her cock didn’t seem to be getting much harder. It got a bit longer, but it was still rather floppy.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Hermione asked, frowning down at her cock.

“Nah, it’s the same thing I did earlier,” Ginny said, watching from her perch on the bed.

“Then why isn’t it getting hard?”

Ginny shrugged. “Maybe you’re not ready yet.”

Hermione checked the wall clock again. “It’s been almost a half-hour. I should be fine.”

“Maybe you just need a little encouragement,” Ginny observed. “Think of one of those girls you decided on, like Susan or Daphne. Or Tonks.”

Hermione tried to picture each of them in the nude. While it was a very enjoyable thought, particularly in Tonks’ case, it had no effect on her cock. Frustrated, she let go, letting her penis flop down onto her stomach.

“Damn thing won’t get hard,” she muttered.

“What if I gave it some encouragement?” Ginny said reasonably. “You responded well to my touch.”

“Yes, but I’m supposed to get data on me wanking, not data on you helping me wank,” Hermione said a bit grumpily.

“Oh yeah,” Ginny said, remembering. Both girls stared at Hermione’s thoroughly limp cock.

“I’ll give it a few more minutes,” Hermione decided. “Maybe then I’ll be able to masturbate right.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” agreed Ginny. “In the meantime, do you mind if I touch myself again? I get horny watching you.”

“Sure,” Hermione shrugged, then smiled as a rather naughty idea came to her. “Can I help?”

Ginny froze. “Help?” she said cautiously.

“Yes, help,” Hermione said. “You helped me before. Maybe it’ll help me get horny enough that I can continue my research and wank properly when you’re finished.”

“Oh, er, okay,” Ginny agreed, obviously a little uncomfortable. Apparently, Ginny was fine with touching another girl, but hadn’t really planned on herself being touched by one.

Hermione decided to put Ginny as much at ease as possible. “I’ve never touched another girl,” she admitted softly. “Just myself. Can you show me how you do it?”

Ginny nodded shyly after a moment and sat up, spreading her legs wide and dangling them over the edge of her bed. “I start like this.” She put two fingers on her pussy lips and moved them in a slow clockwise motion. “It helps get me going.”

Hermione got up and squatted down on the floor between Ginny’s legs, watching closely. Ginny had her fingers touching the area between her outer lips and her large inner lips. Her vagina was repeatedly opening and closing as Ginny’s fingers moved in a clockwise motion around the edges of her inner lips. Hermione watched, transfixed. Somehow it was much hotter seeing this up close.

Ginny blushed, a bit uncomfortable but very turned on by Hermione’s interest.

“Can I try?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, okay,” Ginny said after a brief hesitation, moving her hand out of the way. “Be gentle.”

“Of course,” agreed Hermione. She reached out her left hand and lightly touched the top of Ginny’s pussy with two fingers, feeling the soft red hair. She slid those fingers down, collecting some of Ginny’s wetness, until they were in the same spot Ginny’s fingers just vacated. She somewhat inexpertly started moving them in a reasonably close approximation of the clockwise motion she had just witnessed.

Ginny groaned. “Yes, like that. A little higher.”

Hermione obediently shifted her fingers, and Ginny’s body responded. Hermione could feel more juices leak out of Ginny’s vagina. As she let it soak her fingers, Hermione detected the faint scent of Ginny’s pussy. It was a bit musky, but somehow intoxicating. She leaned closer and breathed in, letting the scent fill her nostrils.

“Wow,” Ginny said, her eyes closed. “That feels great.”

Hermione’s fingers completed anther trip around the edges of Ginny’s inner lips. And then they completed another. And another. A few minutes later, Ginny stopped Hermione, her face flushed.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she breathed. “Then I put a finger or two in, like this.” Ginny gently inserted her middle finger into her vagina, slightly twisting it as it went in. She then pulled it out and inserted both her middle and her ring fingers inside. She slowly moved them in and out.

“Each time they go in,” Ginny said breathlessly. “I let my thumb brush my clit.” She demonstrated.

“I can do that,” Hermione said confidently. Ginny nodded and pulled her fingers out with a soft squelching sound.

Hermione collected more of Ginny’s wetness on her middle and ring fingers, then gently inserted them into Ginny’s canal. It was a weird feeling, having her fingers in another girl’s vagina. She’d had her fingers in her own pussy many times. Sometimes she’d managed to fit three in! But Ginny’s pussy felt slightly different. It was a bit looser than her own, despite Ginny being a year younger. Hermione’s fingers had more room to work than she had anticipated. She twisted them slightly, exploring Ginny’s depths.

Ginny groaned in pleasure. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

Hermione smiled. This was majorly turning her on. Her cock twitched, yet maddeningly still didn’t stiffen. Hermione hoped it wouldn’t be too long before she would be ready to go again. In the meantime, she slid her fingers partway out and with the quickest of touches, flicked Ginny’s clit.

Ginny cried out softly. Hermione again inserted her fingers, almost corkscrewing them into Ginny’s canal. Then she slid them out, let her thumb lay the lightest touch she could manage on her clit, then slid her fingers back in. Each time Hermione’s fingers came out of Ginny’s vagina, she flicked her clit just a little bit harder than the previous time.

Ginny’s legs were trembling slightly, and she was starting to moan continuously. The slightly musky odour of her pussy was thick in the air, and Hermione was breathing it in deeply. Her own scent wasn’t bad, but for some reason, Ginny’s was far more enticing. Hermione suddenly wondered what Ginny tasted like and suppressed an urge to give Ginny’s pussy a long lick from bottom to top.

Ginny suddenly groaned rather loudly and bucked her hips against Hermione’s hand, forcing her clit against Hermione’s thumb. She went somewhat stiff and trembled in that position for a few seconds, then collapsed back on her bed, her pussy sliding off Hermione’s hand.

“Whoa,” Hermione said, her fingers dripping with wetness.

“Merlin’s pants,” Ginny said in a raspy voice. “That was the best one I’ve ever had.”

Hermione felt a sudden rush of pride. She brought her fingers to her nose and breathed in deeply. She then stuck out her tongue and licked a tiny bit of Ginny’s juices. Its taste was rather good, though it left a slight aftertaste reminiscent of sweat, or perhaps the ocean. Either way, Hermione liked it, and enthusiastically started licking more from her fingers.

Ginny’s breathing was calm now, though her face was still flushed pink. “Can I hire you to be my personal sex toy?” she mumbled.

Hermione giggled. “Maybe.”

“But seriously, Hermione, that was great,” Ginny said. “Hey, are you recovered yet? Are you ready to jack off?”

Hermione rolled onto her side and both girls looked down at Hermione’s cock. It was twitching slightly, but still flaccid. “I guess not,” Hermione said, a little disappointed. She reached down with the rather wet hand that still had quite a lot of Ginny’s juices and spread them around the tip. Her cock didn’t respond. “Dammit,” Hermione swore under her breath.

She turned back to Ginny to see that Ginny was lightly running her fingers over her pussy. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on masturbating again?”

Ginny smiled sheepishly. “I usually do a couple sessions. I can sometimes go for three or four. And looking at your cock is making me horny, even if it’s all soft and everything.”

Hermione smiled back. “Can I help again?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “You really liked it that much?”

Hermione shrugged. “To be honest, yes. Fingering you made my penis twitch. I think if I helped you out again, I’d be ready for the next experiment.”

“Well, if you insist,” Ginny giggled. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Hermione licked the rest of Ginny’s juices off her fingers, then nibbled her lower lip. “Actually, I was wondering…” she paused.

“Wondering what?” Ginny asked curiously.

“IwaswonderingifIcouldeatyouout,” Hermione said very quickly.

Ginny looked at her. “You really are turning bi.”

Hermione flushed. “It’s this penis. It’s making me want to do all kinds of dirty things to you.”

Ginny looked down for a moment. “Well, I have to admit that I’ve been having fun experimenting with you. I think I might be turning bi too.”

“It’s okay,” Hermione said. “Even when we figure out how to get rid of my cock, I’ll still be fine with it if you want to continue what we’ve been doing. Girls are allowed to have a little fun with each other, after all.”

Ginny smiled. “I’d like that.”

“So can I?” Hermione asked, smiling back.

“Can you what?” Ginny said, confused.

“Can I eat you out?” Hermione inquired eagerly.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Ginny said. “You want me to lay down”

Hermione shrugged. “Whatever.”

Ginny leaned back and again spread her legs. Hermione climbed onto the bed, positioning herself on her stomach between Ginny’s legs. She scooted forward until her face was centimetres from Ginny’s pussy. She could still feel the heat radiating off it. The musky odour was even stronger, but Hermione didn’t mind. She placed a kiss on the soft hair just above Ginny’s pussy. Then, remembering some tips from one of the books she had read, she started moving her lips in a small circle, placing kisses on the areas where Ginny’s thighs met her pussy. She then kissed the very top of Ginny’s slit, just above her clit hood.

Ginny groaned. Encouraged, Hermione stuck out her tongue and tentatively licked Ginny’s slit from bottom to top, enjoying the audible reaction she was getting. She could taste the young redhead’s juices all over her slit. Moving to Ginny’s outer lips, she softly massaged them with her tongue and pressed kisses everywhere she licked. She was a bit surprised to find that she didn’t mind the soft red hair underneath her tongue. It added a bit of texture, and she briefly wondered if kissing a man with a beard would feel similar.

Meanwhile Ginny grabbed Hermione’s head in her hands and forced it against her pussy. Hermione quickly figured out what she wanted and obligingly darted her tongue into Ginny’s canal. “Do that again,” Ginny gasped. “Yes, like that. Just like that.”

Hermione dutifully probed Ginny’s vagina with her tongue, but soon started also flicking her tongue against her clitoral hood. Ginny moaned in frustration, but Hermione continued to tease her. She’d kiss the clit hood, then shove her tongue as deep as it would go into Ginny’s canal for a few seconds, her upper lip pressed against Ginny’s clit, then back off and kiss the clit hood again.

“A little longer,” Ginny gasped, trying to get Hermione to properly kiss her clit, but Hermione continued to be a tease. She didn’t want Ginny to cum too quickly, after all. She was rather enjoying herself.

Every time Ginny would get close, Hermione backed off, placing kisses around the outside of Ginny’s canal and clit. Ginny tried bucking her hips and tried shoving Hermione’s face against her clit, but Hermione repeatedly denied her orgasm.

Finally, after teasing her for a minute more, Hermione’s tongue darted out and just barely bumped Ginny’s clit. Ginny immediately went rigid, her fingers digging into Hermione’s scalp and her thighs trapping Hermione’s head in place. She panted, not even able to moan.

Ginny’s hips bucked one, twice, three times, then she collapsed back onto her bed, her hands slipping off Hermione’s head and getting tangled in her bushy hair. Hermione winced, but gently extricated Ginny’s fingers and sat up, stretching. She felt her back pop slightly, sore from being in one position for so long.

Hermione gazed down at Ginny’s sweaty body. Her pussy was utterly soaked. The red curls were matted with moisture, and there was a noticeable damp spot on the sheets underneath Ginny’s bum where her juices had trickled down.

Ginny’s face was slack as she tried to catch her breath. “That was…” she said, then gasped. “That was amazing. I hate you so much. I hate you _so_ much. Oh, Merlin, you are a right tart, Hermione. Teasing me like that.”

Hermione smiled. “I try.”

Ginny grinned weakly. “Is your cock ready yet?”

Hermione had forgotten about her cock. Even without looking, she knew she was ready. A glance down confirmed that she was already at half-mast. She stood up, and Ginny looked over at Hermione’s cock. “Good,” she breathed. “Because if you’ll give me a minute, I am going to shag your brains out.”

Hermione froze. “Say what?”

Ginny grinned. “You heard me. I want to fuck you so hard you can’t move.”

“But, your virginity?” Hermione said, getting excited but not wanting Ginny to make a decision she would later regret.

Ginny waved a hand lazily. “I’ve just lost my virginity with a girl, and even if you fuck me, I won’t have lost it with a guy yet, because despite you having a dick, you’re still a girl. And I want to make you feel how you just made me feel. And you can finish your research.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione wanted there to be no doubt that this was what Ginny wanted. “You’re absolutely sure?”

Ginny nodded. “Give me a couple minutes and you can shag me any way you want. Except in the arse.”

Hermione made a face. “I don’t think I want that anyway.”

Ginny smiled. “Good. While I rest, why don’t you write some notes about what it’s like to eat a girl out? I’m sure you could get a nice paper from that.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea.” She dashed over to her cot and grabbed a fresh roll of parchment and her quill. Ginny slowly sat up, working the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. She was tired, but still horny. Hermione had teased her for so long that her second orgasm, as violent as it was, just hadn’t done it for her.

Ginny examined Hermione’s semi-hard cock, a bit apprehensive. She’d used sex toys before, and even owned her own dildo that she’d secretly saved up for and ordered while at Hogwarts, but it was a small dildo and not as thick as Hermione’s penis. Still, her pussy shouldn’t have trouble stretching as much as it needed to, especially since it was already so well-lubricated.

After about ten minutes, Ginny felt ready. “You done?” she asked hopefully, rubbing herself a little in anticipation.

“Almost,” Hermione replied distractedly. “Got a few more notes I need to take.”

Ginny eyed the three feet of parchment Hermione had already filled up. “I didn’t know my pussy was _that_ interesting,” she commented.

Hermione shrugged. “I just don’t want to forget anything.”

Several interminable minutes later, Hermione finally set her quill and parchment aside. She looked at Ginny, a small smile on her face. “I’m ready.”

“Finally,” Ginny said. “You took so long that your cock is soft again.”

Hermione glanced down. “Oh, yeah, it is.” She grabbed in her hand and began to pump it.

Ginny got up and walked over. “Let me get it ready,” she said, and knelt down between Hermione’s legs. She leaned forward and teased the cock from between Hermione’s fingers. She then slipped it into her mouth, lubricating it as much as possible. She felt it slowly swell.

“That feels wonderful,” Hermione sighed above her.

“Ihs suppos’ toh,” Ginny said around a mouthful of cock. As Hermione’s cock began to push against her throat, Ginny allowed it to slide out of her mouth. Two quick pumps with her hand and Hermione’s cock was standing at full attention.

Ginny stood up and gave Hermione’s cock a gentle tug. “Come on, let’s do it on my bed.” Still gripping Hermione’s cock, she led her over to the bed. Ginny sat down on her bed and grabbed her pillow. Placing it behind her, she leaned back and spread her legs, grinning nervously up at Hermione as the other girl somewhat awkwardly climbed onto the bed. Ginny felt so ready for this, but her first time was still likely to hurt.

Hermione knelt in between Ginny’s legs, looking down at the girl. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Ginny nodded. “Yes. Just go slow, okay?”

“Of course,” Hermione said. She looked down and grasped the base of her cock. Leaning forward and bracing herself with her spare hand, she carefully prodded Ginny’s pussy with the tip. Sliding her cock up along Ginny’s slit, Hermione tried to gather as much moisture as she could. The feeling of Ginny’s hair tickling the underside of her cock was exquisite.

Ginny reached up and brushed Hermione’s dangling hair out of her face, then caught her eye. “Stop fooling around and put it in,” she said breathlessly, very aroused. “I’m as ready as I’ll get.”

Hermione lined up the tip of her cock with Ginny’s entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Both girls moaned simultaneously. Watching Hermione’s cock enter Ginny’s pussy was the hottest thing either girl had ever seen. Ginny giggled nervously. “I’m okay so far. I’ll let you know if it hurts,” she encouraged Hermione.

Another inch slid inside. Hermione felt like she was about to break Ginny’s pussy, it was so tight, but the redhead just groaned again. She slid another inch in, and then another. Ginny’s breath hitched, and Hermione stopped.

Ginny managed a weak smile. “Give me a moment to get used to you. It hurts a little, but it’s a good sort of hurt.”

Hermione took her hand off her cock and gently massaged Ginny’s pussy with her thumb. “Does this help?”

“Ooh, it does,” moaned Ginny. “You can put a little more in.”

Hermione eagerly did so, trying to go as slow as she could so as to minimize Ginny’s discomfort. She managed to put in a little more than another inch before she felt her cock hit something.

“Ow,” Ginny winced. “I think you hit the end.”

Hermione backed out about a half inch. “Looks like you took all but an inch,” Hermione said, gazing down at her cock. “Which means that if I’m a bit over six inches, then you took over five of them.”

“I was hoping to take all six,” Ginny said, a bit annoyed. “I wanted to feel you go balls-deep.”

Hermione grinned and reached underneath her cock. She placed a finger behind her balls and flicked them forward a bit until they touched Ginny’s arse. “There you go. My balls are touching.”

“That’s cheating,” Ginny said, but smiled anyway. She took her eyes off of Hermione’s cock sticking out of her pussy and leaned her head back. “I think I’m ready for you to go again, now that we know how much I can take.”

“Good,” Hermione said in relief, slowly pulling her cock back out and eyeing how sopping wet it now was. “Because it was really hard to stand still. I wanted, well, I _want_, to plow you.”

Hermione lined her cock up again with Ginny’s pussy and slowly slid it back in, being careful to stop just before she caused Ginny pain.

She pulled her cock almost all the way out, leaving just the head in, then pushed her way back in. It was an incredible sensation. Ginny’s pussy felt like it was made for her penis. It was tight, but not so tight that she couldn’t move in and out. It was very well-lubricated, yet gripped Hermione’s shaft in an extremely pleasant way.

Hermione sped up a little, trying to find a good rhythm. She shifted the angle a few times, and fell out more than a few, before finally managing to find a rhythm that worked. She earnestly began pumping in and out of Ginny’s pussy at a steady pace. She shifted her eyes up to Ginny’s face and the young redhead smiled up at her, clearly enjoying the sensation, until…

“Ouch!”

Hermione immediately pulled her cock fully out at Ginny’s cry. She had accidentally gone too far and hit Ginny’s cervix. “Sorry, sorry,” she said. “Are you okay?”

Ginny grimaced, but nodded. “Go a bit slower, maybe?”

Hermione nodded and carefully slid into Ginny’s canal again, once again enjoying the sensation of sliding her cock into a pussy. She kept her eyes focused on her cock, making sure that she didn’t try to put too much in.

Gradually, Hermione picked up the pace until she again pounded away at a steady rhythm. She could hear Ginny’s breathing shorten a bit. The knowledge that she was making Ginny feel good energised Hermione. She started going a bit faster, but again, after a few dozen thrusts, she accidentally went too far.

“Ouch!” Ginny cried again.

Hermione slid her cock out, already apologizing. “Sorry, I am so sorry!”

Ginny grimaced up at her. “Maybe we should try a different position.”

“Like what?” Hermione asked. “Do you want to be on top?”

Ginny considered it. “I’m afraid my weight will push me onto you harder than I want to.”

Hermione thought for a moment. “I read somewhere that doggystyle allows for deeper penetration in some women. Maybe I won’t go too far then.”

“Okay,” Ginny said. “Let’s try that.” She scooted back, then rolled over onto her hands and knees, presenting her arse to Hermione.

Hermione ran a hand over Ginny’s pert rear. It was a beautiful bum. It was curvy, yet firm.

Ginny looked back over her shoulder. “Hey, what are you waiting for?”

Hermione shook herself. “Sorry. I was just looking at your adorable bum.” She looked down at her cock, then back up at Ginny’s arse, figuring out the ideal angle. She scooted forward on her knees until her cock slid up Ginny’s bum. It felt good having her cock nestled in Ginny’s crack, but Hermione knew that Ginny was likely not quite ready for buggery, and to be honest, Hermione wasn’t very interested in it either, especially if there were far better places for her new penis. Speaking of better places…she reached a hand around Ginny’s torso and groped around for her pussy. Finding Ginny’s entrance, she carefully lined up her cock and slowly slid it in.

“Oh, Merlin’s saggy pants,” Ginny groaned. “That feels even better!”

Hermione had to agree. Her cock slid in so much easier in this position. She carefully worked it forward, waiting for any resistance that told her she was at Ginny’s limit. But it never came. She suddenly felt hair tickling her balls, and then she couldn’t go any further.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Ginny said, looking back at Hermione over her shoulder.

“I can’t go any farther,” Hermione said, pushing a bit against Ginny’s arse to make sure.

Ginny grinned. “I took it all?”

Hermione smiled back at her. “You took it all.”

“Good,” Ginny said, relief evident on her face, then turned her head back around. “Now fuck me. Don’t be too gentle.”

Hermione eagerly obliged. She found it was easier on her hips at this angle. The first few rather overenthusiastic thrusts resulted in her cock falling out of Ginny’s pussy. After a bit of experimentation, Hermione found a rhythm where her cock only came about halfway out but allowed her to go a lot faster without worrying about it falling out.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she pounded Ginny’s pussy. It was a wonderful feeling to be shagging Ginny like this. Her cock was as hard as ever and the sensation of Ginny’s vaginal wall sliding along her length was taking her breath away.

Both girls were panting and gasping in pleasure after only a minute of this. Hermione felt control slipping out of her grasp. She sped up, wanting this. Needing this. Ginny was moaning breathlessly, and she gripped the bedcovers in clenched fists.

Hermione sped up yet again, pounding Ginny’s snatch. Each time she bottomed out her balls slapped against Ginny’s hairy pussy, giving both girls a wonderful sensation. Ginny disentangled one hand from the sheets and slid it back, massaging her pussy in tiny circles.

“You know what we forgot?” Hermione said through gritted teeth, her hands on Ginny’s hips, pumping her cock in and out of Ginny with reckless abandon.

“What?” Ginny gasped, her fingers massaging her clit.

“Birth control,” Hermione said, speeding up yet again.

“It’s fine, I’m on the potion,” Ginny managed to say before letting out a long groan.

“Good,” Hermione croaked. “Because I don’t think I could stop either way.”

With that, she felt all control leave her. She leaned forward along Ginny’s back, feeling her rock-hard nipples slide along Ginny’s sweaty skin as she pounded her pussy.

Ginny groaned, enjoying the slight angle change that came with Hermione’s movement. It felt like every single centimetre of her pussy was on fire.

Several dozen thrusts later, Hermione felt her balls seize up. She moaned loudly as her balls eagerly emptied into Ginny’s warm snatch. Ginny groaned just as loudly, feeling her vagina fill with Hermione’s warm spunk.

Hermione’s cock twitched inside Ginny’s snatch twice, three times, four times. The fifth time, Hermione felt herself soften and she slid off of Ginny, feeling her cock slide out with a squelching noise.

“Merlin’s balls,” Hermione said, laying on her side, her eyes closed. “Merlin’s saggy, hairy, balls. That was amazing.”

Ginny merely grunted, and Hermione opened her eyes to see that Ginny hadn’t moved. Her fingers were flying over her pussy, and Hermione realised that she hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Can I help?” she said, sitting up with no small amount of effort.

“No,” Ginny said shortly. “Almost. There. So Close.”

A few seconds later, Ginny shuddered, then collapsed, groaning in pleasure.

Hermione crawled up the bed and lay down next to Ginny, placing her head mere inches from Ginny’s. “Hey,” she said warmly.

One of Ginny’s eyes opened. “Hey.”

On an impulse, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ginny right on the lips. Ginny’s eyes widened in shock, but she didn’t pull away.

Taking this as encouragement, Hermione kissed her again. And again. On the fourth kiss, Ginny reciprocated, flinging her arm over Hermione and pressing her body against Hermione’s.

Hermione felt her breasts smash against Ginny’s larger ones. Her still-sensitive cock was lying against one of Ginny’s legs, which shifted slightly, causing the leg to rest against Hermione’s pussy. Hermione felt a wave of pleasure, and kissed Ginny again enthusiastically, raising a hand and running it through Ginny’s tangled red hair.

They lay there for a few minutes, making out while they recovered, then Ginny rolled onto her back. “You should probably log your data now.”

Hermione nodded and reluctantly sat up, feeling Ginny’s leg slide out from between her own. She gazed down at her cock. It was still shining with Ginny’s juices, but it was mostly soft again. It would probably be several hours before she could do anything else.

Hermione stood up and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine-thirty. She doubted anyone would be awake before noon, except perhaps Mrs. Weasley, and she knew that the Silencing Charms on the door would make all the others in the house think they were still asleep.

She sat down on her cot, grabbed her notes and quill and started writing.

“Ahem,” Ginny said from the bed. Hermione looked up and Ginny gestured at Hermione’s crossed legs.

Hermione flushed. “Sorry,” she said, opening them. “Are you still horny after all that?”

Ginny shook her head. “But I still like looking at it.”

“I do too,” Hermione said shyly. “I don’t know if that’s weird or not, but it’s very interesting.”

Ginny nodded. “And cute.”

Hermione smiled and went back to her writing. She wrote down every single detail she could remember, especially the feeling of her cock inside of Ginny’s pussy. She made sure to write at length _exactly_ how the orgasm had felt when she came inside Ginny. She noted the foreplay, and how it seemed to have helped quite a bit. She mentioned how the first position didn’t work out very well, and how doggystyle seemed to be much easier on both of them. She wrote about having to go slow at first, even though all she wanted was to pound Ginny’s brains out. She wrote about how her cock seemed to take control of her and she had to fight to keep her head, and how it was for naught because she lost control at the end and could not have stopped even if she had wanted to.

Several feet of parchment later, Hermione put down her quill and stood up, stretching. Ginny, who had been dozing off in her bed, yawned and sat up as well.

“Finished?” Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. “I think so. All that’s left for me to get experience with, oddly enough, is masturbation.” She glanced down at her fully flaccid penis. “And I don’t think I will get any data on that for a few hours. I’m done for a while, I think.”

Ginny grimaced. “Me too. I’m a little sore,” she said, rubbing a hand over her still-bare pussy.

“I’m very sorry,” Hermione apologised worriedly. “I didn’t mean to…”

Waving a hand dismissively, Ginny cut her friend off. “It’s all right. I wanted it, and I’m glad it happened. I’ve been ready for a while, and I don’t think I would have been having sex with Harry anytime soon. I’m glad it was with you,” she said, smiling up at Hermione.

Blushing, Hermione nodded. “And I’m glad I lost my virginity with you. Or at least, part of my virginity.” She became a little flustered. “My penis-virginity. Oh, you know what I mean,” she snapped as Ginny giggled.

A sudden noise outside the door caused both girls to freeze. Hermione grabbed her wand and tiptoed over to the door. Pressing her ear against it, she listened closely.

“I think your mum is up. She’s heading downstairs,” Hermione whispered.

Ginny glanced at the clock. “It’s not even ten. I thought Mum’d be asleep until eleven at the earliest, since everyone was up so late last night.”

Hermione shrugged. “She probably wants to check on George, or get a head start on breakfast.”

“We should probably get dressed,” Ginny said, standing up. “I don’t know about you, but I badly need a shower.”

“Yes, I could certainly do with one,” Hermione said. “Do you want to go first?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Want to shower together? Our shower is large enough for two. I could wash your back, or perhaps wash something a little lower down?”

“Tempting, but I’ll pass,” Hermione said after a moment of thought. Seeing Ginny pout, she added, “At least this time. I don’t know when we’ll be able to get up to St Mungo’s, so there’s a good chance I’ll need another shower before that. Perhaps then?”

Ginny brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and shrugged. “I guess I can wait. You go first, and I’ll see if I can find some clothes that you can wear underneath your robes that will work a little better than those skimpy knickers.”

Both girls giggled, thinking of trying to shove Hermione’s penis into a pair of knickers. Hermione remembered trying that earlier and it had not worked very well at all. Hermione pulled on the robes she wore earlier and tied the belt very securely around her waist. She forwent any underclothes, trusting that no one would bother her on her way to and from the bathroom. Grabbing a fresh set of robes from her trunk she slipped out of Ginny’s room and padded down the hall, again rather enjoying the brush of air on her bits. She stifled a giggle as she remembered the man at the water spigot at the Quidditch World Cup who was wearing a nightgown and saying how he liked “a nice healthy breeze ‘round my privates, thanks.” If only she’d known then how right he was, she may not have giggled so much. Then again, perhaps she would have laughed even harder, because it was rather freeing, and she did like it quite a bit.

Still smiling to herself, she approached the bathroom and reached a hand out for the doorknob only to find it locked. Hermione froze, her eyes widening. Someone was definitely inside. She took a step back and leaned against the wall, thinking hard. She could go back to Ginny’s room, but if she did, someone else might take the bathroom after whoever it was inside right now was finished. But if she waited out here, someone else might come by and want to talk to her or worse, want her to help with something.

Hermione reached up a hand and brushed her tangled mass of hair out of her face. There was nothing for it; she had to risk staying out here. Her heart pounding in her chest, she tried to adopt a look of unconcern on her face, just in case someone passed by.

Thankfully she had but to wait a few minutes before she heard the doorknob turn and saw someone step out of the loo.

“’Ermione,” Fleur smiled at the suddenly terrified young woman. “I ‘ope you got some sleep?”

“Not really. Not enough,” Hermione managed to say, eternally thankful that her voice was mostly normal. “And you?”

Fleur laughed softly, her soft fingers winding a simple hair tie into her long silvery-blonde hair that-normally-Hermione-hated-so-much-but-now-was-so-beautiful-and-distracting-and-oh-no-she-felt-the-tip-of-her-penis-poking-at-the-front-of-her-robes. “Of course not,” she said reproachfully. “After last night? Why, Bill and I ‘ave been up all night with George. I am no ‘ealer, but between Bill and I we were able to stabilize ‘im.”

“Good,” Hermione gasped, looking everywhere but at Fleur’s blue eyes or her full lips or the way her light blue dressing gown was rather sheer and did little to hide her curves. She felt oddly woozy, and she suddenly really wanted to say something, _anything_ that would impress Fleur.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask whether Fleur remembered to use the Olden-Fenwick technique when performing the Blood Stemming Spell in order to bypass the inherent resistance of cursed wounds towards healing magic, but then a sudden noise down the hall made them both look up.

Ginny was peering around the door to her room, staring at the two women. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it, realising with a sinking feeling that she was now just as susceptible to Fleur’s veela charms as Harry and Ron were. This could be a very, very big problem.

“Ah, Ginevra,” Fleur greeted. “’Ow are you?”

Ginny grimaced, “I’m all right. Still tired. I was just seeing who was talking.”

Fleur smiled prettily. “Of course, we did not mean to disturb you. Au revoir, Ginevra, ‘Ermione.” And she glided down the corridor and down the stairs.

Ginny gave Hermione a look, then glanced significantly at the visible bulge in the front of Hermione’s robes. Hermione smiled weakly. _Thanks_, she mouthed at Ginny, then swept into the bathroom before anyone else could show up.

Drawing her wand, Hermione cast several locking charms at the door, then added a weak Silencing Charm, just in case. She quickly disrobed and slipped into the shower, turning the water a little cooler than she normally liked it. Her penis was still mostly erect, but thankfully it quickly softened as the lukewarm water ran over it. Hermione sank down in the shower, letting the water run over her. That had been extremely close. If Fleur had looked down…well, there’s no way she would have mistaken what was causing the bulge in _that_ particular location. She probably saw tented robes a dozen times a day what with every unattached male that even thought about hitting puberty unable to help themselves when she was near.

Hermione resolved to avoid Fleur whenever possible until this whole mess was sorted out, or until she figured out how to resist her allure. She felt a wash of guilt come over her as she remembered how strong the urges had been. Perhaps she should not have been so hard on Harry and _especially_ Ron, if that was how they felt every time they encountered Fleur.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and quickly washed herself. She hesitated slightly when she got to her penis, unsure if she needed to pull the foreskin back to clean underneath it or if penises, like vaginas, were self-cleaning. Deciding to be safe, she pulled it back and gently scrubbed the head as well.

Her breasts and pussy tingled slightly when she ran her fingers over them, and Hermione suddenly had a feeling that though her penis would be difficult to arouse so soon, the same could not be said of the female genitalia that she still possessed. After all, she’d not actually had an orgasm from clitoral or vaginal stimulation in over a week, which was, if Hermione was honest, a long time for her.

Perhaps she could get out her favourite dildo and see if it would still fit inside her pussy….

Hermione shook her head. That was not a good idea. She’d had enough excitement for the morning. No need to be silly about it. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. A quick wave of her wand dried her and she pulled on the clean robes. Unfortunately, these robes were a bit more fitted than the ones she’d been wearing, and so it was harder to conceal her penis. Even fully flaccid, it bulged out just enough to be noticeable.

Well, she’d just have to make a run for it. Hermione unlocked the door. Slipping out into a thankfully empty hallway, she dashed to the door of Ginny’s room, only to find it locked.

“Ginny,” she hissed through the door. “It’s me, Hermione.”

The door promptly opened and Hermione squeezed inside. She sighed in relief.

“Any more trouble?” Ginny asked, going back to sit on her bed.

Hermione shook her head. “Thankfully, no. But Fleur might be a big problem.”

Ginny nodded sagely. “I heard her voice and thought I’d check on you, just to make sure. I’m glad I did.”

“It was so _strong,_” Hermione said with no little bit of disbelief. “Her allure. All I wanted to do was impress her. And it was all I could do to not stare at her chest.”

Hermione sighed. “At least I know to expect it now.”

Ginny let out a slight giggle, “It was a little funny seeing you ogling her like that.” Before Hermione could retort, she tossed a pair of pink bloomers at Hermione. “This is the best I could find. I got those a few years ago as a birthday gift from Auntie Muriel, who still hasn’t realised that those went out of fashion a century ago. But they have room for your penis.”

Hermione slipped her robe off and pulled the rather ugly bloomers on, tucking her penis down. They were far more comfortable than the knickers, but her penis was still uncomfortably compressed. She winced but nodded her thanks at Ginny. “They’ll do. At least if I get an erection, it will be mostly restrained by these. Hopefully there won’t be a bulge large enough to see.”

Ginny shrugged. “It’s the best I’ve got. I didn’t exactly stock up on underwear for women with dicks.”

“I’m sure they sell those on Knockturn Alley,” Hermione said darkly as she pulled on a lacy white bra. “For those crossdressing men that linger there.”

Making a face, Ginny stood up. “Ew. With that disturbing thought now in my head, I’m going to get my own shower. Be back in a few.”

Hermione nodded and finished dressing, then collected the rolls of parchment that she had covered in foot after foot of notes. Tapping them with her wand, she bound them in a ribbon and sealed them so that no one but her would be able to undo the ribbon. It would be catastrophic if someone were to stumble across them accidentally.

Hermione pulled out a book that had a chapter on Polyjuice Potion and began to read, trying to find out why she had ended up with a penis. Surprisingly, she wasn’t in as much of a hurry to get rid of it as she had been when she first woke up. Her penis had rather grown on her. Hermione groaned to herself as she imagined Ron sniggering at the horrid pun. It would be handy to know how to reverse it, but there was no reason for her to reverse it _immediately_. In fact, it would be just as handy to see if something like this could be reproduced. That way she could have a penis whenever she wanted instead of having it all the time or having it none of the time. One gulp of an intentionally misbrewed Polyjuice, and after an hour, she’d revert to her real form, but with a dick. And another gulp of an antidote, and she would be back to normal.

Hermione grinned to herself. Unlike the Horcrux research she had been doing, this was rather fun. And she deserved a day or two off to do some research for pleasure. Or perhaps a week. Especially if Ginny would stick around for that entire time…


	5. Talking With Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny seek Tonks' advice... and get a little more than they had bargained for.

It wasn’t long before Ginny returned from her own shower and both girls slowly but steadily made their way through Hermione’s stack of books on potions and transformative charms. It was quiet save for occasional footsteps belonging to people heading past Ginny’s bedroom and down the stairs. Thankfully no one stopped to interrupt them, and Hermione soon found herself with some rather promising leads on what caused her current predicament.

At approximately half ten both girls looked up when a soft knock came at Ginny’s door, followed by Mrs. Weasley’s anxious face as she poked her head inside. The light from the window cast the lines on her face in sharp relief. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Mrs. Weasley looked as if she’d aged a decade in the last few weeks. “Good, you two are awake,” Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice. “How are you feeling, Hermione?”

“Fine, thanks,” Hermione said, a little surprised that she could answer that honestly, considering her morning.

“I’ve whipped up a spot of breakfast if you girls want to come down,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I’m afraid most of us are having a bit of a lie-in today, but there’s sausages and some bread and cheese if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Ginny said, standing up. “I’m starved.”

Hermione followed them down to the kitchen, acutely aware of her penis jiggling slightly despite being compressed slightly by the bloomers she was wearing under her robes.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Hermione?” Mrs. Weasley said, pausing on the landing. “You’re walking a tad differently.”

Hermione flushed, her mind quickly coming up with a good excuse. “Just a few bruises from the thestral last night,” she said, trying to sound unconcerned. “I put some numbing potion on my thighs but they’re still a bit tender.”

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied with this and after offering the use of some of her own potions, which Hermione quickly refused, continued down to the kitchen.

Harry and Ron looked up as soon as they entered and shifted their chairs at the table to make room for Ginny and Hermione. Hermione took a seat next to Mr. Weasley with Ginny sliding in on her other side. Hermione hid a wince as the hard wood of the chair pinched some of the skin of her scrotum underneath her thigh. She shifted as surreptitiously as she could and quickly took the plate of sausages that Mr. Weasley offered her.

Both girls ate hungrily, their earlier exertions making them hungrier than usual. Thankfully no one appeared to notice their increased appetites and both girls were able to mostly avoid small talk. Everyone seemed to be carefully avoiding the topic of last night, though Hermione couldn’t help but occasionally sneak a glance at the bandage tightly wound around George’s head. Most of the Weasleys seemed to be awake, though Fleur (to Hermione’s relief), Bill, Charlie, and Kingsley were all absent.

Hermione spoke up midway through breakfast.

“Who made the Polyjuice we used last night?” she asked as casually as she could.

Mr. Weasley looked sad. “We used Alastor’s stash. Why do you ask?”

Hermione shrugged and forced a small smile. “It worked extremely well, but I happened to notice something a bit off about the coloration. I didn’t know if Polyjuice ever expired.”

Fred suddenly looked up from his porridge. “Uh, George and I made some of it.”

George nodded. “Mad-Eye, er, Alastor, didn’t have enough for all seven of us, and we happened to have some we’d whipped up ages ago.”

“Why were you brewing Polyjuice?” Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously from the stove.

Fred grimaced. “We were thinking of using it in our line of disguising products. A temporary partial Polyjuice. Enough to disguise yourself enough to disappear in a crowd.”

“We could never get it to work right,” George said unhappily. “Alastor needed two more doses, so we grabbed some and gave it to him.”

Hermione barely managed to avoid reacting to this. _Two doses?_ That meant that someone else had taken the same flawed potion she had. She caught Ginny’s eye and saw that Ginny had come to the same conclusion. Thankfully their reactions went unnoticed as Mr. Weasley asked the twins about the rest of their concealment products.

For the rest of the meal, Hermione carefully studied the others who had taken the Polyjuice. Harry looked normal, Fred and George seemed to be unchanged, save for George’s ear, of course. Ron certainly seemed like himself, and Tonks looked fine.

Hermione froze for a second. _Tonks!_ She could talk to Tonks. She, being a Metamorphmagus, would have to know as much about human transfiguration as anyone apart from perhaps Professor McGonagall. And Hermione trusted Tonks. She was weird, yes, but she had managed to gain Remus’ trust and win his heart and Remus did not trust nor love easily. She could bring Tonks up to Ginny’s room after breakfast and ask her for ideas.

Soon breakfast was over, and Harry and Ron turned to her, Ron leaning across Ginny. Hermione managed not to groan. She didn’t need this right now. Their preparations for taking down Voldemort could wait.

“So, what now?” Ron asked in a low voice.

“I was thinking we could take a day off,” Hermione said, thinking fast. “I’m still very tired from last night.”

Harry frowned. “Since when do you take days off?”

Hermione managed a weak smile. “I didn’t sleep well. And we can’t get anything done if we’re all exhausted.”

Ron still looked sceptical.

Hermione cast around for another excuse. “I also have some reading I was hoping to do. Spells and charms I need to research.”

Ron and Harry visibly relaxed. “Sure, Hermione,” Ron said. “We’ll make a list of possible hiding locations for the Horcruxes and we can go over them with you tomorrow.”

Hermione smiled. “Good. I’ll make my own list and we can compare them.”

Ron reached out and gave her hand a brief squeeze and followed Harry out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, then looked over at where Tonks was sitting, conversing with Remus in a low voice.

“Tonks?” she said. When the two newlyweds looked up, she gave them an apologetic smile. “Could Ginny and I talk to you in her room? We have a potential problem that you could help us with.”

Tonks frowned. “Does it need to be done today? Arthur asked Remus and I to check on Muriel’s defences today.”

“It’s not of immediate importance,” Hermione said, not untruthfully. “I really can’t say more down here. But it is somewhat urgent.”

Tonks looked at Remus, who shrugged. “Go ahead. I can deal with Muriel on my own.” Tonks leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then followed Hermione and Ginny upstairs.

Hermione immediately sat down on her cot with her hands folded tightly in her lap out of nervousness. Ginny waited for Tonks to enter, then closed the door and cast a quick _Muffliato_.

“What’s up, Hermione?” Tonks asked curiously, leaning against Ginny’s dresser.

Hermione hesitated. Now that Tonks was actually here, she was having second thoughts. What if Tonks didn’t know anything? What if Tonks went to Remus, or worse, Molly?

Ginny, seeing Hermione’s hesitation, flopped down on the cot next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. “There was a reason Hermione asked about the Polyjuice at breakfast. She apparently had some…side effects.”

Tonks eyed Hermione. “I don’t see any. Usually you’ll turn a rather nasty shade of puce or have rapid hair or eyelash growth if the Polyjuice is made incorrectly.”

Hermione and Ginny winced. That was not a mental image they wanted to see.

“Well, her side effects are a little…different than that,” Ginny said.

Tonks shrugged. “Well, are they at least visible?”

Hermione let out a short nervous giggle. “Yes, very visible.”

Tonks looked from Ginny to Hermione and back. “Can I see them? I can’t help you unless I know exactly what they are.”

Ginny looked over at Hermione and gave her a nod of encouragement. Hermione stood up and, pulling her robe open, she nervously lowered her bloomers to reveal her cock.

Tonks’ elbow slipped off the dresser and she fell to the floor in astonishment. “Merlin’s balls, you have a penis!”

Hermione quickly pulled her robes back over her crotch, her face bright red. It was one thing to be exposed in front of Ginny, but quite another thing to be showing in front of Tonks.

Tonks pulled herself up and approached Hermione. She reached out a placating hand. “It’s fine. Really, it is. I was just shocked. Have you always had a penis?”

Hermione was indignant. “Of course not! I just noticed it this morning! I think it’s a side effect of the Polyjuice last night.”

“Hmm,” Tonks said, rubbing her chin, her hair unconsciously turning blue as she thought. “I didn’t wake up with a cock, and I’ve never heard of this happening because of Polyjuice Potion.”

What?” Hermione yelped. “There’re other ways for a girl to get a cock?”

Tonks waved a hand distractedly. “Sure, there’s gender reassignment potions and spells, but those are permanent.”

“I hope mine isn’t permanent,” Hermione replied, more than a little concerned that it would be.

Ginny put a hand on her arm. “I doubt it is. Tonks will know how to fix it.”

“Well, I’m not a Healer, but if I’m remembering my Potions texts right, boomslang skin is one of the ingredients in Polyjuice, right?”

“Of course,” Hermione said, her eyes widening. “That might be it!”

Ginny waved a hand. “Not following you guys, over here.”

“Well, boomslangs are African snakes, and they’re very venomous,” Hermione explained. “Their skin is very magical, but also very finicky. Therefore, it’s closely regulated by the Ministry and hard to get a hold of.”

Tonks cut in. “Putting in too much can very well be fatal but putting in too little can make your potion behave very unpredictably. I’ll bet you a week’s pay the twins hadn’t ever made it before, and so they were so afraid of putting in too much that they accidentally put in too little.”

Hermione frowned. “Then why didn’t you wake up with a cock?”

Tonks shrugged. “Like I said, potions can behave unpredictably. We should talk to the twins and see if they added too little boomslang skin.”

Hermione vigorously shook her head. “We’re not telling them I have a cock.”

“Of course not,” Tonks smiled. “I’m very discreet.”

Ginny snorted. “When you’re not tripping over things, sure.”

“That’s different,” Tonks shot back. “I scored very well on my interrogation and seduction exams during Auror training.”

“Please, can we get back to what to do about my cock?” Hermione begged. “Should we go to St. Mungo’s?”

Tonks shrugged. “That’s what I’d recommend. I’ll take you, but not for a couple days.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked, confused.

“For one thing, St. Mungo’s is gossip central. There’s only a few Healers we Aurors trust to not blab, even if bribed, and typically we must schedule appointments with them several days in advance if it’s not an emergency. For another, word of what went on last night is sure to make its rounds, especially with an influx of Death Eaters suddenly arriving with ‘mysterious injuries.’ You don’t want some nosy wanker to put two and two together and realize what went on last night from our side.”

Hermione was unconvinced. “I guess so. But what will I do until then?”

Tonks shrugged. “It’s not that noticeable, so it shouldn’t affect your plans.”

“But what if I get an erection around Harry or Ron? These robes wouldn’t hide it.”

“Can you get an erection?” Tonks asked. “Is it, well, fully functional?”

Ginny spoke up. “Actually, she can do more than that.”

Hermione shot her a warning glance, but Ginny ignored it. “She can get hard and she can cum.”

Tonks’ eyes widened. “I take it that you’ve already been messing with it?”

Both girls nodded nervously, and Tonks grinned. “Nothing wrong with that. What all have you done?”

Hermione looked down, feeling rather self-conscious. “Ginny gave me a handjob, a blowjob, and then we had sex.”

“Wow,” Tonks whistled. “I’m a little shocked, I’ll admit. Never thought Hermione would go for girls too. Ginny, maybe, but not you, Hermione.”

“I didn’t until this morning,” Hermione explained. “This thing is making me feel all weird. Ginny started looking really good to me all of a sudden, and she was curious, and so we…. experimented.”

Tonks shrugged. “I have no problem with it. I experimented myself at Hogwarts, and I was younger than both of you. I figure both of you are responsible enough to handle it.”

“Will you tell Mum?” Ginny asked, a bit fearfully.

Tonks shook her head. “Of course not. I must admit, I’m a little curious, Hermione. Can I see your penis again?”

Hermione nodded and pulled her robes aside again.

“You’re a bit hard,” Tonks said matter-of-factly, leaning forward to peer more closely at it.

Hermione blushed. “I was remembering having sex. It felt really good.”

Tonks smiled. “I don’t blame you. Mind if I touch it?”

Hermione shook her head. Tonks knelt in front of her and gently grasped Hermione’s member in between two fingertips. She gently lifted it up and pulled it to and fro, examining it closely.

“Huh. You still have a vagina underneath. Never seen that before,” Tonks said offhandedly as she continued to examine Hermione’s cock. “Does it still work too?”

Hermione shrugged. “I think so. I used the restroom earlier and urine came out of it like it always has instead of coming out my penis. But we didn’t really bother with stimulating it and I haven’t really felt anything from it while we were having sex.”

Tonks frowned. “That’s weird.” She gently slid a finger up and down Hermione’s slit. “Your pussy still feels like it’s normal. I wonder why it didn’t get excited when you were aroused.”

Hermione shrugged. She was a little distracted. Tonks’ finger felt extremely good along her slit. She mentioned this to Tonks, who nodded.

“I have a theory. You weren’t attracted to girls before this morning, correct?”

Hermione shook her head. “Not really. Some curiosity, but I never even thought about acting on it.”

Tonks smiled. “Many straight girls feel that. It’s totally normal. I think, and this is just a guess, but when you are around a girl you find attractive, your penis gets hard. But if you were around a guy you found attractive, you would probably feel what you’ve always felt in that regard, and possibly get wet.”

Hermione stiffened. “We are NOT bringing Ron in here to test that.”

Ginny, who had been watching their exchange with unusual quiet, snorted in disgust. “Ew, I still can’t get over you being attracted to my brother.”

Hermione flushed. “He’s a really good man, Ginny. Just…still maturing.”

“Ew,” Ginny said again, and Tonks laughed.

“Oh wow,” Hermione suddenly said softly, her attention returning to Tonks’ explorations. The Auror now had her small hand wrapped around Hermione’s shaft and was starting to jerk Hermione off. Hermione felt her cock stiffen and it was all she could do to keep from whimpering in pleasure. Tonks obviously had a ton of practice jerking off guys, as her fingers knew exactly the amount of pressure needed.

“I want to see you cum,” Tonks explained. “It’d be interesting to find out if you are actually fertile.”

Hermione barely heard her. She leaned back on the cot, supporting herself with quivering arms. Tonks’ fingers felt almost as good as Ginny’s pussy had. And remembering that tight warm pussy and how it felt around her cock quickly sent Hermione over the edge. She screwed up her eyes and felt her cock buck in Tonks’ hand. The sensation was rapidly becoming familiar to her but was no less satisfying.

“Not bad,” Hermione heard Tonks mutter and she opened her eyes blearily to see Tonks holding a handful of her cum. Tonks reached with her other hand into her robe and, pulling out her wand, muttered a quick spell. Hermione’s cum seemed to glow blue for a moment, then returned to its normal milky white colour. Tonks vanished it with another wave of her wand, then stood and sat down on the cot on the other side of Hermione.

“What was that spell?” Hermione asked curiously.

“It’s a quick fertility test. It was commonly used for centuries since inbred purebloods have a chance of being sterile. Soon as they would hit puberty, they’d be tested. The sterile ones were, er, disposed of.”

Ginny and Hermione gasped. “That’s horrible!” Hermione exclaimed.

Tonks shrugged. “That stopped a long time ago, though, when the fertility potion was invented. Three drops every month for the first year of life, and the child would be guaranteed to be fertile. Which you are, by the way, Hermione. Congratulations.”

Hermione frowned. “I’m not planning on impregnating anyone while I have this cock…”

Tonks smiled. “Of course not. But it’s interesting that, as far as I can tell, this is a perfectly functional copy of Harry’s penis.”

Hermione bolted upright. “Wait, what?”

Tonks frowned. “I thought you knew. When you transformed back, you somehow kept a copy of Harry’s cock.”

“We thought that at first, but it’s not the same colour as his skin,” Ginny pointed out. “Hermione’s much browner than he is.”

Tonks shrugged. “Perhaps the transformation used her skin colouring for it. I don’t know. But I can guarantee you that it is a perfect copy.”

“How do you know what Harry’s cock looks like?” Ginny said, her face darkening.

“I also transformed last night,” Tonks pointed out.

“And you decided to just take a look inside his pants while you were under the potion? I can’t believe you did that!” Ginny was almost shrieking. Hermione put a calming hand on her arm.

“Look, we were out of danger and the potion hadn’t worn off yet. I was curious,” Tonks shot back. “Besides, it wasn’t like I hadn’t seen it before… oops.”

“What?” Ginny yelled. Hermione quietly grabbed her wand and cast another silent _Muffliato_ at the door, just in case. It would definitely not do to be overheard right now.

Tonks looked furious at herself. “I never did anything with Harry. It was two summers ago, okay? I was part of the rotation assigned to Privet Drive to keep an eye on him, remember? Well, it was a really hot summer, so he almost never closed his window. Even when he wanked. And it was really boring, guarding him. So sometimes I watched from the tree outside his window.”

Tonks gave Ginny a calming smile. “I never let him know I was there. It was just something to pass the time. He’s got a good body, though he’s skinnier than I usually go for. And as I’m sure you know now; he’s got a very good cock. Though it was a bit smaller back then. That’s part of why I looked last night. I wanted to see how big it had gotten.”

Ginny was still visibly furious. “I can’t believe you perved on him like that. He was fifteen and you were what, twenty?”

“I was nineteen,” Tonks shot back. “And he was basically doing it out in the open. It wasn’t my fault the tree outside his window is a great spot to watch the whole street from. I shouldn’t have done it, I know, but I was so bored, and it was hard to ignore when he was doing it right inside the open window.”

Hermione gently touched Ginny on the shoulder. “It’s not a big deal,” she said. “It was several years ago, and Tonks admitted she shouldn’t have done it. I might have done it myself, if I was bored. It doesn’t mean she was coming onto Harry or anything.”

“Of course not,” Tonks agreed quickly. “Harry’s nice, but he’s not my type. And after all, I’m married, remember?” She raised her hand so they could see her ring. “Remus and I may have a more…open…relationship, but I’d never go after Harry.”

“See, Ginny?” Hermione said softly. “And Harry only has eyes for you.”

Ginny nodded, and she visibly calmed. “I’m sorry. I just… get a little defensive. There’s a lot of girls after Harry.”

Hermione nodded. “I know. But he’s not stupid.”

Ginny cracked a grin. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say that…”

All three women laughed. Hermione felt herself relax and sink back into the pillows. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that they had asked Tonks.


	6. The Perks of Being a Metamorphmagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks has seen a lot of genitals in her days, and decides to show them off to two eager young women.

“Tonks,” Hermione said after she finished laughing. “You mentioned that you and Remus have an ‘open relationship.’ What did you mean by that?”

Tonks smirked. “We’re not exactly a normal couple. Being a werewolf, he’s out of commission for several days each month. Therefore, he said if I had any needs that he couldn’t take care of, I could take care of them myself with whomever. And once the war really started, and he and I were off on missions, we agreed that we could take care of ourselves as needed.”

“Wow,” Ginny remarked. “Do you, you know, take care of those needs a lot?”

Tonks shook her head. “Not as much as you’d think. Honestly, I generally just have a wank if I get horny, and it’s only if I’m really in need of a good fuck that I’ll go find someone. I always disguise myself during it anyway. Can’t have people thinking I’m some slut.”

Ginny and Hermione giggled.

“I was wondering,” Hermione started nervously. “Since you’re a metamorphmagus, can you, er, give yourself a penis?”

“Sure,” Tonks shrugged. “I can disguise as anyone, as long as it’s human. It’s harder to do men than women, though just giving myself a penis is really easy. I used to show off different penises I’d seen to my roommates at Hogwarts. Or they’d bring in a picture of a guy from one of those sleazy mags and I’d try to copy his cock. It gave me a lot of practice controlling my powers, so I didn’t mind it.”

“Wow,” Ginny said. “How many cocks have you seen?”

“Loads,” Tonks smiled. “I was a bit promiscuous my sixth and seventh years, and then in Auror training sometimes you hit the showers and a guy is in there. You quickly learn to get over your embarrassment. Though by then, I didn’t have any embarrassment left to get rid of.”

“Can I see one?” Ginny asked. “I’ve only seen drawings until Hermione this morning.”

“Yeah, all right,” Tonks said. “But don’t tell anyone I’m doing this. Except Remus, but he won’t care so no point bringing it up unless he asks.”

“Of course not,” Hermione said while Ginny nodded.

Tonks grinned at them, then rose and stood in front of them. She quickly shucked her robe, laying it neatly on the cot next to Hermione, unhooked her bra to reveal medium-sized breasts with small pink nipples, then slid down her panties to reveal a small hairless pussy.

“How do I look? Fuckable?” Tonks winked at Hermione. “Since you’re attracted to girls. At least for now.”

Hermione nodded, her eyes roving over Tonks’ lithe body, her eyes particularly drawn to Tonks’ pussy. It looked almost as small as Ginny’s but decidedly more mature and just as sexy. Tonks’ inner lips poked out slightly between her small outer ones, and on them Hermione could see the tell-tale glisten of moisture.

“Are you…wet?” Ginny blurted out, and Tonks smiled easily.

“A bit. Hermione’s cock is rather attractive, and I do enjoy giving handjobs.”

Hermione looked down at her flaccid cock. She hadn’t bothered to put it away, so it was resting comfortably against her right leg.

“Hermione, do you prefer me with a bush…” Tonks screwed up her face and suddenly a wild batch of soft pink pubic hair appeared on her pussy. “Trimmed…” The bush was quickly replaced by a small patch of pink fur on top of her mound. “Or none.” Tonks’ pussy reverted to its previous hairless state.

“Uh, none, I guess,” Hermione said. The first bush was far too much hair for her liking, and while she did think the smaller bush was cute, it didn’t look right on Tonks’ pussy.

Tonks winked at her. “Me too. It’s much neater that way. Remus likes me with a full bush, though.” The unkempt bush reappeared.

“I think it’s the werewolf in him,” Tonks leaned forward, pretending to speak conspiratorially. “He also likes me to have hairy legs and pits too. More animalistic, I guess.”

Hermione shook her head, trying to hold back a smile, and Ginny looked disgusted. “Too much hair for me,” Ginny said.

“Anyway, let’s see if I can do this. It’s been a while since I’ve tried.” Tonks screwed up her face, and suddenly a cock appeared where her pussy had been.

Hermione and Ginny stared at it. It wasn’t erect, but it was at least semi-hard, as it was definitely not shrivelled up like Hermione’s had been. The tip extended down about an inch past Tonks’ small balls.

“Recognize it?” Tonks said, opening her eyes.

Ginny nodded. “It’s Hermione’s…er…Harry’s.”

Tonks smiled. “Yep. I figured I’d start with one you’d recognize.”

“Can I touch it?” Hermione said, curious.

“Sure, just be gentle,” Tonks said. “I get horny easily when I give myself a penis. All the new sensations, you know.”

Hermione nodded. “I know what you mean. It’s overwhelming at times.”

She reached out and gently grasped Tonks’ cock. It felt really strange, touching a cock but not feeling the sensations herself. She peeled back the foreskin and then drew it back over the tip several times, enjoying the sight of the foreskin moving back and forth. Sure, it was a perfect copy of the one currently attached to her own body, but somehow it was really hot to hold a penis belonging to someone else. The cock was slowly getting erect, and soon it was sticking straight out, pointing towards Hermione’s chest as she continued to steadily stroke the shaft.

Tonks grunted. “That feels really good. Might want to stop before I go off.”

Hermione immediately withdrew her hand, and Tonks sighed. “Whew, I was getting close. Any other cocks you two want to see?”

“Can you do a big one?” Ginny asked.

Tonks smiled, and suddenly her cock grew another three inches. Ginny giggled. “It looks so silly.”

Tonks looked down. “Oh, forgot the balls.” She quickly expanded the balls so that they were proportional to the large member she now possessed.

Hermione’s eyes were wide. “There’s no way any girl can take that.”

Tonks shrugged. “You’d be surprised. But most girls? No chance.”

“I couldn’t take it,” Ginny said. “I could barely take Hermione.”

“How big can you make it?” Hermione said, still eyeing the massive penis.

“About…” Tonks screwed up her face. “This big.”

Hermione and Ginny both gasped. Tonks’ cock, even semi-flaccid again, now extended past her knees. It had to have been over fifteen inches long, and at least seven inches around. The circumcised tip was about the size of Ginny’s fist, and the balls were each bigger than golf balls and sagged five inches below her groin.

“Merlin’s pants,” Hermione said, her hand over her mouth. “That has to be a giant’s cock.”

Tonks laughed. “I doubt it’s that big, but yes, it’s way too big to be of any use, other than a party trick. One girl almost fainted when I showed it to her in my dormitory. I rarely do it, because it honestly weighs a ton. I might be able to make a bigger one if I really tried, but the bigger it gets, the harder it is to do. Just like I don’t morph into people Hagrid’s size unless I have to. I can go bigger, but it’s too much work to be worth it most of the time, and it makes me feel bloated all over.”

“I don’t think any woman could take a penis that size, no matter how many numbing potions she takes! Now make it really small,” Ginny giggled.

Tonks winked at them and suddenly the giant cock was replaced by a very small penis, barely two inches long. Her balls were barely the size of Hermione’s thumbnail.

Hermione couldn’t help but join Ginny in giggling. “It’s so tiny!” Hermione laughed. “I bet I wouldn’t even be able to feel it inside me!”

Tonks thrust her hips forward, pretending she was fucking someone. The tiny penis flopped around, and Hermione and Ginny giggled harder.

“What about one with a normal length but is really fat?” Ginny asked.

Tonks grinned and her penis grew three inches in length but quite a bit more in girth.

“That won’t fit in me either,” Ginny noted.

Tonks shrugged. “You might be surprised. I’d rather have it thick than long, myself.”

“What about people? Can you change into a person?” Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded. “Yes, but I don’t like doing it. Why?”

Hermione blushed. “I was just wondering if you could do Ginny, but if she had a penis.”

Ginny turned to stare at Hermione. “What in Merlin’s name?”

Hermione’s face turned a deeper red. “I was just curious to see what you’d look like with one. You’ve seen me with a penis.”

“Yes, but…” Ginny said, flustered. “Oh okay. I guess it’s fair.”

Tonks looked at her. “Are you sure?”

Ginny nodded. “Why not? Will you at least give me a cute one?”

Tonks smiled. “Of course. But it’d be easiest if you got naked. It’s hard to judge body proportion through robes.”

“Oh, right,” Ginny said. She quickly stood and pulled her robes over her head, then unclasped her bra and slide her panties down. “Do you need to touch me or anything?”

Tonks shook her head. “No, a visual is good enough. You’re very cute, by the way. I can understand why Hermione couldn’t help herself.”

Ginny blushed and grinned up at Tonks, putting a hand on her hip and striking a sexy pose.

Hermione gazed hungrily at Ginny’s nude body. She felt her cock begin to stiffen against her leg. It was so difficult to not be hard when Ginny was naked.

A movement in the corner of her eye caught Hermione’s attention, and she glanced over at Tonks to see a perfect copy of a naked Ginny standing before her, from flaming red hair all the way down to her small but perky breasts, her slightly hairy pussy, and her tiny feet.

“I figured I’d get as close to you as I could before trying to give you a cock,” Tonks said, looking down at herself. “It’s easier that way.”

Hermione looked from one girl to the other, unable to spot a single difference. “You did an incredible job, Tonks.”

Tonks gave a dramatic bow, which looked particularly ridiculous on Ginny’s slight frame. “Thank you, my lady. Now for the cock you desired to see.”

She straightened, and suddenly a cock appeared in place of her pussy.

“It’s small,” Ginny pouted disappointedly.

Hermione gazed at Tonks-in-Ginny’s-form’s cock. It was definitely smaller than her own, but it didn’t look any thinner. In fact, she thought it might be a little thicker than her own. It hung down limply, semi-flaccid and uncut. The balls seemed to be the same size of her own, perhaps a bit larger. However, they were definitely a bit saggier, as they dangled slightly lower than the tip of Tonks’ penis. A small dusting of thin red hair framed the penis, though Hermione didn’t notice any on the scrotum.

“I think it’s cute,” Hermione said enthusiastically. “And I think I’m getting wet!” Indeed, gazing at the cock was causing the familiar feeling of moisture in her vagina.

“It’s still small,” Ginny said, crossing her arms. “I wanted a big one.”

Tonks raised an eyebrow. “Don’t make assumptions. Do you want to touch it?”

Ginny shook her head. “No thanks. It’s weird enough seeing myself but with a penis.”

Hermione raised her hand slightly. “I want to touch it.”

Tonks nodded at her and Hermione slid off the cot to kneel in front of Tonks, who quickly morphed back into her own body but kept the same penis. Hermione reached out a hand and gently prodded the penis several times, then grasped it in her hand. Lifting it up, she gave the ballsack a quick once-over with a finger, then slowly started to stroke the penis.

Tonks groaned. “That feels good.”

“I want to see how big it gets,” Hermione explained.

Tonks leaned over and grabbed her wand and pointed it at her cock. She muttered a quick lubricating spell, and Hermione immediately noticed how much easier it was to stroke Tonks’ cock.

She could feel Tonks quickly growing in her hand, and it was mere moments before she sensed Tonks was fully hard. She dropped her hand to admire it. “Actually, I think it’s bigger than mine,” she commented. “Fully hard, at least.”

Tonks nodded. “I gave her a grower. Some guys’ cocks look small at first but grow large when you get them hard. It fits Ginny, I think. Unassuming most of the time but fiery when provoked.”

“Oh,” Ginny commented from the cot. “I guess I like it, then.”

“I do too,” Hermione commented as she resumed jerking Tonks off.

“Merlin, don’t stop,” Tonks grunted. “I’ve been horny ever since I saw your cock, Hermione. I really need to cum.”

Hermione grinned up at her. “Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

“Oh, that’d be great,” Tonks sighed. “Have you done it before?”

Hermione shook her head. “But Ginny did it to me and I remember what felt good.”

“Keep your jaw relaxed,” Ginny said from the bed. “It’s easier that way.”

Hermione nodded and brought her face close to Tonks’ cock. It smelled rather nice and musky, similar to how Ginny smelled when Hermione went down on her. “It even smells a little like you,” she told Ginny before opening her lips and, for the first time ever, slipping them around a penis.

It was an odd feeling, having a cock in your mouth, Hermione thought to herself. She slowly leaned forward, letting more of it slide into her mouth. She couldn’t take more than perhaps four inches, no matter how much she tried.

“Relax, Hermione,” Tonks muttered. “You’re doing fine. Just keep moving.”

Hermione slid it almost all the way out, then slowly bobbed her head up and down, twisting her hand around the part of Tonks’ cock that she couldn’t take in her mouth. She unconsciously reached her other hand down, slipped it behind her mostly flaccid cock and her dangling balls, and started to gently massage her pussy. Sucking another woman’s penis while another woman watched was making her so aroused. Tonks moaned again and ran her hands through Hermione’s hair, obviously resisting the urge to grab Hermione’s head and thrust it down on her cock.

This thought made Hermione even more aroused and she started sucking with additional enthusiasm. Soon she started to taste precum in her mouth, and it was surprisingly pleasant. Far less salty than her own cum was. She could feel Tonks breathing harder, and within a minute Tonks groaned, her hands forming fists in Hermione’s bushy brown hair. Hermione suddenly felt cum spurt down her throat. She choked and let Tonks’ cock slip out of her mouth. Hermione managed to swallow most of what was in her mouth as the rest of Tonks’ cum shot onto her lips and chin and then dripped down to her breasts.

“Sorry,” Tonks said, stepping back to give Hermione some room to breathe. “I forgot to warn you.”

Hermione managed a weak smile. “It’s ok,” she said around the cum coating her lips. “It just surprised me.”

“How does it taste?” Ginny asked curiously from the cot.

“Why don’t you try some?” Tonks said. “There’s plenty on her.”

Hermione turned to Ginny, resisting the urge to wipe her mouth clean if Ginny was wanting a taste of Tonks’ cum. But to her surprise, Ginny knelt down and instead of using a finger to wipe some off Hermione’s chin, she leaned down and licked the cum that had dripped onto Hermione’s breast.

Hermione jerked as Ginny’s tongue slid across her left nipple.

“Mmm, not bad,” Ginny said as she tasted Tonks’ cum. “Better than Hermione’s.” She leaned forward and took Hermione’s nipple between her lips, sucking the rest of the cum off it.

Hermione flushed, and both her cock twitched and her pussy fluttered with sudden warmth.

Tonks smiled down at them, amused. “Do you two need some time alone?”

Hermione shook her head and wiped her mouth and chin off with her hand.

“Oh, you’re not going to eat it?” Tonks said, disappointed. “Does it taste bad to you?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head. “I just wanted to see if you were fertile too.”

“Nope,” Tonks said, reaching over and grabbing her wand. “Here, see.” She cast the spell again on her cum and it turned black briefly, before returning to its normal milky clear colour. “I haven’t figured out how to make cum properly. It’s not as easy as you’d think. So far I can just make it taste okay.”

“That must be useful,” Hermione noted. “You don’t have to worry about protection.”

Tonks smiled lopsidedly. “Yep. Though I can still get pregnant myself, so I have to worry about female protection.”

“Makes sense,” Hermione said, getting up and sitting back down on the cot.

“What do you think of blowjobs?” Ginny asked her.

Hermione thought for a moment. “I think they’re all right. Much better once I figured out a good rhythm. I didn’t like the choking bit.”

“That’ll go away with practice,” Tonks said, changing back into her normal form. “Is there anything else you want to see?”

“Can you do other cocks that you’ve seen?” Ginny asked. “You said you’ve seen a lot of different ones.”

Tonks shrugged. “Sure, anyone in particular?”

Ginny shook her head. “Not really. The only person I really wanted to see was Harry’s, and I’ve seen that.”

Hermione agreed. “I don’t know who you’ve seen naked, so I don’t know who to request.”

Tonks smiled. “What about Ron?”

“You’ve seen Ron?” Hermione yelped.

“He forgot to close the door one night at Grimmauld Place last year. He didn’t know I was there, so I watched for a few minutes.”

“Ewwww,” Ginny said, looking thoroughly disgusted.

“So, Hermione,” Tonks said, ignoring Ginny. “Do you want to see Ron’s cock?”

Hermione though for a moment, then shook her head. “I’d like to see it normally, if that’s all right.”

Tonks shrugged. “Fine with me. How about Charlie? I had a short fling with him back in his seventh year.”

“Have you seen all my brothers’ cocks?” Ginny demanded.

Tonks shook her head. “Just those two.”

Hermione shook her head. “Is there anyone else we both know that isn’t related to either of us?”

“Sure,” Tonks smiled, and suddenly she had a large semi-flaccid cock. It looked to be a couple inches bigger than Hermione’s, and it had a much larger head than hers did. It was circumcised, and the balls were about the size of her own, but they hung much lower than any of the cocks they’d seen yet.

“Whose cock is THAT?” Ginny asked, leaning forward to get a closer look. Tonks obligingly stepped forward so that she was right in front of the two girls, her cock dangling just a couple of feet from their faces. Ginny immediately reached out and fondled the large balls, marvelling at how heavy they were.

“Kingsley’s. I’ve happened on him in the showers a few times. The colour isn’t right, but I’ve always had trouble with skin tones.”

“He’s huge!” Hermione said. “There’s no way he’s that big in real life.”

Tonks smirked. “I can guarantee you he is. I’ve thought about trying to hook up with him several times, but never got around to it.”

Ginny shook her head, letting the massive balls slide free from her grasp. “There is no way that penis is coming anywhere near my pussy.”

“Your loss,” Tonks shrugged. “How about…. this one!”

Suddenly her cock was a little bit shorter, probably barely shorter than Hermione’s but about as thick as hers, with large balls that were visible on either side of her penis. The entire ballsack and area around the base of the cock was covered in a thick mane of short black hair.

Again, Ginny reached out to fondle the balls. Somehow, they were even heavier than Kingsley’s were! She wondered how they would feel if she sucked on them, but the copious amounts of hair were rather off-putting.

“Meet Sirius’ cock,” Tonks said, clearly enjoying Ginny’s ministrations. “We hooked up once when I first joined the Aurors.”

“You fucked your cousin?” Hermione gasped, gazing with interest at the hairy cock. She definitely didn’t want to give that hairy thing a blowjob, but it was a rather attractive size.

“We used protection,” Tonks pointed out. “And it was just once. He hadn’t been laid in forever and I was really horny. We drank some firewhiskey, and, well, we ended up hooking up. No big deal.”

“Still, your cousin,” Hermione said, conflicted.

“It’s not that uncommon,” Ginny said, now idly running a finger up and down the shaft. “There’s not that many of us magic people, so we’re a little more lax as long as protection is used. Except those purebloods that view inbreeding as a virtue.”

Hermione shook her head. Even after so many years, the magical community still surprised her sometimes.

“Anyway,” Tonks said. “I have one more for you two.” She screwed up her face, and suddenly a long, thin cock appeared with a smaller reddish head and large and saggy balls. It was, if possible, even hairier than Sirius’ cock had been, with long, thick dark brown hair everywhere.

“Whose is that?” Ginny said. “That thing is gross.”

“Remus’.” Tonks smiled. “I think it’s cute.”

“No, thank you,” Ginny made no secret of her revulsion. Privately, Hermione had to agree with Ginny. While a long, thin cock intrigued her, the tangles of hair was a big turnoff.

“Well, that’s fine with me, because he’s my husband.” Tonks said. “I love jerking him off.” She reached down and started to stroke her cock, enjoying the look of revulsion on Ginny’s face at the rapidly hardening cock being stroked barely a foot from her face.

Tonks jerked herself off for a few more seconds, then let her long thin cock fall. “Anything else you wanted to request?”

“Does it have to be cocks?” Hermione asked.

“Not really. What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Hermione looked down and blushed. “I like looking at pussies now.”

Ginny perked up. “I want to see them too. Are there any unusual pussies you’ve seen?”

Tonks shook her head. “Not really, but I’ve seen pictures of some odd ones that I’ve managed to recreate for my roommates at Hogwarts.”

“Like what?” Ginny asked.

“Well, some girls don’t shave at all, and they can get even hairier than I was earlier,” Tonks said. “Like this…”

Tonks’ copy of Remus’ cock suddenly disappeared and was replaced by what Hermione and Ginny guessed was supposed to be a pussy, but they couldn’t really tell through the veritable carpet of curly pink hair that covered it. It extended from the inside of Tonks’ upper thighs to completely cover her lips and slit and went all the way up to about four inches below her navel.

“What in Merlin’s name?” Hermione said as Ginny gasped. “Is that a spell that some women use?”

Tonks shook her head. “Nope. Some girls just get this hairy if they don’t shave. A girl I hooked up with right after Hogwarts was like this. It was, uh, an experience.”

“I can’t even see your pussy,” Ginny marvelled.

“It’s there, I assure you,” Tonks said. “Feel for yourself.”

Ginny reached out and ran a finger through the thick curls. “I can feel it,” she said. “But you can barely see the lips.”

Tonks smiled. “It was a chore to eat her out, let me tell you.”

Hermione raised a hand and touched Tonks’ hairy pussy. “So soft,” she said in surprise. “When I let mine grow out it tends to get all coarse.”

“Perks of being a Metamorphmagus,” Tonks said with a grin. “I can make it rough if you want.”

“No,” Hermione said, petting the carpet of pubic hair. “I like it like this. I don’t think I’d like having it, though. It doesn’t seem very hygienic, and I wouldn’t want to go down on you like this.”

“As opposed to going down on me other times?” Tonks said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. “I mean, maybe?”

“I may take you up on that later,” Tonks said. “I’m getting horny again, and so are you.”

Hermione glanced down to see that her cock was indeed at half-mast. “Sorry,” she said.

“No need to apologize. After all, you have two naked women in front of you!” Tonks replied.

“What other interesting pussies have you seen?” Ginny said, clearly getting bored.

Tonks screwed up her face and suddenly Hermione felt the carpet of pubic hair disappear underneath her fingers to be replaced with smooth skin. She dropped her hand and saw a shaved pussy with inner lips that hung several inches below her slit.

“Wow, those are huge!” Ginny said, reaching out her hand to gently tug on them. “Are they sensitive?”

“Very,” Tonks said, closing her eyes.

Hermione ran a finger along them. “They’re not very attractive-looking.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ginny said. “I think it’s hot.”

“Lips like these feel great wrapped around your cock,” Tonks said. “Sometimes they’ll cling to it, as if trying to hold it inside the girl’s pussy. It feels amazing.”

Hermione’s cock twitched as a sudden urge ran through her to stand up and stick her cock straight between those lips to experience that first-hand. She quickly shoved the urge aside. Perhaps later she could persuade Tonks to change her pussy back to this so she could try it.

Ginny sat back. “Anything else?”

“A couple,” Tonks said, screwing up her face.

Tonks’ outer pussy lips seemed to grow instantly while the inner lips shrunk slightly, leaving her with a pussy whose outer lips were almost as long as the inner lips were just seconds before. Hermione stroked the slit once with her finger, watching the outer lips part easily to let her finger in. The amount of moisture leaking onto her finger let Hermione know just how horny Tonks was getting.

“I met a girl with this type of pussy back at Hogwarts,” Tonks said, her breathing quickening slightly. “She was only a fifth year when I was in my seventh, but she was bisexual and wanted to sleep with me first before sleeping with her boyfriend. Said something about it not hurting as much if you were with someone who could change the size of their cock in case it was too big.”

“Was she right?” Hermione said, gently inserting her finger into Tonks’ canal.

“Yes, she was,” Tonks gasped. “Don’t stop. That feels so good. I gave myself a smaller cock so her first time was much easier for her.”

“It’s like a little sheath,” Hermione observed, her finger inserted all the way to the second knuckle. “I can wiggle my finger around and see the outer lips jiggle.”

Tonks nodded and pushed her hips forward so that Hermione’s finger went all the way in. “It was the most amazing pussy I’ve ever stuck my cock into. I hooked up with her four more times. They were all wonderful. Now put another finger in,” she said to Hermione.

Hermione did so, and heard a soft moan from her left. She looked over to see Ginny leaning back, her legs spread slightly as she masturbated.

“Sorry,” Ginny said breathily. “It’s just so hot, seeing you finger her.”

“It’s really hot for me, too,” Tonks said through gritted teeth. She started to buck her hips forward, grinding her pussy on Hermione’s fingers. “Put the whole hand in.”

“What?” Hermione said. “Will it fit?”

“I’ll make it fit,” Tonks moaned. “Just do it.”

Hermione tentatively withdrew the two fingers and, making her hand as small as she could, slowly began to insert it into Tonks. Tonks’ pussy seemed to enlarge just enough for Hermione to push her thumb and then her whole hand in.

It was a very odd feeling, Hermione thought as she slowly twisted her hand slightly. Her hand was so well-lubricated from Tonks’ pussy that she felt trickles slowly making their way down her arm.

Tonks groaned in pleasure and started to hump Hermione’s hand, moving her hips up and down slightly. “So good,” Tonks moaned.

Hermione unconsciously let her other hand creep up to her cock. She slowly started to stroke herself, finding It somehow very hot to see Tonks hump her whole hand.

Ginny slid off the bed, kneeling next to Hermione. She slid her hand over Hermione’s helping her stroke her cock. Hermione’s eyes met Ginny’s and both girls flushed and looked away. Somehow this act felt just as intimate to Hermione as fucking Ginny had felt. Despite her distraction, Hermione did not fail to notice that Ginny’s other hand was buried in the soft red curls of her pussy.

Letting out a long moan, Tonks’ pussy seemed to clench on Hermione’s hand. Looking up, Hermione saw Tonks’ face screwed up and her hair rapidly moving through the entire colour spectrum. Pink, to red, to purple, to dark blue, to turquoise, before finally settling on a silvery-blue that swayed slightly as Tonks shook her head from side to side, coming down from her high.

Hermione’s right hand glistened as she slowly withdrew it from Tonks’ pussy with a squelching noise. Slightly grossed out, she leaned back and wiped it on the blanket behind her. Her hand now clean, she grabbed her parchment and quill and ink bottle off her pillow and started to write.

Tonks looked at her rather bemusedly. “What are you doing?”

Giggling, Ginny explained. “She’s taking notes on what it felt like to fist a woman.”

“And perform oral sex on a woman with a penis,” Hermione added without looking up.

“Yes, that too,” Ginny nodded. “She’s taken notes on what it felt like to get a handjob, a blowjob, and what it felt like to eat a woman out then fuck her in the pussy.” Ginny blushed. “I helped her with all those.”

Tonks laughed in disbelief. “Why?”

Hermione finally looked up. “Because I don’t know how long I will have this penis. I don’t know how many women have had penises, so I wanted to record as much information on my experiences with a penis while I can. Even though I have a penis, I am still a woman and as such my experience is almost certainly different than it would be from a man’s perspective.”

Ginny cleared her throat and, catching Hermione’s eye, pointedly looked down at Hermione’s crossed legs. Hermione blushed and scooted back on the cot so that her back was to the wall and spread her legs wide. Tonks and Ginny could now very clearly see Hermione’s mostly-hard cock quivering slightly as Hermione rapidly took notes.

Tonks grinned at Ginny’s rapt expression. “Like what you see?” she asked.

It was Ginny’s turn to blush. “I like looking at it. I don’t know why.”

“Nothing wrong with enjoying the sight of a good penis,” Tonks said matter-of-factly. “And that,” she nodded in Hermione’s direction. “Is a good penis. Do you think she’d mind it if I tried it? If she fucked me, she could see if different pussies feel differently. I already know that they do, but she could find out for herself.”

Hermione looked up again, her face shining. “Could I really? I would love to find out!”

Tonks laughed. “Of course.”

Heartened, Hermione returned to her notetaking with increased urgency. It was hard to concentrate, what with all the visions of herself on top, Tonks’ hands groping her breasts while Hermione fucked her small hairless pussy. Hermione tried not to think about how good that would feel and how much she wanted, no, _needed_ it. It was all she could do not to cast aside her notes and order Tonks to Ginny’s bed with her legs spread wide. Hermione bit her lower lip, trying not to moan at that particular vision. With an enormous strength of effort, she forced herself to concentrate on her notes lest she lose all control again.


	7. Tonks Demonstrates Her Impressive Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets horny while Hermione takes notes, so Tonks offers to take care of her. Hermione gets horny watching Tonks and Ginny, so Tonks then offers to take care of her as well.

Ginny noticed that Hermione’s cock was now fully hard again. She shifted slightly, feeling incredibly aroused. So aroused, in fact, that she furtively reached down and started to gently massage her pussy, secretly wishing that she could climb on Hermione and see if being on top felt just as good as being fucked from behind.

This act did not escape the notice of Tonks, who was still standing naked in the middle of the floor. She smiled down at the enraptured redhead. ‘Wishing you could fuck her?’

Ginny nodded, her eyes still on Hermione.

Tonks screwed up her face and gave herself a copy of Hermione’s penis. She reached down and started stroking it, making it begin to harden. ‘Mind if I volunteer myself to take her place? It’s been months since I last fucked a woman, and you both are making me very horny.’

Ginny blushed, watching Tonks stroke herself and liking the idea very much. ‘Okay. But can you make it like Sirius’ penis was? I think that one will fit inside me more easily. Hermione was too big unless we did it from behind. And can you make it without all the hair? I think it’s sexier when it’s smooth.’

Tonks shrugged. ‘Sure.’

A moment later, Tonks was now stroking a slightly shorter but thicker penis. Very large balls bobbed up and down as the Metamorphmagus’ cock grew to full hardness. As Ginny requested, Tonks’ groin was completely hairless.

Ginny lay back onto her bed, pulling her most comfortable feather pillow underneath her head. She spread her legs, her fingers slowly rubbing her pussy as she prepared to get fucked for only the second time in her life.

Tonks climbed onto the bed, stumbling slightly as she got into position. She grabbed her wand and cast a lubricating spell onto her fully erect penis before leaning forward so that her fully erect penis hovered at Ginny’s entrance.

As someone who had broken in many rather inexperienced partners, Tonks knew better than to give into her desire to thrust herself deep into the delicious hairy pussy before her. Instead, Tonks slipped forward just enough so that her tip was just barely inside Ginny’s entrance. Judging by the amount of moisture she was encountering in Ginny’s pussy; the lubricating spell may have been overkill.

Tonks could see a little bit of tenseness in Ginny’s shoulders and, excruciatingly slowly, gently slid into Ginny’s very wet pussy. _Merlin, she is tight_, Tonks thought, closing her eyes and savouring the sensation. It had been over a year since she’d fucked such a tight pussy. Tonks paused when she bottomed out, her balls firmly pressed against Ginny’s arse.

Opening her blue eyes, Tonks gazed down into Ginny’s brown ones. A sudden urge to taste Ginny overcame her, so she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Ginny’s. Judging by the sudden stiffening of the younger girl, Tonks wondered if she had just been Ginny’s first kiss from a woman.

Tonks kissed Ginny again, and this time felt less resistance. A third kiss met none at all and the two women’s tongues started to explore each other’s mouth. She felt Ginny palpably relax. The younger woman instinctively wrapped her legs around Tonks’ waist.

With a smile, Tonks expertly drew her hips back, then pushed them forward again. Each thrust was slightly faster and more forceful. Tonks paid close attention to Ginny’s body language, not wanting to hurt the less experienced woman.

Soon Tonks was pounding Ginny at a steady rate, each slap of her balls against Ginny’s arse accompanied by moans from both women. Tonks relished the feeling of Ginny’s wet curls against her groin every time she went balls deep. She loved the sight of Ginny unconsciously starting to nibble her lower lip as she moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure.

While Tonks’ hands were placed on either side of Ginny’s shoulders for stabilisation, Ginny’s hands were roaming over Tonks’ hips, her back, and most of all, her chest. Ginny’s fingers played over Tonks’ pink nipples over and over. Feeling daring, Tonks let her nipples grow a bit larger, accompanied by a swelling in the size of her breasts. What once were round, medium-sized breasts with small nipples were now torpedo-shaped breasts with slightly elongated, large, puffy nipples.

Unknown to either women, Hermione’s quill had slowed as the young girl kept sneaking glances over the top of her parchment. She felt a little guilty watching them fuck, but it wasn’t like they were _hiding._ And she couldn’t deny the thrill that went through her every time she peeked. It was hard to know what to stare at, really. Her eyes roamed over the smiles on their faces: Tonks with a slight smirk of possessiveness, and Ginny with nervousness coupled with pleasure. Then Hermione’s eyes fell on their breasts. Ginny’s pale breasts jiggled slightly with every thrust, and Tonks’ small….no, now _large_ breasts were now swinging slightly underneath Ginny’s palms. Hermione’s fingers twitched at the thought of cupping those breasts in her hands and feeling those puffy nipples harden. Her eyes then roved to Tonks’ firm arse, so toned from Auror training and workouts. But her eyes kept going back to the ‘business end of things,’ as the Muggle expression went. Ginny’s leg was partially in the way, but it swayed enough that Hermione got frequent glimpses of a reddish bush and a pale penis.

Hermione frantically finished her notes then set them aside. Her hands now free, she unabashedly slid them down to her groin. She bit her lip to keep from moaning when her fingers encountered her pussy. She was as wet as she’d ever been, and her penis was sticking straight out. She gathered some moisture form her pussy and spread it along the length of her cock, shuddering at the sensations. Her left hand rubbed small circles around her slit while her right hand clasped around her cock. Without hesitation, she started to wank, her eyes half-closed in pleasure but never leaving the erotic sight in front of her.

It was hard to decide who’d she rather be at the moment, actually. Burying her throbbing penis inside Ginny’s wonderful pussy, claiming as her own the woman that until today she thought as just a good friend. Or laying back and feeling a penis inside her for the first time, being pounded gently but firmly by a gorgeous woman that could change her penis’ shape and size until it was a perfect fit. Because Hermione had not failed to notice that Tonks had surreptitiously changed the shape of her penis in the midst of fucking Ginny, giving it a modest curve upward so that it more easily slid in and out of Ginny’s near-virginal pussy.

Of course, Hermione was still a virgin herself. Or at least, her pussy was. Sure, she had a small toy that Lavender gave her for her 15th birthday, and she’d started actually *using* it on occasion last year. But until today she’d never even seen a penis in real life, let alone let one anywhere near her pussy.

Watching Tonks fucking Ginny, and seeing Ginny enjoy it… Hermione very much wanted to experience this. She’d always thought that her first time would be with a boy that she loved, and lately she’d been secretly fantasizing about that time being with Ron. However, while she loved Ron very much, she knew his shortcomings very well, and he tended not to read others’ emotional needs very well. She was sure that she would eventually communicate her sexual desires to him, but she had a strong feeling that her first few dozen times with him would be rather unsatisfying.

With Tonks, though…. Hermione came out of her brief bout of introspection to see Tonks speed up a little. Tonks was clearly paying close attention to Ginny’s nonverbal cues. She was mindful and focused on making it a good sexual experience for both of them. Perhaps this just came with practice, but Hermione had a feeling that Tonks was far more observant and aware of things than anyone gave her credit for.

Hermione dipped the hand on her penis down to gather more lubrication from her sopping wet pussy before sliding up her small balls and up the length of her cock. She resumed stroking herself, her foreskin sliding up and fully over her tip before she pulled it back down to expose the head. Meanwhile, she inserted another finger of her other hand into her snatch and bit her lip to keep from moaning. The stimulation of both her penis and her pussy was sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

A sudden loud groan came from Ginny’s bed, and Hermione’s eyes flicked to Tonks, watching the older woman suddenly increase the pace. Her thrusts were no longer of someone looking for a romantic fuck, but those of animalistic need. Balls audibly slapped against Ginny’s arse with every thrust, and Ginny’s encouraging moans grew yet louder. Tonks’ large breasts swung freely, evidently forgotten as Ginny clutched desperately at the blanket underneath.

All at once Ginny’s torso went rigid as she cried out her orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut. Her legs, still wrapped around Tonks’ torso, locked tight, effectively trapping the older woman. Meanwhile, Tonks continued to pound Ginny’s pussy with short, frantic thrusts. With one final growl of desire, Tonks slammed her hips forwards and stopped, her arse quivering slightly as she came as well.

Hermione could not imagine anything hotter than what she was seeing right now. Two beautiful naked women in the heat of the moment, their eyes closed as one emptied her ball bag inside the other. Hermione could see Ginny quiver as her pussy was flooded for the second time that day. Tonks held her hips forward for a few moments, then opened her eyes and slid back, gently prying Ginny’s legs from around her torso. Hermione watched closely as Tonks’ sopping wet cock slipped free, glistening with her cum and Ginny’s juices. Somehow, she was still mostly hard. Tonks’ breasts shrank back to their normal size as she settled down next to Ginny, her back against the wall. She met Hermione’s eyes and winked, and Hermione flushed, suddenly realizing that she was putting on a show as well.

Even the knowledge that Tonks could see her masturbating couldn’t keep Hermione’s fingers from sliding her foreskin up and down, or her other hand from fingering her own sopping wet pussy. Ginny stirred and with a grunt pulled herself back so that her back was resting on some pillows. The change in angle gave Hermione a good look at the results of her coitus. Hermione moaned as her eyes flicked to the cum leaking out of her friend’s snatch.

‘Enjoying yourself, Hermione?’ Hermione’s eyes flicked to Tonks, who was now smirking and stroking her own glistening cock.

Hermione nodded.

‘Want some help?’ Tonks said, still idly and shamelessly wanking, now grabbing her wand and casting a lubrication spell on her cock.

‘Okay…’ Hermione said quietly.

Tonks’ smile widened and she gently shifted Ginny’s legs aside so that she could stand up. Her cock bobbed up and down, sticking out straight in front of her as she approached. Hermione noticed that her balls seemed larger than she remembered. Somehow, they looked even hotter than before, and as Tonks stood in front of her, reaching out and wrapping a soft hand around Hermione’s cock, Hermione reached out her own hand to fondle Tonks’ bulbous bollocks.

Sighing in pleasure, Tonks thrust her hips forward to give Hermione better access to her balls. Hermione’s fingers cupped Tonks’ large sac, marvelling at its weight. Hermione didn’t know why, but she was fascinated by Tonks’ bollocks. She mostly ignored the very erect cock protruding forward, other than letting it rest against her arm as she started to stroke the wrinkly skin underneath. Hermione could feel Tonks’ cock throb and felt very good that she was the one causing Tonks to be so turned on.

Meanwhile Tonks’ hand was feeling _really_ good on Hermione’s cock. Hermione gave a small intake of breath every time Tonks’ fingers danced across her head. However, it seemed that Tonks was mostly content to stroke the shaft, choosing to tease Hermione rather than bring her to a quick orgasm.

Both women groaned at the same time, and Hermione blushed. She shyly glanced up at Tonks and was taken aback at the lust painted across Tonks’ face. ‘Hermione,’ Tonks said slowly. ‘Is it okay if I put it in?’

Hermione, her mind clouded with incredible sensations, didn’t understand. ‘Put what in where?’

Tonks thrust her hips forward slightly, her cock sliding forward a few inches, leaving a trail of precum along Hermione’s arm. ‘This, in your pussy,’ Tonks said.

That cut quickly through the haze clouding Hermione’s mind. She quelled the nervousness that suddenly sprang up inside her. She was so, so horny. And Tonks’ cock was looking really good right now. And the thought of feeling those balls slapping against her….

Hermione gulped, glancing down at Tonks’ cock again. She really wanted this, but Tonks was so _big._ And Hermione’s pussy was _small._ Nothing so big as a real penis had ever come near her pussy before.

‘Okay,’ Hermione said softly. ‘But can you make it smaller? I think it’s too big for me.’

Tonks shrugged. ‘You’d be surprised what you can fit, but I’ll make it smaller.’ She screwed up her face, and suddenly Tonks’ cock was a little smaller, though no less erect. Hermione judged it to be five, maybe five and a half inches now. Tonks took her hand off Hermione’s penis and put it on her own, starting to stroke.

‘Scoot back,’ Tonks said to Hermione. ‘Let me get on, too.’

Hermione slid back and put a handful of pillows behind her back and head. She got into position, spreading her legs for another person for the first time in her life. Hermione’s stiff cock bounced up and down a few times as she moved, but then settled down so that it was lying flat against her stomach, still fully erect and glistening with precum. Tonks stumbled as she clambered onto the cot and knelt between Hermione’s legs. Hermione noticed Ginny sit up and brazenly stare at the two women, which made Hermione feel slightly embarrassed yet more turned on. She rather enjoyed having Ginny gaze at her with unabashed lust.

With a rather cheeky grin, Tonks leaned forward and rested her erect penis on top of Hermione’s, as if to compare their lengths. Of course, Hermione’s was currently longer and slightly more girthy. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at Tonks’ playfulness. When she looked up to gaze into Tonks’ eyes, she saw a very mischievous look in them.

Tonks suddenly backed up a little and reached down and grasped Hermione’s penis with her hand, gently pulling her shaft up so that the tip was pointed towards Tonks’ own. Tonks grasped her own cock in her other hand and manoeuvred it so that the tip of her penis was pressed against the tip of Hermione’s. Tonks pulled the foreskin back from each head so that her slightly smaller dark purple head was pushing slightly against Hermione’s reddish-purple head. With each tip glistening with precum, it looked like the two penises were kissing.

Hermione pointed this out, and the three of them shared a giggle. Slowly but determinedly, Tonks drew her foreskin up over her tip and kept going, stretching it over as much of Hermione’s tip as she could. It wasn’t quite long enough, so with a quick pop of Metamorphmagus ability, Tonks made her foreskin much longer. Now she could stretch the foreskin of her cock over not only the head of Hermione’s cock, but nearly an inch of her shaft as well.

The feeling of her penis being simultaneously compressed and enveloped was _fantastic_, Hermione thought. She was probably imagining it, but she thought could feel Tonks’ heartbeat through her penis. Even if it wasn’t a heartbeat, she could definitely feel Tonks’ cock throb against her own and knew that her own cock was throbbing as well. Tonks shifted a little, straightening herself fully to form a line of penis connecting their groins. The three women giggled again at the slightly absurd sight.

Tonks then pulled the foreskin back, off Hermione’s shaft, over both glistening heads to her own shaft, only to immediately push it back. She did this several times, causing Hermione’s breaths to come in shorter and shorter gasps. After a few more couplings and decouplings, Tonks pulled her foreskin back and shrank it to its previous size.

Smiling at Hermione’s moan of protest, Tonks slid the tip of her cock down Hermione’s length, over her small balls, before pausing at Hermione’s entrance.

‘Ready?’ Tonks grunted.

Hermione nodded, trying to relax. She wrapped her hands around her thighs, holding her legs as wide as she could without it hurting. She could feel Tonks’ torso shifting between her legs as Tonks got into position. She could easily feel Tonks’ tip just barely brushing against her soaking lips and resisted the urge to grab Tonks by the arse and force her to stop _teasing_ and just _put it in already_. Tonks’ grin faded into a look of combined lust and determination when she saw Hermione’s readiness written all over her face. She gently pushed forward, slipping the tip inside of Hermione.

A gasp escaped Hermione’s lips at the sensation of something larger than her fingers entering her for the first time since she’d gotten her penis. Tonks put another couple of inches in, paused, then a few more and Hermione felt her pussy willingly stretch to accept Tonks’ full length. She lay her head back on the pillow, staring up at the aged wooden boards forming the ceiling of Ginny’s room.

Hermione could feel Tonks bottom out inside her pussy, balls pressing firmly against Hermione’s arse. Hermione groaned, completely full. Surprisingly she felt very little pain, and only a moderate amount of discomfort. She was still so wet that her pussy was extremely well-lubricated, especially since Tonks was still under the effects of her lubrication spell.

Tonks withdrew fully, then again teased Hermione’s entrance with the swollen, glistening head of her rock-hard member. She winked at Hermione, bouncing Hermione’s balls up and down with her tip as she teased the younger woman’s clitoris hood.

‘Please,’ Hermione complained in a whisper, staring at the ceiling. ‘Don’t do that to me.’

‘Is it too much?’ Tonks asked, still rubbing her oozing precum all around Hermione’s clit.

‘Yes,’ came the faint reply.

Tonks leaned forward and without a word, decisively thrust herself back into Hermione’s waiting pussy. Quickly establishing a rhythm, Tonks began to firmly fuck the young witch’s virginal snatch. Both women started to moan simultaneously. Tonks’ moans were low and throaty, while Hermione was giving short, high-pitched pants with each thrust.

Hermione sensed a presence to her left and opened her eyes to see Ginny perching on the edge of the cot next to her head. Ginny, with a small smile, reached out and pressed a soft hand to Hermione’s breast, her thumb brushing over Hermione’s erect nipple. Despite the multitude of pleasurable sensations assaulting her, Hermione didn’t fail to notice that Tonks’ breasts were suddenly much larger, hanging down so that they were mere inches from brushing against Hermione’s chest. Ginny took a handful of gently swaying boob in her other hand and started to fondle both women.

Hermione took one hand off her thigh and gently brushed Ginny’s long red hair back over her shoulder. Now fully exposed, Ginny’s bare chest drew Hermione’s gaze. Small pink nipples stood erect on lightly freckled breasts that jiggled slightly with every movement of Hermione’s cot.

Tonks’ movements started to become faster and a little more intense. Tonks repositioned her hands so that they were now on either side of Hermione’s head, careful to avoid getting entangled in Hermione’s hair. Without breaking her new rhythm, Tonks shifted further forward so that she could gaze into Hermione’s brown eyes. Hermione felt her cock being pressed against her stomach by Tonks’ torso, and enjoyed feeling Tonks’ overlarge breasts press against her own. With a look of pure lust, Tonks leaned in close, her pink hair falling against Hermione’s cheeks.

Tonks’ full lips captured Hermione’s in a searing kiss. Hermione didn’t hesitate to return it in kind, feeling a strange connection with this odd woman that could grow herself a penis at will. Right now, she felt that Tonks was the only person in the world that could understand how Hermione felt. The only one that could _know_ both how it felt to penetrate another woman with one’s penis, then turn around and be penetrated in turn. The only one that could appreciate how a vagina felt wrapped around one’s own shaft, as well as how it felt to sheath another’s in one’s own vagina.

Tonks’ tongue slipped into Hermione’s mouth and all of Hermione’s musings fluttered away as the two women lied in the throes of passion. Tonks shifted position yet again and suddenly Hermione felt one of Tonks’ hands snake down to squirm between their sweaty bodies. Hermione gasped into Tonks’ mouth as she felt fingers slide down the length of her cock, then gently move her balls aside to expose her tiny clit.

A moan escaped Hermione’s lips as one of Tonks’ fingers brushed lightly against Hermione’s swollen nub. Hermione thrust her own tongue into Tonks’ willing mouth as Tonks expertly yet patiently brought Hermione closer and closer to a climax.

Soon enough, Hermione wrapped her arms around Tonks’ back and gasped, her breaths coming in a thousand tiny pants. Her body trembled violently as an orgasm rippled up from her pussy to her extremities, then all the way back to her core. Overwhelmed with sensations, Hermione’s fingernails dug into Tonks’ back while she came down from her high.

Tonks winced but didn’t pause in her frantic endeavour to bring about her own orgasm. Hermione lay back, far too overcome with passion to much care what Tonks did with her body at the moment. She continued to enthusiastically snog Tonks, trying to help the Metamorphmagus reach her own orgasm. Hermione slid her hands down to Tonks’ breasts and started to awkwardly grope them. It was difficult, as they were very large and firmly pressed against Hermione’s own chest.

Clearly realizing what Hermione was attempting to do, Tonks paused mid-thrust, changed her breast size to be much smaller and therefore more easily fondled, then resumed her pounding of Hermione’s pussy. eagerly ran her fingers over Tonks’ breasts, finding them now small and perky and capped with very puffy nipples. Feeling a little daring, she pinched and twisted Tonks’ nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Tonks moaned into Hermione’s mouth, then trailed kisses down the side of Hermione’s jaw before burying her face in the pillow. Hermione winced as some of her hair was pulled, but she took one of her hands off Tonks’ breasts and slid it downward to caress Tonks’ swaying arse.

Gripping Tonks’ firm arse, fondling her perky breasts, and hearing Tonks’ throaty moans directly in her ear was doing a lot to make Hermione rapidly approach another orgasm. It didn’t hurt that Ginny’s sexy freckled torso had reappeared in her view. Ginny went back to her earlier activity, reaching out to Tonks’ chest and groping the boob that wasn’t occupied by Hermione’s fingers, and placing her other hand on Hermione’s sweaty breasts.

Hermione moaned her appreciation and felt another orgasm rapidly approach. She could tell Tonks was close, too, because Tonks was speeding up and her groans were rapidly becoming those of physical, animalistic _need_.

Tonks’ arse suddenly clenched beneath Hermione’s palm. Both women gasped loudly as spurt after spurt of warm cum flooded Hermione’s pussy. Tonks didn’t bother to pause, driving her cock deep inside with every thrust even as cum continued to erupt out of her seemingly bottomless balls. On the third thrust, Hermione lost herself in the throes of a second orgasm, her body trembling. She found herself repeating the word ‘fuck’ over and over in a tight, whispered voice as her vagina clung tightly to Tonks’ pistoning penis. This orgasm was somehow more intense than the last, as she felt her entire pussy erupt with wave after wave of pleasure.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to savour the feelings wracking her entire body. She held on as long as she could, determined to remember exactly how this felt for her notes. However, overstimulated and overwhelmed, Hermione slowly lost consciousness.


	8. Fellatio from Fleur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks and Ginny decide to give Hermione a treat while she sleeps.

With one final thrust, Tonks finished inside of Hermione’s overflowing pussy. Lowering herself onto Hermione’s sweaty body, she lay there gasping for breath, her face still buried in Hermione’s pillow.

Several long seconds passed before Tonks gathered enough energy to attempt to get up. Eyes half-closed, she gently withdrew from Hermione’s pussy and started to get off the cot. She trailed kisses down Hermione’s body as she slowly backed off, culminating with a chaste kiss to Hermione’s leaking pussy.

Tonks stood up, her body accidentally growing a few inches as she arched her back and stretched. Grinning in slight embarrassment, Tonks shrank herself back to her usual height of 165 cm and opened her eyes. She blearily looked down at Hermione, surprised to see her partner fast asleep. ‘Shite, I didn’t think it was that intense,’ Tonks muttered, nonplussed, looking over at Ginny. ‘When did she fall asleep?’ Ginny was leaning against her dresser, biting her lower lip to keep from moaning. One small hand gripped the edge for support while the other frantically worked her clit. A smirk flitted across Tonks’ face and she smoothly swooped over and placed her mouth on Ginny’s, teasing the redhead’s lower lip out and capturing it between her own. The steamy kiss did the trick, and Ginny finally moaned out loud, her lips trembling under Tonks’.

Still smirking, Tonks broke the kiss and, leaving the younger woman to recover on her own, padded over to Ginny’s bed. She sat down, crossing her legs and snatching up a pillow to cushion her back against the wall. After a few long seconds, Ginny flopped down on the bed next to her, face and chest still very red from her orgasm.

Tonks let her recover in silence for a minute, then looked over at Ginny. ‘Hermione said that you two had sex. Is that true?’

Ginny nodded, glancing at Tonks’ suddenly serious face.

‘Was it completely consensual? She didn’t Confund you or coerce you in any way?’

Suddenly a little off-kilter, Ginny shook her head. ‘No, of course not,’ she said. ‘Hermione wouldn’t do something like that!’

Tonks relaxed, satisfied. ‘Ordinarily I would agree with you. But I know from experience that the first time I managed to give myself a proper cock and balls, I was not quite myself. I don’t really know what it is, but I think guys’ sex drives are different than ours. Perhaps they’re not more intense per se, just different, and we women aren’t equipped to handle it. Merlin, even guys don’t handle it very well, judging by the number of men trotting after veela with their tongues hanging out.’

Ginny giggled. ‘Like Ron with Phlegm.’

‘Exactly,’ Tonks nodded. ‘Though he’s certainly not the worst I’ve seen. Anyway, when I first gave myself a dick, I think if I hadn’t had Liz there to help me out, I’d have been really tempted to fuck the first thing I saw, man or woman. It’s hard to control until you get used to it.’

Ginny frowned, ‘Who’s ‘Liz’’?

‘One of my roommates,’ Tonks shrugged. ‘She was the one that was prodding me to try and experiment with my powers. Bright girl. Very open, both sexually and otherwise. Charlie liked her a lot; they were both good with animals. She’s a Healer now, for magical pets. Mostly does owls, of course.’

‘Wait…’ Ginny paused, thinking. ‘Didn’t she and Charlie date for a bit right before he left Hogwarts? Short, brunette, bit of an angular face?

‘That’s her,’ Tonks smiled. ‘And big tits, too. She always wore robes that showed them off. Made it tough being around her in the hallways and during meals. I’d be invisible to all the boys whenever she was around.’

‘Couldn’t you have, you know,’ Ginny put her hands on her breasts and pretended that her tits just swelled. ‘They’d realize you were there right quick.’

Tonks shook her head, smiling. ‘Not in public. In private, if I know you’re all right, I might do that for a joke. But when I’m out and about? Too many creeps, and far too much jealousy and drama from the other women. I try not to let everyone know about my being a Metamorphmagus.’

The two fell silent for a moment and watched Hermione sleep. ‘I think she’s going to be out for a while,’ Tonks mused. ‘Probably should put a blanket over her. No, don’t get up,’ she put a hand on Ginny’s shoulder, preventing her from rising. ‘Could you pass me my wand?’

Ginny reached over to her pillow and grabbed Tonks’ wand, but hesitated before placing it in Tonks’ outstretched hand. Her eyes sparkled full of mischief. ‘I’m sorry, but which wand did you want handed?’ she asked innocently, _accidentally_ brushing Tonks’ flaccid dick with her other hand.

Tonks laughed and grabbed her wand out of Ginny’s hand. ‘You can’t possibly be ready for more.’

Ginny giggled, ‘No, I’m not. I’m a little sore down there, actually.’

‘Oh, right, sorry,’ Tonks said. ‘There’s a spell to help with that. Want me to show you?’

Ginny nodded, and Tonks flicked her wand. Immediately the soreness in Ginny’s groin subsided. She sighed in relief. Her pussy hadn’t taken anything bigger than her fingers prior to that morning. While she’d quite enjoyed being stretched out at the time, she couldn’t deny that once the moment had passed, she was tender in areas that had never been sore before. She hoped that soon she’d be able to have sex without aching afterwards; perhaps it was just a matter of getting her body used to the feeling. It was possibly a good thing that her first time hadn’t been with Harry; he tended to overreact if he felt he’d offended her or made her uncomfortable. Ginny rolled her eyes. She could just see Harry worrying about making her sore and blaming himself for being too rough.

Tonks noticed Ginny’s eye roll. ‘I hope that wasn’t at me,’ she said, smiling to reassure Ginny that she wasn’t being serious.

‘No, I was just thinking about Harry,’ Ginny said softly. ‘I…. well, this is going to sound terrible, but I’m a bit glad that we hadn’t had sex yet.’

Tonks raised an eyebrow, and Ginny felt her face flush and she rushed to explain. ‘No, it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with him. I really do, very much,’ she said quickly, and the truth of her words made her smile faintly. ‘He’s just a worrier and he’d blame himself if he felt he’d caused my pussy to hurt after we finished.’

Tonks nodded sagely, now conjuring a luridly pink and fluffy blanket and tucking it over Hermione’s sleeping body. ‘That does sound like Harry. Sorry if this is too private, but do you know if he’s ready to have sex?’

Ginny looked sideways at Tonks. ‘He’s a boy. Of course he’s ready.’

She wasn’t prepared for the sudden bark of mirth that came from Tonks.

‘Hush, you’ll wake up Hermione,’ Ginny hissed. Thankfully, the noise didn’t seem to have disturbed the sleeping young woman.

‘Sorry,’ Tonks said, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. ‘It’s just… I forget, sometimes, how young you two are. You both act so mature for your age, but as far as relationships go, you’re still very inexperienced.’

Ginny glared at her. ‘I’ve had three boyfriends, and all of them, including Harry, have gotten very heated when we kiss. Just because Harry and I haven’t had sex yet doesn’t mean he’s not wanted to. His hands wander just as much as Michael’s and Dean’s did.’

Tonks smiled at her. ‘That’s fine, but don’t assume that all boys are ready to have sex. Oh, they may talk like they do, but it’s the same posturing that we women do in the dorm rooms with our friends. I know from experience that some boys aren’t quite ready, just like some girls aren’t ready until they’re a little older.’

Ginny’s irritation faded at the prospect of a good story. ‘Know from experience, eh? This I have to hear.’

Tonks studied Ginny for a moment, then nodded. ‘Sure, I’ll tell you, as long as you keep it to yourself. You can tell Hermione, but that’s it.’

‘Of course,’ Ginny said, laying back against the pillows and patting the bed next to her. ‘Spill.’

Tonks smiled and stretched out on her back next to Ginny and stared at the ceiling. ‘It was the middle of my sixth year. This boy was a Ravenclaw. We had Potions together and sometimes he’d sit with Charlie and me. He was definitely cute, but I hadn’t paid much attention to him until fifth year, when he had a growth spurt and got himself the third-best bum in our year. He didn’t date much, though one of my roommates had a bit of a crush on him. Anyway, I was single and so round about mid-February I started flirting with him. Nothing major, just made my arse a bit shapelier and made sure I bent over a lot when he was looking in my direction. We started going out a few weeks later.’

Ginny smiled, ‘I’m surprised he caught on. Dean and Harry both took a while before they realized I was interested in them.’

‘Oh, he was definitely into me,’ Tonks said wistfully. ‘And he loved my arse. Couldn’t get his hands off it when we were making out in broom cupboards. He was sweet, though. I was very ready to start having sex, but he seemed content to do what we’d been doing. Finally, I made sure his roommates would be out one night and suggested that we go up to his bed. He didn’t get it at first when we were up there until I got my shirt and his off and put my hand down his pants. He was so nervous, and the sex ended up being bad.’

Tonks shrugged, ‘He was only the second guy I’d fucked, and only the third person overall, so it wasn’t like I was fantastic, but at least I knew what I was doing. He was hopeless. Worst part is, he was so embarrassed about it that he didn’t want much to do with me the next morning, and for weeks afterward. In hindsight, I should have seen the signs that he wasn’t ready. But I was young and horny.’

‘Wow,’ Ginny said with a straight face. ‘I can’t imagine you being young and horny.’

‘I’ll have you know that I’m still young and horny,’ Tonks said, grinning.

Ginny turned on her side to face Tonks and looked down at Tonks’ flaccid dick. Flicking it with one finger, she said, ‘Not at present, you’re not.’

‘Just give me a bit and I’ll show you how horny I can be.’

Ginny smiled mischievously. ‘I think I already know.’ She shivered. ‘I never knew it could feel that good.’

‘You’re lucky,’ Tonks noted. ‘Most people’s first times aren’t very good.’

‘Well, it was my second, but my first wasn’t bad,’ Ginny said. ‘Hermione kept falling out of me, and then it hurt a bit until we switched positions, but it was still nice.’ She glanced side-eyed at Tonks. ‘Was your first time good?’

Tonks let out a quiet bark of laughter. ‘Not at all.’ She frowned, considering. ‘My first time with a woman, at least. My first time with a guy was all right.’

She nudged Ginny’s leg. ‘It was actually with your older brother.’

‘Ew,’ Ginny complained, scrunching up her face. ‘I didn’t need to know that. I didn’t want to know that. Please Obliviate me right now.’

‘Charlie is a good man, even if he is a Gryffindor,’ Tonks teased. ‘He and I were never that serious, or even exclusive, but when we were both single, we’d often end up in each other’s beds. He even helped me a bit when I was trying to figure out how to properly grow a dick. It’s much easier when you’ve got a nice big friendly penis to go off of, you know. Still took months for me to be able to do it properly so I could get an erection. I’d sometimes practice growing it in the back of History of Magic to help keep myself awake. I probably spent more than half the classes that year with a copy of his dick under my skirt.’

‘Errrgggh,’ Ginny groaned. ‘Please tell me you didn’t fuck me with Charlie’s dick.’

Tonks snorted. ‘Of course not. After I’d practiced with his enough, and successfully copied a few more penises I’d seen, I figured out how to make a cock exactly I want it. I’m a woman of a thousand penises, you know.’

Despite herself, Ginny giggled. ‘Long as I never have to see my brothers’ cocks on your body.’

‘Auror’s honour,’ Tonks said, holding up a hand in a mock vow. Ginny playfully batted her hand away, meeting Tonks’ eyes for a moment, and blushed, looking away. Tonks really had nice eyes, but it certainly wouldn’t do for Ginny to develop a bit of a crush on a married woman. Even if she and said married woman were currently naked in bed together shortly after having sex. She looked back up at Tonks to see Tonks’ eyes focused behind Ginny.

‘What?’ Ginny asked, shifting to look over her shoulder and following Tonks’ gaze.

‘Hermione’s got a boner,’ Tonks said in an undertone. ‘See the tent?’

Ginny looked and sure enough, there was a tent in the blanket right over Hermione’s crotch. ‘Merlin, how is she still horny?’

Tonks sat up, looking pensive. ‘I don’t know. Shame to leave her like that, though. Wouldn’t want her to have blue balls when she wakes up.’ Tonks had a mischievous glint in her eye. ‘What do you say? Want to help her get rid of it?’

‘Wouldn’t she wake up?’ Ginny asked.

Tonks shrugged. ‘Perhaps. You’d be surprised what you can get away with when someone is exhausted enough. I’ve given many a blowjob to a man fast asleep. And if you want, I can show you how to do blowjobs right.’

Ginny frowned. ‘I sucked her cock earlier and she got off very easily. It’s not that hard.’

‘Ah ah ah, Ginny,’ Tonks said, waggling a finger. ‘I’m sure you give a good blowjob. But it takes practice and skill to give a great one. And there’s something arousing about seeing a man - or woman -’ she added, glancing at Hermione, ‘become putty in your hands when you’ve got their dick in your mouth.’

Tonks tapped Ginny on the shoulder. ‘Get up and I’ll show you.’

Ginny rolled out of bed, resisting the urge to groan. She wasn’t in the mood to give a blowjob, but she was a little interested in watching Tonks give one.

The two women walked over and knelt next to Hermione’s cot. Tonks carefully slid the blanket down Hermione’s chest and legs. Ginny stared at the newly revealed fully erect penis. She could see it throb slightly and wondered for a moment what Hermione was dreaming of, to make her this aroused in her sleep. She rather hoped that Hermione was dreaming of her, or maybe Tonks. Anyone but Ron.

Tonks leaned forward and eyed Hermione’s groin. It was covered in a dried mixture of Tonks’ and Hermione’s cum. ‘Rather messy. Do you know the spell to clean it?’

Ginny shrugged. ‘Scouring spell?’

Tonks shuddered. ‘Never use that on exposed skin. Especially sensitive skin. Hurts like a bitch. No, there’s a gentler alternative that I like to use.’

Raising her wand, she showed Ginny the wand movement and incantation, and soon Hermione’s genitals were completely clean. Tonks thoughtfully cast the spell on herself and Ginny, as their own pussies had also remnants of various fluids from their earlier activities. Tonks also used the occasion to get rid of her dick, replacing it with the small pussy that she usually decided to have.

‘Now,’ Tonks said, gesturing at Hermione’s erect penis. ‘Show me how you suck cock.’

With a slight amount of trepidation, Ginny reached out and grasped Hermione’s penis. She warily watched Hermione’s face to make sure that she wasn’t roused, but other than a tiny sigh, Hermione did not stir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the midst of the lewdest dream she’d ever had. She was back at home, sitting in her favourite stuffed chair in the parlour. A chair so plush and comfortable that Hermione had been known to spend entire days in it. Right now she was fully naked and ogling Ginny, who was wearing nothing but a Gryffindor scarf and was happily bouncing up and down on Tonks’ glistening cock. Tonks was laying back on the floor clad in nothing but Hufflepuff school robes and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Tonks was quite a bit larger in this dream than in real life for some reason, making Ginny look even tinier than usual as the redheaded girl eagerly rode Tonks’ rather massive cock. Hermione’s eyes were drawn to their breasts. She enjoyed seeing them wobble around, especially since both women seemed to have gained one whole cup size. Hermione ached to go over and perhaps put her cock in between Tonks’ cleavage while she fondled Ginny’s breasts, but for some reason she couldn’t muster the energy to lift herself out of the chair to do it.

Suddenly the parlour door opened and Fleur strode in, wearing nothing but an expensive-looking set of periwinkle blue lingerie. The brassiere was lacy and fitted perfectly around Fleur’s ample bust, accentuating her pale cleavage. Fleur’s stomach was far more toned than Hermione remembered, and her slender legs seemed miles and miles long. Hermione got a glimpse of sparkling blue toes clad in impossibly high silver heels. As Fleur strolled over to Hermione, the naked woman found that Fleur seemed at least a foot and a half taller than normal, making Hermione’s eyes about level with Fleur’s waist. Hermione tore her gaze away from Fleur’s shapely hips and craned her head to meet Fleur’s dark blue eyes. Hermione was suddenly aware of her own lack of clothing and she flushed, her gaze dropping down and resting on Fleur’s distracting cleavage.

‘’Ello ‘Ermione,’ Fleur smiled, seemingly unruffled by Hermione’s nudity and the enthusiastic sex going on in the middle of the floor. ‘’Aving fun?’

Hermione found her voice. ‘Yes,’ she said softly, and for some reason, she added, ‘I love your boobs.’

She flushed an even deeper red, embarrassed at saying that out loud, despite the fact that it was very true and that it had seemed exceedingly important to say in the moment. She looked up at Fleur’s face, hoping that she hadn’t caused offense.

Thankfully, Fleur gave a short, tinkling laugh. ‘Why thank you, I like zem too.’

Fleur’s eyes pointedly travelled down to Hermione’s erect penis. ‘I ‘ope that some of zat,’ she said pointedly, ‘is for me and not just for zem.’ She tilted her head briefly in the direction of Ginny and Tonks, who were still enthusiastically fucking and did not seem to notice that the size of their audience had doubled.

Suddenly mute again, Hermione nodded.

‘Zen you wouldn’t object to my doing zis.’ Fleur knelt in front of Hermione and firmly pried her legs apart before casually taking Hermione’s cock in hand.

Hermione shuddered, and Fleur raised an eyebrow as she started to expertly fondle Hermione’s cock. ‘Ah, _cherie_¸I thought you would be used to zis by now. All ze girls at ‘Ogwarts must line up to have a chance to have sex wiz you.’

‘No,’ Hermione managed to gasp, waves of pleasure traveling through her body with every stroke of Fleur’s long fingers.

‘_Non?_’ Fleur seemed confused. ‘But you are ze perfect woman, are you not? You ‘ave a beautiful face, and a beautiful chest, and a beautiful pussy.’

Something about how Fleur said the word ‘pussy’ made a rush of heat spread through Hermione’s pussy and she felt herself growing very, very wet.

‘And your penis, it is _trés belle_,’ Fleur continued, now using her other hand to run her blue-painted nails lightly over Hermione’s balls. ‘No matter what she likes, _une chatte ou un bite_, she can find her satisfaction wiz you.’ Fleur smiled. ‘Fortunately, I like both.’

With that, she dipped her head and wrapped her lips around the head of Hermione’s cock.

* * *

‘Well done,’ Tonks said as Ginny started gently stroking Hermione’s small balls with her fingers. ‘The tease before the blowjob is important. It makes them nice and ready so that you don’t have to spend as long with their dick in your mouth, which gets tiring. I like my men to cum within a minute of me putting my mouth around their cock.’

Ginny nodded. ‘My jaw hurt when I sucked her earlier.’

‘Yes, that happens a lot if you try to rely on your mouth exclusively to get your partner off. Speaking of, I think she’s ready for your mouth,’ Tonks said. ‘Go ahead and show me what you do.’

Ginny obediently leaned forward and took the head of Hermione’s penis between her lips.

* * *

Hermione shuddered. Fleur’s lips felt _amazing_. Fleur seemed oddly hesitant at first, taking just a couple of inches for a few moments, but soon she was expertly bobbing her head up and down Hermione’s stiff shaft. Hermione involuntarily thrusted her hips up, trying to fit every inch of her cock into Fleur’s inviting mouth, but Fleur expertly handled the thrusts without gagging or letting Hermione’s cock fall out of her mouth.

* * *

‘Nice one,’ Tonks said approvingly as Ginny jerked back, barely managing to keep her lips around Hermione’s dick when the aroused young woman thrust her hips up without warning. Ginny grinned around her mouthful of cock. She was really starting to get the hang of blowjobs.

‘Don’t forget to use your tongue,’ Tonks said, brushing Ginny’s hair back so that she could get a better view of the action.

* * *

When Fleur started to add tongue, Hermione felt herself collapse back into the chair in utter bliss. She stared down her stomach at Fleur’s glossy lips as they slid up and down Hermione’s shaft, one hand coming up to hold the base of her cock firmly while the other gently fondled Hermione’s balls. Fleur’s fingers brushed up against Hermione’s clit as they bounced Hermione’s balls up and down, causing moan after moan to escape Hermione’s lips.

* * *

‘Now put your fingers under her bollocks and play with them a little,’ Tonks instructed. Ginny did so and felt her knuckles brush against Hermione’s pussy. She briefly considered inserting a finger inside, as she hadn’t yet been able to explore Hermione’s folds, something that she found she desperately wanted to do. But it would likely awaken Hermione, and so Ginny decided to keep her focus on giving the sleeping woman the best blowjob she could.

‘It looks like she’s ready to cum,’ Tonks said from beside Ginny, her voice tight with arousal. Tonks was clearly finding this very hot to watch. ‘Let me know when she does. I want to feel her cum on my tits.’

* * *

Hermione was so close. She fought desperately to keep herself from cumming, wanting to keep gazing into Fleur’s sparkling blue eyes forever, wanting to keep feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

But soon Hermione knew she was about to erupt and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Fleur sensed this as well and quickly let Hermione’s cock slip out of her mouth and, now stroking the dripping wet shaft, pointed it at her own bra-clad breasts. One last shudder rippled through Hermione and a thick continuous rope of white cum shot out of her cock and landed right at the top of Fleur’s cleavage, splashing down onto Fleur’s waiting breasts.

* * *

Ginny quickly popped Hermione’s cock out of her mouth and held it firmly as Tonks knelt between Hermione’s legs, her hands proffering her breasts millimetres from the tip. In less than a second, spurt after spurt of thick white cum splattered onto Tonks’ breasts. Ginny nudged Hermione’s cock back and forth, trying to coat as much of Tonks’ breasts as she could with Hermione’s cum.

After half a dozen ropes of cum and a couple smaller spurts, Hermione’s cock stopped jerking and Ginny felt it begin to soften in her hand. She let go, her hand wet with her saliva and a few drips of cum that didn’t quite make it to Tonks’ breasts.

Tonks stood up, accidentally brushing the tip of Hermione’s now-flaccid penis as she rose. ‘Oops,’ she said, her hands now working the semen into the skin of her breasts.

‘Doesn’t that itch after a minute?’ Ginny asked, remembering how it had felt when Hermione had cum on her chin and breasts.

‘Yes,’ Tonks said. ‘I’ll vanish it then. But right now….it feels wonderful. I love the consistency of semen.’ She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she worked the sticky mess into her erect nipples. One of her hands fell down to her groin and Ginny saw Tonks plunge semen-covered fingers into her pussy. Ginny smiled and watched Tonks furiously masturbate. It felt surprisingly satisfying to see that someone found it very arousing to watch her give one of her best friends a blowjob.

* * *

‘_Oui, amie_,’ Fleur said excitedly as Hermione coated her cleavage in cum. Hermione, eyes barely open as she shivered in the throes of orgasm, couldn’t believe how much semen was coming from her cock. Each spurt seemed to contain three times as much cum as any she had before, and Fleur’s breasts were quickly almost fully covered in white cum.

Fleur let go when Hermione’s cock finally stopped twitching. Hermione privately mourned the loss of Fleur’s hand on her rapidly softening penis. Fleur leaned forward and gave the tip a tiny kiss before rising, towering above Hermione’s seated form.

‘I ‘ave never had so much semen on my boobs,’ Fleur said calmly, interestedly looking down at her dripping breasts. ‘Eet has even gotten into my brassiere,’ she said matter-of-factly, poking at her bra and watching the cum slide around between her skin and the soaking wet lace. Hermione noticed some cum starting to trickle down along Fleur’s stomach towards her navel.

Fleur looked past her boobs to smile at Hermione. ‘Well, zis was fun, was it not?’

‘Yes,’ Hermione croaked. She cleared her throat, aware of how small she felt compared to Fleur. ‘Thank you.’

‘’Eet was nothing,’ Fleur said, waving a hand. ‘Perhaps we can do zis again. Maybe next time we go a bit further, non?’

Hermione tore her eyes from the small trail of cum that had followed the well-defined ‘V’ of Fleur’s toned stomach to encounter the waistband of Fleur’s skimpy thong. She was very interested in doing this again. And even more interested in what Fleur was thinking of when she said ‘further.’

‘Yes, please,’ Hermione said, managing a weak smile. ‘You are beautiful.’

‘I know,’ Fleur said, turning to leave the parlour. Hermione tried not to stare too much at the sway of her arse and how good those legs looked from behind. Just before opening the parlour door, Fleur tossed her silvery-blonde hair and looked back. ‘You are beautiful too, _cherie_, and ze women at ‘Ogwarts will see zat soon enough.’ And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start to find herself under a blanket on her cot in Ginny’s room. She yawned and realized that she was still naked. She was embarrassed for a half second before she remembered that Ginny had seen her just a few hours ago.

‘Wotcher, Hermione,’ a voice came from across the room, and Hermione blearily looked over to see a naked Ginny and equally naked Tonks in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap. Both had singed eyebrows and one of Tonks’ breasts was partially covered in a streak of soot.

‘Have a good nap?’ Ginny asked evenly. Hermione frowned, there was something in Ginny’s voice that she couldn’t identify. Had she talked in her sleep?

Hermione flushed, hoping fervently that they didn’t know she was dreaming about Fleur. Hermione surreptitiously put a hand under the blanket and felt her cock. It was slightly tender, but there wasn’t any dried cum or any evidence that she’d orgasmed in her sleep. Hermione felt relieved. It would be far too embarrassing to find out that she’d had a nocturnal emission right in front of Ginny and Tonks.

Then, Hermione suddenly remembered what she’d been doing when she’d fallen asleep.

‘Er, Tonks?’ Hermione asked, face still red. ‘Did I fall asleep during sex?’

Tonks smiled. ‘I think it was immediately afterwards, but I was a little distracted myself.’ She looked at Ginny. ‘Did she pass out before or after I came?’

‘After,’ Ginny said decisively. ‘Definitely after. I could tell.’

‘Good,’ Hermione said, relieved. ‘Did I, er, talk in my sleep at all?’

‘Talk?’ Tonks grinned at Ginny. ‘No, you didn’t talk.’

‘Not a word,’ Ginny replied with a laugh.

Hermione didn’t see what was so funny, but she decided to drop the subject. She looked around for her notes and grabbed them off a nearby table. She was a bit furious with herself for falling asleep. It was important to record her thoughts and feelings as soon as possible after the act lest she forget key aspects. She was pretty sure no one else had ever possessed both a working penis and a pussy and been penetrated by another woman with a penis, so it was crucial that she be thorough.

A half a roll of parchment later, Hermione laid down her quill and put the stopper back in her ink bottle. Her knuckles cracked as she massaged her aching fingers. Tonks and Ginny looked up at the noise, causing Ginny to lose concentration.

‘Shite,’ Ginny swore as the tower of cards exploded in her face. Hermione giggled and set her notes aside to dry. She stretched and looked at the clock.

‘It’s almost dinnertime?’ Hermione yelped. ‘How long was I out?’

Ginny shrugged. ‘A couple of hours, probably.’ She yawned. ‘I could go for a nap myself.’

Hermione still felt a bit tired, but it would be hard to explain if they missed dinner. Fortunately, she was prepared. Getting out of her cot, she padded over to her bag and grabbed a bottle of rejuvenating potion. Taking a small sip, she felt the potion instantly take the edge off her weariness.

‘Here,’ Hermione said, offering the bottle to Ginny. ‘Just a sip should do. You can have one too, Tonks.’

The two women thanked her, and each took a small sip. Tonks grabbed her wand and cleaned the soot from Ginny and herself. ‘We should probably head downstairs,’ Tonks said, nudging a toe through the pile of clothes on the floor.

Hermione reached for the old-fashioned underwear Ginny had found for her and Tonks looked at them in distaste. ‘You don’t need to wear those,’ she said.

‘What do you mean?’ Hermione said, puzzled.

‘Well, you don’t expect me to wear my normal underwear every time I want to walk around with a dick, do you?’ Tonks said matter-of-factly. ‘I found a pattern for lingerie that has more room in the crotch area that was designed by a trans witch ages ago. I updated it to match this century and figured out how to sew my own. If you want, I’ll lend you a pair.’

‘Oh, would you?’ Hermione said, relieved. She did not like the old-fashioned ones that Ginny had lent her. A thought came to her, ‘Could you give me the pattern, too? I may need a few pairs.’

Tonks looked over at Hermione thoughtfully as she finished clasping her bra. ‘Planning on keeping your penis long-term?’

Hermione blushed. ‘No, of course not. It’s just that I won’t have time to make any more Polyjuice Potion before Harry, Ron, and I have to leave. We can’t wait a month for it to brew. I’ll have to keep it for a few months, or at least until I get a chance to pop down Knockturn Alley to find someone selling it.’

Tonks shook her head, looking stern. ‘Bad idea, Hermione. Those potioneers down Knockturn Alley use dodgy ingredients. I wouldn’t buy Pepper-Up Potion from anyone there, let along something as complicated as Polyjuice.’

‘But,’ Hermione started to protest. ‘I can’t keep this penis until we defeat Voldemort! That could take years!’

‘Better a penis forever than ending up mangled and beyond the ability of magic to repair,’ Tonks replied firmly. ‘I’ll try to find someone in the Order that can make it, or I’ll make it myself if I know I’ll be laid up for a month. I’m no genius at Potions but I did get my N.E.W.T. for the subject. Once I have some, I’ll put it under that awful dead rosebush to the right of the front step at Grimmauld Place. If you’re ever in London, you can pop over there quickly and pick it up.’

Hermione hated everything about this plan, but she couldn’t think of anything better, so she nodded her acceptance. ‘I’ll have to be careful so that Harry and Ron won’t find out. Especially Harry, since according to you my penis is exactly like his own.’

Tonks shrugged. ‘They might surprise you. I don’t think they’ll take it too badly. Harry is understanding and Ron does seem to like you.’

Hermione blushed as she finished pulling on her robes. She was very fond of Ron, and the prospect of not being able to let his hands roam her body for months was not appealing. That said, she certainly did not want him finding out about her predicament. Better to tell him that she wanted to take a break from their relationship so that they could focus on the Horcrux Hunt. Then once she was back to her normal self, perhaps she could start things up again with Ron.

‘Ugh, my hair is a mess,’ Ginny complained, looking at herself in the mirror. ‘Can someone cast a Straightening Charm on me? I’ll just wear it down tonight.’

Hermione complied, and cast a couple charms on her own disastrous mess of bushy hair so that she was able to tie it in a ponytail that didn’t look _too_ bad. Sometimes she was very jealous of Tonks, who just screwed up her face and poof, her hair was short, spiky, and very pink again.

The three ladies stepped out into the hallway and went down to the kitchen. Harry and Ron were huddled at the table, their heads bent over a couple of maps. Hermione took a deep breath and came up behind them. ‘Harry, Ron, can we talk outside for a moment?’

Harry shrugged and Ron grinned up at her. ‘Sure, Hermione. We’ve got an idea of where we want to start looking…’ Hermione mostly tuned out his enthusiastic chatter as she led the way to the back garden. She ignored the curious gnomes and sat down on an overturned bucket that had clearly seen better days.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at them. ‘I’m sorry for being a bit out of sorts today. Last night was…hard, and I’m really sorry about George, Ron.’

Ron grimaced, ‘’Snot your fault. He’ll be all right. I owe Snape one though,’ he finished menacingly.

Hermione grinned weakly. ‘I’ll give him one of mine own for George as well. Anyway, I think we need to get these Horcruxes as quickly as we can. I was talking to Tonks, and reading between the lines, I don’t think the Ministry is going to last very long. I want to leave the morning after Bill and Fleur’s wedding, if that’s all right.’

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement. Hermione took a deep breath. This next part wasn’t going to be easy.

‘Harry, I know you and Ginny broke it off at the end of last year. I was mad at the time, but now that I’ve thought it over, I think it was the right decision.’ She looked up at Ron. ‘I think maybe you and I should take a break until this Voldemort business is all over with.’

She braced herself for an incoming tirade, but for once, Ron surprised her with his maturity.

Ron’s ears did go a bit red, but he nodded. ‘I understand. It’s not fair to Harry for us to be carrying on in the tent while he’s all by his lonesome anyway.’ He smiled weakly down at her. ‘But this isn’t forever, right? After Harry kills Voldemort, you’ll still be here, right?’

Hermione smiled fondly up at him. ‘Of course I will, Ron. I just don’t want any distractions until Voldemort is dead.’

Harry stuck his hands in the pockets of his robe and looked out over the pumpkin patch. ‘I miss Ginny,’ he said quietly. ‘She’s right there in the house and yet I can’t do anything about it. Do you think she’ll wait for me?’ he asked Hermione with no small amount of apprehension.

Hermione smiled. Even though Ginny had fucked two women just hours ago, she knew that Ginny could never fall in love with anyone other than Harry. ‘I know she will,’ Hermione said.

Harry nodded, looking relieved. ‘Then let’s go inside and finish planning so we can get rid of Riddle once and for all.’

Hermione took Ron’s outstretched hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. She couldn’t keep a happy grin off her face. Perhaps Tonks was right, and Harry and Ron would be very understanding of her predicament. Of course, she wouldn’t tell them a thing, and she’d be very careful where she changed and what she wore, but if the worst happened and they somehow found out, perhaps it wouldn’t ruin things with Ron, and perhaps Harry wouldn’t be too upset that she’d done many risqué things with her own accidental copy of his penis. With that spark of hope, Hermione followed Harry and Ron back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner and then wedding preparations. She’d have to try to avoid Fleur, though, after that dream she had…


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur's wedding proves to be very stressful for everyone involved. Naturally, Hermione and Ginny decide to relieve that stress however they can. Hermione's newfound attraction to Fleur complicates matters, but thankfully Luna is willing to lend a hand in her own way...

Avoiding Fleur turned out to be a much bigger challenge than Hermione anticipated. Fleur was virtually everywhere, from supervising the bridesmaids’ dresses, to verifying the catering, to making sure Mr. Weasley and Bill and Charlie put up the tent properly, to making sure that all the flowers were the exact shade she wanted. What was worse was that as much noise as she made flitting around the Burrow, she still managed to catch Hermione off-guard, causing her more often than not to fumble whatever she was holding in her arms at the moment as she felt herself suddenly lusting over the beautiful bride-to-be. This lust was always accompanied by an unwelcome erection, and Hermione was very thankful that Tonks had been able to scrounge up two pairs of pink knickers that managed to conceal the sudden bulges.

Mostly conceal them, that is. If you knew what to look for, you would still be able to see that Hermione’s skirts or jeans suddenly seemed to fit a bit tighter in the front, and one time, while Hermione was laying on her back under the catering tables, casting reinforcement charms on the legs so they wouldn’t buckle from the amount of food they would soon be forced to carry, she felt her skirt ride up a bit when Fleur came out to help. Hermione was _pretty_ sure that the skirt didn’t ride up to make anything visible. _Pretty_ sure. It was hard not to worry just the same, however. Especially over the next few days, because for some reason, it seemed that Fleur was watching her a lot more closely than before. Perhaps that was just because Hermione was more aware of Fleur, but it seemed that Fleur’s eyes often tended to rest on Hermione. When she confided her suspicions to Ginny as they lay in Ginny’s bed after a particularly steamy bout of sex, the youngest Weasley said she was just being paranoid, and that there was no way Fleur could know anything.

Hermione didn’t have much time to ponder all this, as Mrs. Weasley was keeping everyone busier than ever. Hermione barely had time to sit and rest for a few minutes, let alone think or plan a Horcrux hunt with Ron and Harry. Mrs. Weasley seemed especially keen on keeping her and Ginny separated from Harry and Ron. Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to leave soon after the wedding to do something for Dumbledore, and all three could tell that Mrs. Weasley _strongly_ disapproved. Throw in the fact that no one had told Mrs. Weasley that Harry and Ginny weren’t together anymore, and neither were Hermione and Ron, and all in all it made quite a lot of sense that Mrs. Weasley tried her best to keep them separated.

Of course, if Mrs. Weasley knew what Hermione and Ginny got up to late at night and early in the mornings in Ginny’s room, she would have kept them separated as well. The two women had sex every morning, and occasionally at night, too, depending on how physically tired they were from the day’s activities. Hermione loved diving into Ginny’s bush at dawn, bringing the redheaded young woman to an orgasm, after which Ginny would get on her hands and knees and shudder in delight as Hermione mounted her. Every so often, they would change things up with a blowjob, a handjob and fingering, or some grinding instead of penetration. Hermione even convinced Ginny to eat her pussy once, which Hermione found incredibly hot and pleasurable, but Ginny didn’t seem to enjoy it very much, so they didn’t try it again.

Hermione worried that Ginny would develop feelings for her, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Ginny showed no sign of treating their sexual encounters as anything more than two close friends having fun. This was a huge relief, as Hermione saw things the exact same way. She loved Ginny as a friend but had no desire to have a romantic relationship with her. It was abundantly clear to anyone with half a brain that Harry and Ginny belonged together, and Hermione couldn’t wait to defeat Voldemort so that Ginny would stop pining after Harry when she thought nobody was looking.

Tonks wasn’t around much, being very busy with the Order. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley were their nominal leaders, but as both of them were very busy with Hogwarts and Ministry duties respectively, a lot of the Order had quite a bit of flexibility as to what missions and tasks they performed. Unfortunately, Tonks’ Metamorphmagus abilities made her ideal for going undercover and tailing known Death Eaters, so Hermione and Ginny never had more than a minute or two with her at a time.

Tonks did make good on her promise to get Hermione two pairs of custom-made pale pink knickers that would better conceal her cock. She also wrote down instructions in how to magically transfigure normal underclothes to the custom kind, complete with wand movements and pronunciation guides for the various charms and spells. It took Hermione half a dozen tries, and she ended up irreparably mangling one of her pairs of knickers, but she eventually mastered the charms. Within two days, Hermione had herself eight pairs of specially charmed knickers: two borrowed from Tonks and six that she charmed herself. She didn’t want to convert all of her underwear to the kind that would properly hold her cock, as hopefully Tonks would be able to soon procure some Polyjuice and she would return to her natural, penis-less state.

Harry’s birthday was a nice break from wedding preparation. Hermione got him a new Sneakoscope, though after she gave it to him, she feared that it would light up and whistle when she was around because of her current activities with Ginny. However, the Sneakoscope apparently didn’t register that as untrustworthy, which greatly eased Hermione’s conscience about the whole matter.

Minister Scrimgeour, naturally, had to show up during Harry’s birthday dinner to ruin the party. He gave Hermione, Ron, and Harry the gifts Professor Dumbledore left in his will, though the thoughtfulness was marred by the Minister yet again attempting to persuade Harry to be a political figurehead for him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hermione couldn’t help but look fondly at Harry as he respectfully but firmly refused. Not many people Harry’s age would be able to stand up to the Minister for Magic like that, especially after the Minister threatened them with his wand, but Harry had always had big bollocks, as the saying went. Well, not literally, Hermione smirked to herself. Harry’s bollocks were actually small, as she’d spent many minutes curiously feeling them in the privacy of the loo or Ginny’s room. But proverbially, he had the largest testicles in the Wizarding World, and Hermione was immensely proud of him for it.

Dinner went smoothly after that, and Hermione managed to corral Tonks for a few minutes to discuss the proper use of Dittany in conjunction with the _Episkey_ spell. Later, after everyone had retired to bed, Hermione snuck upstairs to Harry’s and Ron’s room to discuss their gifts.

When Hermione returned to Ginny’s room a half hour later, careful to not make a sound, she found Ginny still awake, laying flat on her back, and entirely naked. Ginny was moaning around a mouthful of her dildo while eagerly thrusting Hermione’s dildo in and out of her hairy pussy.

Hermione paused, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. Ginny heard the door open and she flushed, pulling both toys out.

‘Well,’ Hermione said with a short laugh, casting a silencing charm on the door. ‘I didn’t expect _that_.’

‘I thought you’d be longer,’ Ginny said, staring determinedly at the ceiling, her face red. ‘Couldn’t wait.’

Hermione smiled. ‘I can see that. Is it too late for me to join in?’

Ginny shook her head, still not looking at Hermione. Hermione quickly slipped her feet out of her trainers and undid the button to her jeans. She grasped both them and her knickers and slid them down her legs, stepping out of them. Ginny’s eyes finally moved off the ceiling and rested on Hermione’s semi-hard cock, watching it bob up and down as Hermione quickly shed her shirt and bra. Now naked save for her socks, Hermione made her way over to Ginny’s bed and fell into Ginny’s embrace.

Hermione trailed sloppy kisses along Ginny’s jaw while the younger woman pressed a hand to Hermione’s chest. She gently gave each of Hermione’s breasts a squeeze before sliding her hand downwards to grasp Hermione’s cock.

Hermione gasped against Ginny’s lips as she felt herself growing fully hard. Ginny’s fingers seemed to dance over her cock, and Hermione moved her own fingers from where they had been groping Ginny’s arse to the soft mound of hair covering Ginny’s pussy. Hermione found that Ginny was already soaking wet, and two fingers easily slipped inside Ginny’s canal.

The women hungrily pressed kiss after sloppy kiss to each other’s lips. Hermione started thrusting her hips against Ginny’s palm and she felt Ginny’s hips grinding against her fingers. Ginny was already well on her way to an orgasm before Hermione arrived, so it was no surprise to either of them that Ginny came quickly, her fingers gripping Hermione’s cock rather painfully as her entire body shuddered.

Hermione gently extracted herself from Ginny’s grasp, then pulled away. ‘Turn around,’ she rasped, unable to bear another second without her cock inside Ginny. Ginny obeyed, rolling over on her bed and pulling a pillow underneath her chest. Hermione firmly pulled Ginny’s legs apart and, with a brief look of admiration at Ginny’s fantastic arse, she positioned herself into the now-familiar spot between Ginny’s legs.

Hermione was so turned on that she was only able to run her cock once along Ginny’s pussy to collect some wetness before she plunged it unceremoniously inside. Ginny let out a loud groan, her hands curling into fists on the sheets. Hermione didn’t bother with trying to be gentle; she was too horny for it anyway, and Ginny had sheepishly admitted the day before that she preferred it rough.

Again and again, Hermione’s hips slammed forward, each time pumping her entire length into Ginny’s eager pussy, and each time eliciting groans and gasps from both women. It was so easy to lose control, to lose herself in the sensation of having her cock enveloped by Ginny’s sheath. To lose herself in the feeling of Ginny’s hips flexing beneath her fingers. To lose herself in the sounds of her own grunts and Ginny’s moans. To lose herself in the smell of Ginny’s arousal.

For just a few minutes at a time, Hermione was able to forget the upcoming wedding. To forget the long journey she, Ron, and Harry had ahead of them. To forget that technically she wasn’t supposed to be doing this, to the woman that she was sure Harry would someday marry, using a copy of Harry’s own cock.

Hermione thought of none of this when she filled Ginny’s pussy with cum yet again, when she felt Ginny quiver in her arms as the girl rubbed another orgasm out of her clit. Or even afterward while they lay there in each other’s arms, panting and soaked with sweat. She was just a virile young witch enjoying a nice shag with one of her best friends.

It wasn’t until late at night as she lay back on her cot, listening to Ginny snore, that Hermione allowed herself to wonder if she was a bad person for enjoying Harry’s cock while she had it. After all, she hadn’t asked for it. And she didn’t have a way to get rid of it at the moment; she wouldn’t until she had some Polyjuice. Ginny wasn’t even dating Harry anymore. And it wasn’t fair to ask Hermione to live in a room with such a beautiful young woman whom she trusted with her life, who also had a high sex drive and was very willing, and not experiment a little.

Hermione shifted on her cot. She’d had to figure out how to sleep without worrying about crushing her new bits in the middle of the night. And she had to admit, being able to sleep naked in Ginny’s room made her feel far freer and more comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as she could be while sleeping in a cot. Cushioning charms only lasted a few hours at most. Hermione idly wondered if she could convince Ginny to have both of them sleep in Ginny’s bed the following night, after the wedding. Hermione imagined falling asleep with Ginny’s head on her shoulder and, with a small smile, fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny jolted awake to a crash coming right outside their door.

‘Careful, Charlie!’ Mrs. Weasley shrieked from somewhere below them. Ginny groaned and checked the clock.

‘5:30 AM is far too early for this,’ she moaned. Hermione agreed. The guests weren’t supposed to arrive before three in the afternoon, and nearly everything was already set up. All that needed to be done was to ensure the catering arrived on time and get everyone ready. Though to be fair, Hermione considered, there were only two bathrooms in the entire house, and more than a dozen people that needed to use them.

Hermione and Ginny hurriedly threw robes on and went downstairs before Mrs. Weasley decided that they were sleeping in.

A thoroughly frazzled Mrs. Weasley immediately sent Hermione and Ginny out to corral a few chickens that had managed to escape the coop that had clearly seen much better days. Once they finished that (as well as collecting the eggs inside the coop), they were tasked with checking the garden for weeds, scouring the front path free of worms that had crawled up during last night’s rain, and de-gnoming the garden. At half eleven they made their way back inside, dodging Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Monsieur Delacour, who were expertly whitewashing the wooden fence and smartening up the iron front gate.

Mrs. Weasley gave them each a corned beef sandwich and directed them upstairs. ‘And don’t come back down until you’ve showered and dressed! Especially you, Ginny!’

Ginny made a face and trudged upstairs with Hermione. ‘You want first shower?’ Hermione asked as she rummaged around her trunk for a modified pair of knickers that would hopefully be able to hide her new addition during the wedding.

‘I guess,’ Ginny said unhappily. ‘I have to go see Mum after because she’s got my dress. Fleur’s Mum will do my makeup, then I have to help Gabrielle with hers. And she never stops talking so her makeup won’t be done until tomorrow afternoon.’

Hermione laughed. ‘I’d help but I have to fix Ron and Harry after I’m ready because so help me those two have no sense of fashion.’

Ginny managed a weak smile. ‘I’ll still trade with you.’

An idea suddenly popped up in Hermione’s mind. ‘Why don’t we shower together?’

‘What?’

Hermione smiled a little nervously. ‘Well, I’ve never showered with someone else before, but it might go faster if I wash your hair while you wash mine.’

Ginny looked suspicious. ‘Are you just saying that to try shower sex? Because I told you earlier, I don’t want cum dripping out of me during the wedding.’

Hermione blushed. ‘The thought had occurred to me, but no, we don’t have time for sex anyway. Maybe tonight if we’re not too tired.’

‘Only if you promise to be rough,’ Ginny said with a mischievous look on her face.

A grin flickered across Hermione’s face. ‘I don’t think that’ll be an issue,’ she said. ‘C’mon, let’s get that shower.’

The two women gathered up their stuff and quickly moved into the thankfully empty bathroom. Hermione wasted no time pulling off her sweaty shirt and bra. She looked up as she slipped out of her knickers to see Ginny watching her out of the corner of her eye.

‘Hey, none of that,’ Hermione ordered, reaching down to peel her balls away from where they were sticking to her thigh. ‘Shower, not sex.’

‘Can’t blame a girl for looking,’ Ginny said slyly, but she took her eyes off Hermione’s arse and slipped out of her own clothes. In moments, Hermione was standing in the shower, enjoying the water cascading down her front. Ginny was right behind her, busy applying soap to every inch of Hermione’s body. Hermione thought Ginny spent a little more time than necessary working the soap into her arse, groin, and breasts, but she wasn’t going to complain. After all, Hermione thought idly after she and Ginny switched places, she couldn’t resist giving Ginny’s breasts and arse a bit of extra attention.

Ginny’s breasts truly were fantastic, Hermione thought as she gave each nipple a quick tweak. A good size, perky, and beautifully freckled. If only her own were so nice.

That pang of jealousy was quickly swept away as Ginny moaned, pushing her arse back against Hermione until Hermione’s mostly flaccid cock was nestled in between her cheeks. Hermione gasped, feeling herself harden a little more…and then _much_ more when Ginny started to grind herself against Hermione.

‘Oh,’ Hermione moaned, her hands tightening on Ginny’s breasts. She pulled Ginny closer as she felt herself get fully erect, slipping her cock fully between Ginny’s wet thighs.

‘I can see the tip,’ Ginny said in a tight voice, looking down at her groin and watching rivulets of water run down her stomach, through her soggy red curls, then drip onto the very tip of Hermione’s cock. ‘That’s so hot…’ she trailed off with a moan as Hermione thrust a little, driving her hips as far forward as she could.

‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’ Hermione whispered, not bothering to stop rubbing her cock against Ginny.

‘No,’ Ginny said breathlessly, enjoying how every breath of Hermione’s tickled her ear. ‘But now that we are…don’t stop.’

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was stop. She was very, very aroused and nothing was so important to her than getting herself off on Ginny. Especially when Ginny reached down and started to rub her furry pussy, her fingers bumping slightly against Hermione’s tip. In response, Hermione bent her knees slightly so that her cock was now rubbing right on Ginny’s pussy. Her shaft slid along Ginny’s long slit, nestling between hairy lips as if it belonged there.

From previous experience, and judging by Ginny’s trembling response, Hermione knew her tip must have found Ginny’s clit. She wondered how it looked from the front and wished she had a Pensieve so that she could watch this memory over and over from every possible angle.

Ginny’s fingers kept dancing over her pussy, but this time she made sure to massage Hermione’s tip as well. Hermione sucked in a breath as Ginny orgasmed suddenly, her cry of ecstasy more of a blubber as her head ducked fully under the hot stream of water. Hermione felt Ginny’s legs unclench and begin to pull away.

‘No,’ Hermione cried softly, trying to pull Ginny back against her.

‘I have a better idea,’ Ginny gasped, extricating herself from Hermione’s clutching fingers. She turned to face Hermione and got down on her knees.

Hermione sighed in bliss as Ginny took her needy cock between her fingers. ‘Suck it, please,’ she murmured, already imagining Ginny’s lips around her tip.

‘No,’ Ginny said, her smile mischievous.

‘Please,’ Hermione begged. She was very much enjoying Ginny’s hands stroking her shaft, but Ginny’s mouth felt so good…

Again, Ginny shook her head. ‘I don’t want you cumming in my mouth.’

‘I won’t,’ Hermione pleaded. ‘I promise I won’t.’

‘You will,’ Ginny said, now stroking Hermione faster. ‘I know you’re so close. I can feel it.’

Hermione locked eyes with Ginny, trying to silently impart just how much she needed Ginny’s mouth around her cock. But it was for naught, and Hermione growled. Her fingers clenched in frustration.

Seeing this, Ginny merely raised an eyebrow. One solitary eyebrow, into an expression of _Really, Hermione? You’re going to force me?_

All it took was that one eyebrow to set Hermione off. A loud moan tore through her suddenly clenched teeth as her cock erupted. Glob after glob of semen gushed out and landed on Ginny’s face. The first went across her left cheek and on top of her eye. The next two across her lips and nose, and the last landed on her chin.

Ginny’s face wasn’t under the flow of water, so Hermione’s thick cum stayed on her face, slowly dripping off her chin and sliding down her cheek. It was one of the hottest things Hermione had ever seen.

She briefly felt bad for cumming on Ginny’s face, but then realized a moment later that Ginny was the one holding her cock. Ginny had full control over where it was pointed. Therefore, Ginny had intentionally pointed Hermione’s cock at her own face. Hermione felt weak at the knees at this realization. Knowing someone would willingly coat their face in her cum was extremely touching.

Feeling Hermione begin to soften in her hands, Ginny opened her one good eye and grinned up at Hermione, not bothering to wipe her face. ‘Ever since I dreamed about it, I wanted to see what that felt like.’

‘And?’ Hermione choked, still catching her breath.

Ginny’s smile widened, the cum across her lips stretching and starting to fall between her beautiful lips. ‘It’s fun. Maybe next time try not to get it in my eye.’

Fun. It was _fun_. Hermione bit back a moan as she registered that there could…should…_would_ be a next time. There _would_ be a next time, even if she had to sneak off with Ginny in the middle of the night. She smiled broadly. She’d make sure they did this again before she got rid of her cock.

That thought caused Hermione’s smile to disappear just as quickly as it had arrived. The idea of getting rid of her penis was becoming less attractive by the day. Well, Harry’s penis. It was the right thing to do, of course. But Hermione wished that there was a way for her to borrow it again every so often. Just for fun. She shook her head. That would be a thought for another day. A day when she didn’t have a naked Ginny in front of her, still covered in her semen.

‘What else have you dreamed about?’ Hermione asked curiously.

‘You and Harry and me. At the same time,’ Ginny said shamelessly, now ducking under the water to rinse her face off.

Hermione frowned, watching Ginny try to clear the cum out of her eye. ‘I don’t think he’d like that,’ she said after a moment of thought. ‘At least, if you are talking about a threesome with him while I still have my cock.’

Ginny nodded and finished rinsing the rest of the cum from her face. ‘Sure. As long as I’m there too, I don’t mind you being with us.’

‘That’s not my point,’ Hermione said dryly. ‘Don’t you think he’d be a little surprised by the fact I have a cock, let along one identical to his? I’m pretty sure Harry doesn’t go for penises.’

‘That’s because he hasn’t met yours,’ Ginny said with a smile. ‘And I didn’t think I would go for women, but I have enjoyed the last few days. Harry’s pretty open-minded. I think he’ll come around to it once he sees how shaggable you are. And don’t pretend like you’ve never thought of him in that way before.’

Hermione’s cheeks flushed. ‘He is rather cute, but that doesn’t mean I want to have sex with him.’

Ginny smirked. ‘Just wait until you see him without his shirt, especially after a workout. You’ll change your mind very quickly.’

With that, Ginny stood up and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. ‘Turn around and I’ll do your hair, then you can do mine.’

The rest of the shower passed quickly and uneventfully. Later, after Ginny left and as Hermione was distractedly pulling a comb gently through her hair, she continued to mull it over. Perhaps Harry _wouldn’t_ mind her penis. After all, she still had a vagina as well. It’s not like he had to give her a blowjob or anything, though the idea of Harry sucking her off was a very hot one, Hermione thought, trying not to blush.

And with Ginny there too, encouraging him, perhaps the idea wasn’t so far-fetched. Hermione would have to borrow his penis again. Perhaps they could sleep together after she got rid of her penis, and if she figured out a way to get it back, she could perhaps bring it up to Harry and borrow it again, but with permission.

Yes, that was the best course of action, Hermione decided. She’d have to figure out how to arrange a sleepover with Ginny and Harry though. Hopefully, they would all survive the war and they’d be able to celebrate, just the three of them.

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat, a little anxious. They’d finally gotten everyone seated in the tent and there was a buzz of anticipation palpably humming throughout the gathered witches and wizards. She curled her fingers around the white ribbons attached to her bodice, then, realizing that if she continued to tug on the ribbon, she’d risk loosening them and having a wardrobe malfunction, quickly smoothed down her lilac robes and clasped her hands back in her lap.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley swept into the tent, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile as they walked smoothly down the aisle. Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely lovely in her new amethyst-coloured robes, and Mr. Weasley quite dapper in his own robes of light grey. They strolled up to the front and stood next to Bill and Charlie, who both looked extremely handsome. But a hush quickly fell over the audience and Hermione turned away to look back at the entrance.

Hermione gasped slightly as Fleur glided into the tent, Monsieur Delacour beaming on her arm.

Fleur was absolutely radiant. She was wearing a tasteful white dress that was all the more devastatingly beautiful for its simplicity. Fleur seemed to float down the aisle, not quite seeming real as every eye rested on her. Hermione usually felt so plain and awkward around Fleur, but today, somehow as Fleur glided past, she felt just as pretty. And Bill, even with his scars, was a very handsome man indeed, and Hermione had had a bit of a crush on him a few years ago when she met him during the Quidditch World Cup. Today, his scarred hands holding Fleur’s gloved ones, he looked just as good-looking as any man Hermione had seen.

The tufty-haired officiant proceeded smoothly through the ceremony and Hermione felt herself tear up at the palpable joy emanating from the couple. She didn’t bother to hide her tears, as somehow right now, everything felt _right_ and _good._

Hermione glanced over to where Tonks and Remus were sitting and managed to catch Tonks’ eye. Tonks winked at her through her tears of happiness and conspicuously rested her hand on her lap. Hermione followed the movement and suppressed a gasp. Tonks was sitting there with a clear bulge under her tight-fitting dress robes. The bulge ran down her left leg almost to her knee. Tonks ran a finger slowly down the length of her concealed cock, then when Hermione finally looked back up, Tonks winked again and inclined her head in the direction of Remus, who was sitting next to her and smiling up at Bill and Fleur as they kissed.

Hermione looked away, trying not to blush at Tonks’ audacity. Unfortunately, Hermione’s eyes fell on Fleur who was gazing into Bill’s eyes with utter devotion and love. It sparked a pang of jealousy in Hermione. For a long second, Hermione would have given anything to have Fleur look at her like that. Hermione quickly quashed her feelings, feeling disgusted with herself. Here, on the day of Fleur’s wedding, Hermione was dreaming of stealing the bride and taking her to a castle in France where they would make love for hours. An image of Fleur in lacy blue lingerie flashed through Hermione’s mind and she felt her cock stir.

Desperate to think of something, anything, else, Hermione flicked her eyes away from the happy couple. Unfortunately, they fell on Apolline Delacour, Fleur’s mother. Madame Delacour was just as beautiful as her daughter. Tall and blonde, and wearing elegant purple robes, Apolline was the picture of sophistication even as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. Hermione very much appreciated Apolline’s elegant curves, so much like Fleur’s. In fact, Apolline could easily pass for Fleur’s older sister, as they had the same body shape, the same light blue eyes, and the same full, lush lips. Hermione’s cock twitched at this, and Hermione again forced herself to look elsewhere.

Next to Hermione, Ron was smiling up at Bill and Fleur, for once not going agog over the French part-veela. Hermione felt a rush of affection and fondness for him sweep over her, and she leaned into his side. Ron glanced down, then wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione felt herself finally start to relax.

Soon enough, the ceremony was over, and everyone stood up. A wave of the tutfy-haired wizard’s wand and the chairs were whisked away to the sides, where they hovered. Reflections of the many candles dotting the ceiling of the tent bounced off them onto the pool of golden wood that suddenly started spreading in the middle of the tent. The crowd oohed at the dancing lights. Bill and Fleur swept onto the dance floor without hesitating, their parents not far behind. Tables zoomed in from outside the tent and settled around the dance floor. The hovering chairs arranged themselves smartly around each table while golden tablecloths and bouquets of flowers settled themselves neatly on top.

Hermione and Ron quickly found a table near them that had only one occupant, Luna.

‘Hello,’ she said brightly at them. ‘Hi Harry.’ Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry making his way in their direction.

‘Mind if we sit here, Luna?’ Ron said, pulling out a chair for Hermione.

‘Oh, please do,’ Luna said happily. ‘Daddy went to get his present for Bill and Fleur, but there’s plenty of room.’

The three of them settled at the table and watched Monsieur Delacour gracefully spin Mrs. Weasley while Mr. Weasley happily did the same with Madame Delacour.

‘How did you know it was me, Luna?’ Harry asked conversationally. He was still in his ‘Barny Weasley’ disguise. They didn’t have any Polyjuice, but a few colour-changing charms, a dab of hair-growth potion, some subtle makeup on his face and hands, and his spectacles transfigured into a more elliptical and modern shape all made him look very much the inch of a Weasley cousin and very little like Harry Potter.

‘You do look quite different on the outside, but you are still the same on the inside,’ Luna said simply. Her eyes fell on Hermione. ‘Hermione as well.’

Hermione stared at Luna. Was she referring to her cock? How did she know?

‘Oy,’ Ron said, clearly thinking that Luna was somehow insulting Hermione. ‘Hermione’s the same as always.’

‘Of course she is,’ Luna agreed. ‘Just like Harry here.’

Hermione put a hand on Ron’s arm before he could retort. ‘It’s okay, Ron. I know what she means.’

Ron looked confused, but acquiesced. Harry looked equally flummoxed, but then again, he always looked like that around Luna. Luna amused herself by fiddling with the bouquet and Ron watched the dancers a bit more closely than Hermione was comfortable with. She suppressed a sigh as she followed Ron’s gaze to a veela cousin of Fleur’s that was gaily dancing with Fred. Veela were honestly more trouble than they were worth sometimes.

After a few minutes, Luna stood up. ‘I love this song,’ she informed them, gliding onto the dance floor and revolving on the spot. Her eyes were closed, and she was waving her arms in time to the music, causing the dancers around her to give her a wide berth.

Luna’s seat was taken moments later by none other than Viktor Krum. ‘Hello, Viktor. How are you?’ Hermione said, surprised. She gave him a warm smile. ‘Good,’ he said in his normal short manner, but he smiled back at her.

‘Come and dance,’ Ron said, getting up and resting his arm on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione was torn for a second; she very much wanted to catch up with Viktor, but she did so love dancing. After a moment’s hesitation, she stood up and allowed Ron to steer her onto the dance floor, though not without another smile back at Viktor.

Hermione was not a bad dancer. She’d done a brief bit of ballet as a child, and her parents were very fond of dancing in the kitchen to some of her mother’s old records. She had plenty of fond memories of her mother laughing as Hermione and her father comically danced when she was a little girl.

Today, however, Hermione was having a rough time dancing. Every time she and Ron twirled by Fleur, or Madame Delacour, or one of Fleur’s countless veela relatives, she felt a wave of desire rush through her and she had to work hard not to break rhythm. Ron clearly felt the same thing, as his ears kept going red and he’d stutter in his steps. What was worse was that her cock kept twitching, gradually growing harder each time she and Ron passed by a part-veela. Hermione kept glancing down to make sure she didn’t have a bulge. Thankfully, her newly altered knickers were doing a good job keeping her erection trapped against her body. Ron, however, had a bit of a bulge, though you wouldn’t notice it unless you were looking for it. Now that she knew how it felt to have an unwanted erection, Hermione felt a great deal more sympathy for him.

After several songs, Hermione was feeling very, very aroused. She desperately wanted to sneak off for a few minutes and relieve herself but couldn’t figure out a way to do that without raising suspicions. She resigned herself to several hours of near-constant arousal.

Luna suddenly appeared by their side, merrily dancing with Tonks. ‘May I cut in?’ Tonks asked the pair, disengaging from Luna and sliding her arm into Ron’s. Hermione nodded, surprised, and quickly found herself now dancing with Luna.

Luna smiled up at her. ‘I do think Ronald and Nymphadora will set a couple’s record for most times stepping on each other’s feet.’

Hermione suppressed a giggle. ‘Ron’s much better now, but yes,’ she sighed, ‘my feet are starting to hurt.’

The two of them danced for a moment, watching the other couples. ‘There are a lot of wrackspurts flying around,’ Luna observed. ‘Particularly around some of the guests from France. I felt them try to infect me every time I passed by Fleur.’

Hermione hesitated, not sure how to respond. Luna didn’t seem to be expecting one, however. After a few moments, she looked at Hermione. ‘I feel you’ve got a rather nasty infestation. Would like some help with that?’

‘What exactly are wrackspurts?’ Hermione asked, quite sure that nothing of the sort existed.

‘They like to float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. There are quite a few of them at Hogwarts. They like to infest the upper years. And they _love_ weddings and springtime.’

Hermione had a feeling that Luna was just attributing feelings of love or lust to the presence of these ‘wrackspurts.’

‘Hang on,’ she said slowly. ‘You said I’ve got an infestation?’

‘Oh yes,’ Luna smiled. ‘A very large one. One of the biggest I’ve seen.’

‘How do you get rid of these…wrackspurts?’ Hermione asked, fairly sure that Luna knew more than she was letting on.

‘Oh, many ways,’ Luna said. ‘Most people go to a secluded place for a while so they can concentrate and force them out. Others bring a friend or two with them. I’ve heard it’s more fun when you’re not alone. It’s a very pleasurable process for most people. In fact, I see many wizards and witches deliberately get themselves infested. It’s quite fascinating.’

Hermione was now flushing a bit, partially because she was pretty sure she knew what Luna was alluding to, but mostly because Fleur and Madame Delacour just danced past them with their partners and the two of them combined was making Hermione extremely horny.

‘I do believe your infestation has gotten quite a bit worse,’ Luna said, peering into Hermione’s eyes. ‘Would you like my assistance in getting rid of them?’

Hermione suddenly found that she very much would love Luna’s help. If she was interpreting Luna’s offer correctly. But she had to be sure…

‘Have you helped anyone get rid of their wrackspurts before?’ Hermione asked.

‘Oh yes,’ Luna beamed. ‘Twice. With one of my roommates, the one that doesn’t tease me so much. She’s rather nice when it’s just the two of us, though she can be mean sometimes in the corridors.’

Hermione digested this for a moment. Apparently, Luna was likely a lesbian.

Luna smiled at Hermione. ‘I would very much like to help you, though I will admit I haven’t had any experience with someone like you before.’

Hermione flushed. Another reference to Hermione being somehow different. How much did Luna know?

‘Like me?’ she said, pretending she didn’t know what Luna was talking about.

‘You know,’ Luna said airily. ‘With a penis and all.’

Hermione immediately froze and glanced around to make sure no one was within eavesdropping range. ‘How did you know?’ she hissed.

‘You walk and dance differently,’ Luna said. ‘And I saw Tonks teasing you earlier. And your dress robes are very pretty, but I don’t think they were designed with you in mind.’

Hermione glanced down to make sure she didn’t have a bulge. She had a _little_ bit of one, but it was hardly noticeable.

‘If it makes you feel better,’ Luna said calmly. ‘I doubt anyone else knows. Most people are too busy with their own wrackspurts.’

Hermione was very flustered by now. Thinking about her cock was making her realize just how hard she was. ‘If I say yes, you know a place for us to go?’

‘Oh yes,’ Luna beamed at her. She led Hermione to the opening of the tent. ‘I thought I saw a Blibbering Humdinger earlier,’ she informed one of the Aurors standing near the opening of the tent. ‘My friend and I want to go look for it.’

‘All right,’ the Auror said in a gruff voice, barely glancing at them. ‘But go no farther than the tree line.’

‘Okay!’ Luna said, and quickly dragged Hermione out into the twilight and towards the broom shed.

As they approached, they heard noises coming from inside. Luna peered in the window. ‘I think we shall have to find somewhere else,’ she said calmly. Hermione looked in as well and saw a very naked and very beautiful blonde bent over a low table while Fred, trousers around his knees, eagerly penetrated her from behind. Hermione flushed and, after one last appreciative glance at Fred’s attractive bum, ducked down so they wouldn’t see her.

‘That did look fun,’ Luna said as she led Hermione around the side of the house and through the garden. ‘But that’s a bit much for me tonight.’

Luna finally stopped behind a large pile of firewood. ‘This will do nicely,’ she said, turning to face Hermione. ‘Do you want help in a specific way?’

Hermione flushed and shook her head. ‘No,’ she said quietly. ‘Whatever you like, it’s fine with me.’

Luna put her hand on Hermione’s waist. ‘I’ve always wondered what this is like,’ she said, dropping to her knees. ‘I’ve seen it happen many times but not done it myself.’

She moved her hands from Hermione’s waist to the hem of her dress robes. She lifted Hermione’s robes up just enough that Hermione’s pants were revealed. ‘Hold these, please,’ Luna said, pressing the bundle of robes into Hermione’s hands.

Hermione took them and rather nervously watched Luna eye the bulge in her lacey pink knickers, now clearly visible. Luna traced a pale finger along its length. ‘It’s rather big, isn’t it?’ she said interestedly. ‘Bigger than most of the others I’ve seen.’

Hermione was very much enjoying the sensation of Luna’s finger gently prodding the head of her penis. ‘What others have you seen?’

Luna shrugged. ‘A fair few. Sometimes I like to take walks late at night and some couples don’t hide themselves very well. Especially in the Astronomy tower. I like to watch, sometimes.’

The idea of Luna being a voyeur would normally trouble Hermione, but right now it was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. She had a mental picture of Luna in her nightgown, wandering the school corridors, peeking around corners and watching older students have sex, her fingers perhaps rubbing one out as she watched.

Luna pulled down Hermione’s knickers and her engorged cock sprang free, nearly whacking Luna in the nose. Luna wasted no time in grasping it between her thumb and forefinger, and Hermione stifled a moan. Her fingers gripped the folds of her dress robes tightly, likely causing wrinkles that she’d have to take care of later.

‘Penises look very odd, don’t you think?’ Luna said conversationally, now examining every inch of Hermione’s cock.

Hermione nodded, trying very hard not to make any sounds.

‘But this is one of the nicer ones,’ Luna decided. She lifted Hermione’s cock and examined her balls. ‘Testicles are rather sexy, though. Very wrinkly, but that’s not a bad thing. It’s cute how they dangle.’

Luna then lifted Hermione’s balls up with her pinkie finger. ‘Oh, you do still have a vagina. I did wonder. Does it work?’

‘Yes,’ Hermione gasped, not really caring that this implied that she’d had sex since obtaining her penis. ‘So does my penis.’

‘That’s useful,’ Luna observed. ‘I’ve wondered what it’s like to perform oral sex on someone with a vagina. Perhaps another time. Today I want to try a blowjob.’

With that, Luna’s lips wrapped around the head of Hermione’s cock. A loud groan escaped Hermione, and she frantically looked around to make sure no one was near.

Luna let Hermione’s cock out of her mouth with an audible pop, letting it rest against her cheek. There was a small ring of red lipstick just below the head of Hermione’s cock. ‘There’s no one here. I made sure.’

‘Then suck. Please, just suck,’ Hermione burst out, overwhelmed with need, unconsciously thrusting her hips so that the side of her cock slid along the side of Luna’s mouth and soft cheek. She felt Luna’s lips return to her cock and resisted the urge to jerk her hips forward and bury herself to the hilt in Luna’s mouth.

Luna bobbed her head up and down a few times, barely taking more than the first few inches. She was clearly still getting used to having a dick in her mouth, but Hermione wasn’t in the mood to go slow. She _needed_ release. Hermione bunched her robes even further together so that she could hold them up with one hand, freeing the other to reach out and rest on the back of Luna’s silver hair. She gently but firmly applied some pressure, silently encouraging Luna to take more of her cock.

The tactic worked, as Luna’s lipstick made a new stain a full inch lower on Hermione’s cock than before. She still wasn’t particularly close to the base, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Luna paused, now holding about half of Hermione’s cock in her mouth. Hermione started to whimper when she felt Luna’s tongue tentatively start to explore her length. Luna swirled her tongue around the sides before pressing the flat of her tongue against the underside of the very-wet member.

Luna leaned back against Hermione’s hand, letting all but the tip slide wetly out of her mouth. Holding the head firmly between her lips, she continued her tongue’s explorations. Luna started to flick the very tip of Hermione’s cock with her tongue. As she massaged the tip of her tongue against the opening, Hermione’s knees buckled. Her cock slipped from Luna’s lips as she fell back against the wood pile. Her hand let go of her robes as she used it to steady herself, allowing her robes to fall back over her glistening cock.

‘Sorry,’ Hermione gasped, leaning back against the wood pile.

Luna didn’t respond except to give Hermione a dazzling smile, one made all the more enticing by the mix of saliva and precum dribbling down her chin. She scooted forward until her face was again right in front of Hermione’s crotch. Lifting Hermione’s robes up and pressing them into Hermione’s shaking hand, she nuzzled her face into Hermione’s groin.

Hermione groaned as Luna grinned up at her, one eye obscured by Hermione’s shaft. Luna stuck out her tongue, and with one smooth motion, pressed her tongue to Hermione’s balls and slowly licked all the way up until she held the head of Hermione’s cock on the very tip of her tongue.

Luna gave Hermione’s tip a little kiss before again taking it in her mouth. This time, she seemed determined to take it all, and after a little bit of struggling, she did. Hermione was moaning hard now, her hand coming up again to rest on the back of Luna’s head. She didn’t press this time, but merely stroked the soft blonde hair as Luna held every centimetre of her cock inside her mouth.

After a few seconds, Luna pulled back and let it fall from her lips yet again. She gasped a few times, a sound that was somehow _incredibly_ sexy. By this point, Hermione was aching with need. She was so close, and if she could feel Luna’s amazing lips around her shaft for just a few more seconds…

Hermione let Luna catch her breath before gripping Luna’s head and moving it back in front of her cock.

Luna obligingly opened her mouth, and Hermione slipped her cock back inside. Luna started bobbing her head up and down, her tongue working furiously, massaging the underside of Hermione’s cock. She never took more than three-quarters of the shaft inside her again, but that was more than sufficient; Hermione could feel her orgasm rapidly approach.

‘I’m about to cum,’ Hermione moaned in a choked voice, closing her eyes as she tried to focus on the sensations.

Luna either didn’t hear or didn’t care, and a few seconds later Hermione’s cock twitched violently. Luna brought her hand up to feel Hermione’s balls as spurt after spurt of hot semen flooded her mouth.

Luna’s lips formed a tight seal around Hermione’s shaft, not letting a single drop of cum escape. Somehow, she managed not to gag as her throat filled with semen. After a few seconds, Luna felt Hermione’s cock still and she pulled away, swallowing with difficulty.

Hermione’s eyes opened, and she blearily looked down at Luna. ‘Did you take it all?’ she gasped, rapidly coming down from her high.

Luna nodded, swallowing again. ‘There was more of it than I expected. It’s also very thick and a bit slimy. Perhaps this is why most women don’t let their partners ejaculate in their mouths.’

Hermione nodded. ‘I think it’s taste, too. Most women don’t like the taste.’

Luna considered this, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. ‘It is salty, and a little bitter,’ she admitted. ‘But not _bad_. It felt a bit thick like jam on my tongue, but I don’t think I’ll be adding it to my toast in the mornings.’

Both girls giggled at this, and Hermione pulled out her wand. She quickly cleaned up her now-flaccid cock before pulling her knickers back up and letting her robes fall back down. Another wave of her wand swept away the dirt and smoothed out the wrinkles.

‘Want me to do you too?’ Hermione said, indicating Luna’s dress robes.

Luna hemmed, and then glanced over to her right. ‘No, I think I’ll be here for a few more minutes. Some wrackspurts are still infesting me, and more than a few have infested Ginny.’

Hermione turned and saw a familiar swish of red hair disappear around the corner of the wood pile. ‘Ginny?’ she called.

Ginny’s blushing face appeared around the corner. Her robes were a bit rumpled and she looked rather sheepish. ‘I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help myself.’

Luna smiled dreamily at Ginny. ‘She’s been watching us. I hope you don’t mind.’

Hermione considered the matter, then shrugged. ‘I don’t mind. Why aren’t you with Harry?’

Ginny made a face. ‘He’s off talking to some ancient bloke. I think he knew Dumbledore or something. I saw you and Luna leaving, and was curious so I snuck out. Didn’t think I’d get to see a show though.’

Luna smiled. ‘Want me to take care of your wrackspurts too?’

Ginny frowned. ‘I don’t have a penis.’

Hermione looked up from her painstaking de-wrinkling of her dress. ‘I doubt that’s a problem. When Luna saw that I had a pussy too, she mentioned that she was curious about performing oral sex on it as well.’

Luna nodded seriously. ‘If it’s anything like giving a blowjob, it looks like great fun.’

Ginny flushed. ‘Okay, then,’ she said shyly. ‘I hope you don’t mind that I’m not shaved like Hermione.’

Look’s eyes brightened. ‘I don’t mind at all! I’m not shaved either. I wonder if your hair looks anything like mine.’

Hermione felt a tingle of interest. During the blowjob, she had fantasized briefly about Luna being naked. Now that she wasn’t distracted by having her cock sucked, she found herself more than a little curious. However, she really needed to get back to the wedding before people started asking questions.

‘I’ll leave you two to it, then,’ Hermione said, smirking a little. ‘You’ll have to tell me all about it later,’ she added to Ginny, who flushed even more red.

Hermione made her way back to the wedding and managed to slip inside without attracting attention while an Auror guard was busy ogling Fleur. Finding Harry alone and brooding at a table, she slipped into the chair next to him. ‘Seen Ron recently?’ she asked, lifting her foot into her lap and massaging her heel, pretending like she’d just been dancing and was a bit sore.

Harry shook his head gloomily. ‘He was talking to Fleur’s father, but I haven’t seen him in a while.’

Hermione knew something was bothering Harry, but she figured now was not a good time to discuss it. ‘Well I’m going to get us some butterbeers.’

She made to get up, then froze.

A silver lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley’s deep voice came from it, reporting that the Ministry had fallen, and that Death Eaters were on their way. Hermione drew her wand and patted her skirts to make sure that the bag she’d hidden under there was still secure. Harry had his wand out as well and was scanning the crowd.

An explosion came from outside the tent and both of them flinched. Suddenly Ron burst from the panicking crowd, and Hermione grabbed his hand. ‘Grab on,’ she hissed at Harry. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

Harry hesitated. ‘But Ginny…’

Hermione swore, remembering that Ginny and Luna were outside the rapidly collapsing wards. But they were both smart and Ginny knew plenty of places to hide on the grounds…they’d both been using them liberally the last few weeks to get away from Mrs. Weasley.

‘She’ll be fine; she’s with Luna,’ Hermione said desperately, and held out her hand. ‘Grab on!’

Harry hesitated again, but when another explosion wracked the tent, he grabbed onto Hermione’s hand. With a quick twist of her wrist, she Apparated the three of them away.


End file.
